


If the Winds in the Right Direction

by Bane_Huntress



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Children, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bane_Huntress/pseuds/Bane_Huntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One confused TW team, one fecked TARDIS, a few rose petals, some Doctor’s with a dash of Jack slash, finally brought to the boil with some Mpreg… Serve with some eye strain and wine ^_~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home coming

**Author's Note:**

> Series – DW Series 1&2 / Torchwood 1
> 
> For the series mentioned, other than that there might be some, though seen as I started to write this before further series, I decided not to mess with other cannon seen as I would have spent more time correcting what I had already written than writing more ^_^  
> Oww... and I’m in denial about the face of Bow thing, pfft…
> 
> AN: This fict was original posted at 'teaspoon' and my own site. moved here for everyone to read ^_^

**Chapter 1 – Home coming**

Jack’s heart almost leapt from his chest when he heard the sound he had been waiting for years, fill the HUB.

Without thinking he ran towards that sound and sure enough the police box materialized before his eyes. When he was three feet away the door flew open and a voice called to him. “Hurry up and get in!”

Jack didn’t even hesitate; it didn’t even penetrate his mind that he didn’t recognise the voice from inside.  It didn’t matter.

He shut the door and leaned back against them as he felt the TARDIS resume its flight.

He could just see the Doctor obscured by the control column, as he franticly fiddled with dials and leavers. “Sorry it’s a quick jump in and grab, but I couldn’t afford leaving the TARDIS near the Rift when it’s only recently been closed.” The voice sounded almost accusing.

Jack leaned his head back against the wooden doors, closed his eyes and just drank in the atmosphere. He had longed for this, the smell of the Doctor that permeated every inch of the ship along with her own smell of oil and ozone. The sound of her softly beating heart as she moved through time and space almost of her own accord.

“Home” he whispered, caught up in the moment of heady excitement.

But it wasn’t to last, the smile faded from his lips as the emptiness in his chest once again let it’s self be known. The despair, anger and loneliness seeped through his very soul turning everything black as it had been for such a long time.

“You left me…” The words escaped his lips in a strained whisper.

“Sorry?”

A head popped around the control column, at first all Jack could do was blink, this wasn’t the Doctor he had known, this was a younger, taller, thinner one. He would have been truly surprised if he hadn’t finally been given access to all the Torchwood files on the mysterious Doctor. There were lot of him on file, all claiming to be the same man, and this was one of them, they had photographic proof. But as to which one it was, in relation to his Doctor, he didn’t know, neither did he care.

This one obviously knew him, or why pick him up?

He shook himself then stormed up the ramp and without another word he shoved the Doctor in the chest, sending him reeling back.

“What you do that for?” the Doctor accused as he rubbed his sore chest, sounding perplexed.

Jack couldn’t keep the anger in check, after everything that he had been through over the past few days, his nerves were beyond being held in, he was exhausted and so tired…

“You left me!” he roared this time, his fists clenched, ready to use them, “You both fucked off and left me on that bloody station!”

The Doctors eyes were very round as he gawped like a goldfish a few times.

“Bastard!” Jack seethed out through clenched teeth, then without another word he fled to the sleeping quarters of the TARDIS, found the room he had used so long ago and flung himself inside. The only little relief he gleamed from it, was that no one had used it since he had left, everything was still the way he had left it, like it was only yesterday he was there…

But it wasn’t yesterday for him, it had been a lifetime, or more.

Finally, he let the events of the past few weeks take their toll as he crumpled onto the bed, sobbing out bitter tears at all the things that had gone wrong and all the things that he couldn’t change, however much he wished.

\+ + + + + + + + + +

It was some time later before there was a tentative knock on the door, and the new Doctor stuck his head in.

“Umm…” he said, looking like a naughty school boy. “The TARDIS seems to have a mind of her own at the moment, so I thought you might like some tea?” the last was said with a little half smile as he held a tray out. “I even bought some Hob-Nobs you were so fond of.”

Jack couldn’t help but smile a little at the peace offering and waved the other man in as he sat up slowly from where he had been half dozing on the bed. After his outburst, for the first time in years, he had actually managed to shut his eyes and loose himself a little to unconsciousness.

The Doctor slowly walked in and placed the tray on a small table by the bed. Nothing was said as he poured the tea into odd coloured mugs, put in the right amount of sugar and milk, just the way that he liked it, then with a sheepish look he handed it over.

Jack was rather happy that his hand didn’t shake as much as he thought it would as he took the mug of hot liquid.

Taking a sip, he watched the Doctor pour his own and look around awkwardly before sitting down in the chair by the table.

“So…” The Doctor finally said, looking everywhere but at him. “How have you been?”

Jack couldn’t stop the cheerless smile that came to his lips as he looked away from the stranger sitting across from him. “I came alive on the game-station, it took a few days to get found, took longer to steal myself a time ship, looked for you for a few dozen years, crashed on earth about eleven years ago, managed to get myself caught by Torchwood, interrogated for a few more years before I got command of Torchwood 3 Cardiff… Shot in the head twice, saved the earth a few times, then finally you came…” he said in a rush, it was a speech he had been preparing for a long time, granted the last he just tagged on, but it left him feeling hollow. He looked back up at the Doctor to find dark brown eyes staring back at him intently. “How about you?” he said.

He watched as the Doctor seemed to shake himself before answering. “Well.” He breathed, trying to look all business like. “Rose came back after looking into the heart of the TARDIS, she destroyed the Dalek’s. To save her I took the time vortex into myself. Died. Came back as ME!” he said with a bright smile. “Ran about the universe a few times, killed some Cybermen in a parallel universe, killed them again with a lot of Dalek’s.” Jack watched as the light suddenly went out of the Doctors eyes. “I lost Rose that day. Did you know?”

Jack nodded, he had read the Torchwood tower files once they had finally cleaned up, had mourned bitterly when he had read Rose’s name on the list of people MIA. He had hoped, but as time went on that hope, as all other hopes he harboured, had died.

“She’s not dead…”

Jack’s breath caught in his throat at that, as he looked back into those large sensitive brown eyes. He was about to ask more when the Doctor held up a hand for silence.

“She’s also beyond our reach… she’s…”

The pain and loss he saw in the other man’s eyes almost made him move, but he resolutely stayed where he was.

“She’s in a parallel universe now, with Jacky and her dad from there, ohh and Mickey the idiot.” The smile didn’t meet his eyes. “She’s safe now.”

“So she survived?...” he asked softly.

“Yeah…” a flicker of a smile. “So anyway, the TARDIS picked up some Bride, we killed a Spider Bitch and saved the Earth, then I dropped her off and well… as they say, the rest is history.”

Jack just smiled at that, he had also heard about the incident in London. He took another sip of his cooling tea. Then the silence fell between them, it seemed an age before Jack finally said what was in his heart.

“I’ve been waiting for you…” he whispered into his mug. “Every time you came back I could never get there in time… and when you were here before, in Cardiff, I couldn’t risk meeting myself.” He heard the bitterness enter his voice even though he had thought he had cried that out a few hours ago. “You made a mess of my base by the way, it took a few months to get back up and running again after we fixed all the cracks.”

He heard the Doctor chuckle at that, “You were there too. Don’t blame it all on me!”

Jack felt the bubble of humour and couldn’t help but laugh; those had been the happiest days he could remember. Him, Rose and the Doctor that they both revolved around. The laughter soon died.

“I…” he heard the Doctor say softly, “I only just found out you survived.”

Jack flinched as he looked back at the Doctor, who raised his own eyes from his mug to stare at him, loss stark in his eyes. “I heard you die. When I found out I went back. But you were already gone. All the leads dried up and I couldn’t seem to get to you, always the same thing, until finally, your trail dried up all together.”

“How did you find me then?” Jack let out, their eyes still locked.

The Doctor shrugged, “I’ve followed the only lead I really had.”

“And?”

“Lonely wolf.” He grinned, “Rose. As she left Bad Wolf across time, seemed to also leave me another trail she thought I needed to take. Finally I think the TARDIS got bored with me and in her own time and convenience, she finally brought me here… to you.”

Jack felt the back of his eyes begin to sting again, “I waited so long…”

For the first time, Jack thought he saw an honest smile cross this Doctors lips. “Do you want to come with me?” he asked so softly, Jack almost missed it.

The tears burned from his eyes as he nodded; “Like you even need to ask” he smiled back through his tears.

Leaning forward the Doctor placed a hand on his bare wrist ever so tenderly and smiled again.

Jack felt his heart beat a little bit faster, then there was a tiny echoing beat that took his breath away, literally. He managed to look up at the Doctor, and if it was possible the other man’s eyes were wider, with something akin to shock, there was no doubt he had heard or felt it too.

Jack was about to say something witty when he finally caught his breath, but before he could, his insides ignited in fire and began to convulse. Without much pride or warning he bent over his knees and vomited all over the plush carpet and his feet, he just had time to grimaces before he did it again.

All his muscles felt like they were cramping as his whole frame began to shake violently. In-between the pain and the vomiting he seemed to have gone blind. Something seemed to be tugging and pulling inside the pit of his stomach, like it was trying to break free.

The only consolation was that he knew what was happening, even if he wasn’t expecting it to be quite so savage. But there was relief in this, and maybe, just maybe, a little bit of hope?

He felt the Doctor move, then sat beside him as he was sick again, one hand went around his shoulders, the other began to stroke though his hair, the long fingers giving as much comfort as they could.

Over the sound of his retching he finally heard the Doctor humming softly, he didn’t recognise the tune, but it didn’t matter. He leaned into the offered support as much as he could, feeling a cold sweat break out over his skin.

Slowly, the shaking eased a little and his belly finally figured there was nothing else left to get rid of, leaving him felling nauseas, but blissfully free of convulsions.

As his senses finally came back, he realised that the small heartbeat inside himself was now beating again just after his own, ever so faint, but was there none the less.

As his breathing finally settled down he moved a little so he was looking up at the Doctor, who looked back at him with something he couldn’t quite read in the other’s eyes. Maybe fear or hope, Jack couldn’t quite tell, it was too late though, too late to back out now…

Of all his secrets, this one was one of the biggest.

He managed a slight smile, despite the pain still thrumming though him.

“It’s yours.” He whispered simply.

Jack watched with a bit of gleeful malice as the other man’s mouth formed an O, as a frown creased his brow in question.

“That time when Rose got us all plastered, she passed out on the bathroom floor and somehow you Did me.” He couldn’t help but grin at the vague memory he had clung to all these years, of sloppy drunken kisses, clothes half on and off, of passion so intense he had never known the like before. He had lost his heart at that moment; the happy go lucky conman had finally found what he didn’t even know he had been looking for… then in the morning he had woken alone.  But the Doctor had acted as though nothing had happened as he frolicked around a very hung over Rose. He had thought he had imagined it… it wasn’t till he was found on the game-station and been given a physical that he had found out that it wasn’t a fairytale of his own making.

He watched in fascination as the Doctor blinked owlishly, “My god, I thought that was a dream…” he said in an equally stunned voice.

Jack couldn’t help a chuckle as he watched the Doctor looking like he had been pole-axed. “Yeah, me too!” he grinned, “Surprise!” but the mirth didn’t last long before it felt like his guts were being wrenched out and he doubled over again, but that only put his face closer to the stench of his own vomit, which wasn’t helping as he dry retched.

He felt the Doctor move then and tried to stop him, he didn’t want to be left alone, not now, not when things were actually back in motion again after being suspended for so long.

“Shhhh…” the Doctor said keeping one hand in his hair.

The movement of the mattress as the Doctor shifted his weight, just made his nausea worse, then he was being pulled back and on to the side. When he was finally settled, his head was resting on the Doctors lap as a soft flannel sheet was being thrown over his shivering body, those long fingers once again laced into his short hair.

Jack gripped the pinstriped material of the Doctors trousers desperately.

“I’m not going anywhere.” The Doctor chuckled, “Just rest,” he said ever so softly, “This will pass soon enough.”

Jack was about to explain that he hadn’t slept since he woke up alive on the game-station, but it was like being encased in something soft and heavy, like being smothered in comfort. It took him a few moments to realize what he was feeling.

Safe.

The sound of the TARDIS seemed to intensify for a moment; its soft hum lulling through him as the Doctor’s caresses continued.

This was where he belonged, he still had questions, but they all seemed to melt away with the physical pain.

_Home_

He wasn’t sure where the word had come from, himself, the Doctor or the TARDIS, he didn’t care as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness, whatever had said it, it was the truth…

 - - -

Jack smiled slowly as he turned over and snuggled into the warm soft pillow below his head, he felt, rather than saw, the lights in the room slowly brighten.

He scrunched his eyes up, not willing to let the light invade quite just yet, he was about to drift off again when his stomach give a gurgle demanding to be filled and sooner rather than later.

With a groan he turned over onto his back and slowly opened his eyes to find himself staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling.

With a start he sat bolt upright and began looking about the room he found himself in.

He was sitting in a large double bed, which was covered with comforters from different ages and galaxies, all in deep rich colours and sinfully comfortable. The rest of the room was littered with shelves and bookcases, none of them matching. Some were filled with old books and others with odd bits of stuff, from small statuettes to bits of metal. Jack had to blink, a few dolls and soft toys on some in various stages of decay and some in mint condition.

Slowly he moved to the edge of the bed, letting his feet out from under the covers, that was when he realized he was only wearing light blue pyjama bottoms, running his hand over the butter soft flannelette knowing they weren’t his, he didn’t think he even owned any.

As he wiggled his toes into the opulent fur rug that sat at the side of the bed, a pile of clothes carefully placed on a pouf caught his attention.

He reached over and found the top of the pyjama’s which were just as soft, and if anything, too large for him, but for lack of his own clothes and anything else resembling a wardrobe or drawers, he pulled it on.

Standing up … or at least trying to, he fell back onto the plush bed with an oomph.

His legs felt weak and shaky, he lay there panting for a bit before finding the strength to try again.

With the help of the bedside table that had a glass of water on it, he managed to heave himself onto his feet. He had to wait for the dizziness to pass as his stomach once again gurgled. Picking up the glass he downed the cool liquid, feeling it wind its way down like a blissful balm, it would keep him going until he found something to eat at least.

Feeling a little better he managed to stand on his own, picking up the only other piece of clothing on the pouffe, a heavy blue and silver brocade dressing gown. It took a bit to get it on with shaking fingers, but he managed it in the end and it felt great and warmed his cool skin wonderfully.

Holding on to the furniture in the room, he slowly made his way over to the door, it opened just as he reached it, much to his relief, because he really wasn’t feeling well.

As he made his wobbly way into the corridor he finally realized where he was and why.

He leaned against the wall of the TARDIS and smiled. Just at the end of the corridor he saw a door that stood open leading directly into the heart of the ship where he could hear someone clanging about. As quickly as he could he made his way into the control room.

Once he made it up to the metal grating he gave a little polite cough announcing his presence to the legs that he could see.

Instantly the Doctor stopped whatever he was doing beneath the console and with a flurry of motion Jack found himself being held by the elbow and guided over to the double seat just to his right.

He was relieved to finally get off his feet, “Ahhh thank god for that, I feel like I’ve been dragged though a few thistle bushes backwards.”

The Doctor chuckled, “You have been asleep for three days.” He said as he sat down besides him on the seat.

Jack blinked, “That might explain why I’m so hungry then.” He groused as his belly let him know it was still there as it made an embarrassingly loud noise.

“Stay there!” The Doctor said as he jumped to his feet and ran off in the direction of the kitchen.

Jack couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as he waited; it was kind of strange having someone actually take care of him a little.

Before he got bored the Doctor came back in carrying a tray carefully, Jack was about to take it when the Doctor pulled it away a little and made a tutting noise. He held the tray just before his lap and seemed to press something on the underside; suddenly the tray grew legs until it was firmly planted on the floor at the desired height.

“Little invention of mine.” The Doctor said as he plonked down on the seat again. He waved his hand over the try. “Eat before you pass out.”

Jack just shook his head as he looked down at the meal, a mug of steaming hot tea and a glass of orange juice took up the top right side, top left was a moist slice of carrot cake topped with icing, and for the main course, a huge slab of roast beef, Yorkshire puddings, roast potatoes, peas, carrots and cauliflower cheese, and all smothered in a rich smelling beef gravy.

He looked over to the Doctor with a questioning smile on his face.

“Well…” he drawled, “You seem to like all that 1940’s stuff, thought you might like the food too, and well.” He cast his eyes away, “it’s all full of nourishing goodness.” Then in a whisper. “You’re eating for two now... so…” he trailed off, his large brown eyes looking up at him sideways almost shyly if it wasn’t for the grin.

Jack felt his heart beat a little faster as he gave an answering smile. “So long as I don’t loose my figure, I could get used to this.” Then he picked up the knife and fork and dug in with gusto.

As he ate he tried to ignore the eyes on him, but every now and again he found himself glancing sideways, and grinning as he chewed. The Doctor was watching him intently, as if he were thinking about something, but only gestured at Jack to carry on eating before he could ask what was on his mind. He was dying to ask questions, but knowing the old Doctor as he had, he was also preparing himself for getting not very many answers, if any at all.

He was washing down the last of his carrot cake with some tea when the Doctor finally spoke.

“Want to know what I’ve been doing these last few days while you’ve been sleeping?” he said with a quiet voice, “In my bed, may I add.”

“And very comfortable it is too.” Jack answered as he leaned back, he was finally sated and it felt wonderful, even if once again he was feeling a little sleepy as he digested his food. “So…” he said moving so he could face the other man more comfortably. “What were you doing while I slept?”

“Do you know anything about your ancestry?” the Doctor asked his face serious.

Jack shrugged, it wasn’t something he really wanted to talk about or even remember, but he figured he would have no choice. “Not really.” he huffed. “I vaguely remember my mother leaving me at an orphanage when I was small, she said she would be back, but she never was…” He couldn’t look at the Time Lord anymore, as his eyes stared at the console unseeing.

“She never said anything about her people, or your fathers?”

Jack shook his head, “I was just told she said she would be back, I was only there for safe keeping until she came back… she…” He bit back his emotions, this wasn’t like him at all, and he wasn’t sure he liked it.

He felt his hand, which rested on the seat, covered by a long fingered hand; he focused on the Doctor who smiled with empathy.

“I did some research.” The Doctor informed him. “I managed to get classified files from the Time Agency you worked for… I know why you lost two years of your life…”

Jack’s jaw dropped as his insides went cold. “Wha… how?”

The Doctor just shrugged, “The TARDIS seems to only want to land in ‘safe’ places now… and, well, I had nothing else to do while you were asleep, so I popped in and took what I needed… Also,” he gestured to Jacks mid-section. “I needed to find out HOW this happened.”

Jack looked down and placed his free hand over his abdomen. “What do you mean?” He asked, managing a small smile, “Two people have unprotected sex and boom, one of them’s pregnant.” When he looked back at the Doctor his face was nothing but serious again, his face stark of almost all emotion.

“I can’t get just anyone pregnant.” he said softly, his hand slightly squeezing Jack’s to emphasis this fact. “I’m from Gallifrey, we can only really impregnate those of our own kind, well, that’s when we did actually get together to populate the species.”

After a moment’s silence Jack just laughed, though it came out harshly, “You trying to tell me I’m a Time Lord?” he said incredulously.

The Doctor gave a half smile and shook his head. “Not really… but that brings me back to my main point… your lost memories.”

Jack felt suddenly restless and wanted to stand up and pace about the control room, but the Doctor’s hand acted as an anchor, keeping him seated.

“You actually found out most of the information yourself. Illegally using your privileges, you found out about your own history. As far as I can understand, they wiped your memories as punishment.”

Jack wasn’t sure if he was in shock or not, his mind was spinning at the speed of light, but he didn’t have a thought in his head.

“So anyway.” The Doctor continued in lecture mode, “Your mother actually was from Gallifrey, I knew her by the name of Lilly, only met a few times, she was rather fond of the Earth too as I remember.” His eyes seemed to be looking at another time and place, before he continued. “But your father… Well, he was from Kerrafrey, one of the planets that Gallifreyans populated millennia ago, got cut off for a bit, then ended up just like humans, almost a backwards race in comparison. They never got the chance to gain intergalactic travel, never mind Time travel…” he then took a deep breath. “Your mother left you to fight in the great time war with the Dalek’s… and well, no one survived, not even your father, or his people… I’m sorry.” He trailed off.

Jack couldn’t sit any longer, he pushed the tray in front of him aside, and it jiggled to one side without toppling. Getting to his feet he began walking blindly around the control room, then around the corridors of the TARDIS. He wandered past what was his room when he had shared the ship with the other Doctor and Rose, but he didn’t linger long before moving on again.

Finally he stood inside the room he had woken in, the bed was still rumpled, the empty glass sill besides the bed.

He felt tears stream down his cheeks. He had always hoped that his mother would come back for him, that he would find her somewhere alive and well, that she would welcome him with open arms… He still remembered her face as she told him to be a good boy. Her hair was long and blond, and he had liked stroking it and sucking on it as she held him close. The sound of her soft singing and the noise of the ship’s engines slowly pulsing used to lull him to sleep.

The noise of the ship…

He gasped as he turned to look at the Doctor who stood by his side, he hadn't let go of the man’s hand as he had traipsed about the ship.

This was why the TARDIS felt like home, from the very first moment he set foot inside her. His mother ship had sounded almost the same, the place where he had spent the first few years of his life, the only time he remembered being happy and free.

The Doctor said nothing as he freed himself, wrapping Jack in his arms, pulling him close, holding his head against his shoulder as he finally cried out all the loss and pain he had suffered over the years.

He also cried for what he hoped he had found; what he had longed for… somewhere to belong… and someone to belong to.

 

TBC


	2. The HUB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Jack go back to see Torchwood.

**Chapter 2 – The HUB**

Gwen flopped down on the sofa with the others, they had just finished tidying up for the 2nd time, and now the pizza was being handed around the nice clean coffee table.

“So” Owen said as he took a bite of his pepperoni pizza, “You sur’ Jack’ jus lef’ us?” they just about understood him with a mouth full of food.

“I don’t think he would leave that hand willingly.” Toshiko said as she thumbed over her shoulder to the tube with the hand in it. “Not after going tonto every time something happens to it.”

Gwen nodded, she knew that was right, but she couldn’t help the gut feeling that he was gone… not in the conventional sense of ‘gone’ as in just stepped out, but in the ‘gone’ as in not anywhere anymore, like he had actually fallen off the face of the planet.

“I don’t know,” she said nibbling at some mozzarella, “It just doesn’t feel right, I was just in his office, you guys came in the front way, and whatever that noise was, it wasn’t the invisible lift…” She looked at the other members of Torchwood; Owen had a slight frown on his brow, other than that he was looking nonplussed. Toshiko looked like she was thinking about something hard, but not making eye contact with anyone.

That left Ianto. He looked tense as he ate his slice of pizza automatically. He hadn’t really said anything the whole time they’d been cleaning. Gwen was quite sure that he must feel the same as she did, she hadn’t missed the way that Jack had kissed him after he came back to life, it would seem Owen had been right; they had had a thing going. She kinda felt sorry for him, maybe she would hang back after or try and catch him on his own and have a word.

“So you think he’s coming back then?” Tosh suddenly said to fill the silence.

“Who the fuck knows.” Owen chirped up, “He can clean up the bloody mess for a month when he does though.”

They lapsed into silence again, all munching on their pizza.

Gwen was just about to say something when a wind filled the HUB. Once again everything was being thrown about, then the noise, just like before. Gwen got to her feet, as did the others.

Suddenly in the far corner of the HUB a large blue old fashioned Police box appeared out of nowhere.

They stood there in dumb shock.

Suddenly one of the doors was thrown open and a tall lanky man came stepping out with a huge grin on his face, he spotted them and waved.

“Hello!” he said heartily, “I take it this is Torchwood 3?”

Gwen nodded dumbly.

 “Ah great, was in a bit of a hurry the last time I was here so didn’t see much.” Then he looked straight at her and frowned, like he was perplexed over something. “Gwyneth?” he questioned.

“Umm… no.” she replied as much at a loss as he seemed to be.

“I could have sworn.” Then he grinned again, “, you look just like her… well minus the maid’s outfit, and here, right on the rift… Ha, well who would have thought!” he laughed to himself.

Gwen was just about to put him right about her name, when, before anyone else could do anything; another figure came flying from the box.

It was a little girl, dressed in a pink frilly dress, her long light blond hair tied up in pigtails with pink silk ribbons, she came charging past the tall lanky guy who tried to catch her but she was to fast.

She ran up to Tosh and stared up at her with big light grey eyes. “Hello!” she beamed. “You’re my dad’s friends?”

Tosh stammered as she bobbed down before the child. “Umm…”

“You’re Tosh!” the girl giggled, “My daddy told me about you, he says you have a big brain, is that true?”

Gwen heard Owen snicker at her side and she elbowed him in the ribs.

“You don’t look like you have a big head?” the little girl frowned as she then threw her arms around Tosh, then just as quick moved on to Gwen herself.

“You’re the police lady.”

Gwen couldn’t help the grin as she got the full force of the girls smile, she looked no older that six, she was also strangely familiar. “My name’s Gwen, what’s yours?”

The girl was just about to answer when there was another yell from inside the blue box.

“ROSE!... Rose where are you?”

Gwen’s attention was suddenly pulled away from the girl, who was now holding her hand and chewing on the end of one pigtail.

“She’s way ahead of you!” the tall man shouted over his shoulder towards the box. “She’s already making friends!”

There suddenly came the sound of running over metal, from inside the box, it seemed to go on forever, that didn’t seem right, surely there wasn’t enough space for running in such a small box?

Then her jaw dropped.

Jack skidded out the box looking a little breathless.

As Gwen looked, she began to assess him, Jack’s hair was a little longer than it had been, and it now covered his ears actually making him look younger. He was also dressed in casual clothes, black jeans, white t-shirt and an open black shirt over the top. It was a stark contrast to the tall guy in a pinstriped suit.

“Um.. Hi guys” he said with a smile that she had seen so many times before, only this time his blue eyes shone with a light she had never seen before. Then his attention turned to the little girl at her side. “Rose, what did I tell you about running off?” he admonished as he walked toward them.

“Dad left the door open!” she squealed, hiding behind Gwen’s legs.

Jack turned to the other man and gave him a cross look, before turning back to them. “Come here little miss!”

Jack just made his way to the top of the steps to the seating area when the little girl squawked with a giggle, ran past Jack and flung herself at the tall man who scooped her up and kissed her then began tickling her sides making her squirm.

“Well.” Jack said getting attention back to himself. “Did you miss me?”

Laughing filled the HUB, which was better than silence Gwen figured.

“We only just finished cleaning up the bloody mess!” Owen drawled, “So you can fucking clean up this time.”

Jack winced, “umm, Language if you don’t mind… we only just got her to stop swearing in French last week.”

Owen looked over at the girl and the other man and muttered something that might have been an apology under his breath.

“I thought you weren’t coming back…” Gwen said finally as she smiled at the man she respected. Then without thinking she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

He hugged her just as tightly, before letting her go, then moving onto Tosh who also eagerly hugged him back, Owen was next, then Ianto who still looked blank.

Gwen noticed how they didn’t kiss this time, Jack whispered something in his ear before pulling away.

Jack clapped his hands together, “Right, so I think we should get on with introductions shall we!” he motioned for the other man to come closer, with the child in his arms.

“Right, this is Tosh,” he began the introduction.

“We’ve met” the Doctor interrupted smiling at Tosh and giving her a little wave,

“Um?” Tosh looked confused.

“Ya, you were looking after the false pig alien that crash-landed just before we blew up Downing Street.”

Gwen saw the light come on in Tosh’s eyes, “That was… it was…”

“Ah, yes that was the other me, the one before this one anyway, what a small world… nice career move for you by the way.” The stranger grinned.

“Thanks.” Tosh blushed.

“Well anyway, to finish off, this is Gwen, Owen and Ianto. My little loyal Torchwood team,” he pointed to each of them in turn. “Everyone, this is…” he paused, and Gwen didn’t miss the look they shared, “is the Doctor, and our little Rose.”

Gwen’s breath caught in her throat at what Jack had just said, the little girl giggled as she held out her hands to be held by Jack, who obliged instantly, also kissing her as he hugged her to him. She looked between one man, then the other, then at the girl… She looked like both of them, even if her ears were a little too large for her head.

She pointed between them, at a loss for words. “Oh my god!” she finally exclaimed. “How?!”

Jack at least had the ability to blush as he shared a grin with the Doctor guy.

“Well” the Doctor said with a slight upwards curve of his lips, “When two people love each other…”

He wasn’t allowed to finish as Owen suddenly let out a shout, “No fu…” he caught himself. “There is no way on gods earth that… that… that’s just gross!”

“Well not in humans.” The Doctor pouted a little bit in a mocking sort of way, “Not yet anyway… But in other species it’s quite normal if the winds in the right direction.”

Jack gave a laugh, “Is that what they call it?”

The Doctor just winked back with a grin.

“I know who you are!” Tosh exclaimed suddenly, gasping a little in excitement, “I’ve read about you when I was bored once, You’re the Doctor!”

The Doctor just grinned and nodded at her, “That’s me!” he beamed at her.

“You’re an Alien…!”

“Yup.”

“Then…?” and she looked at Jack.

“Yes again… though he’s half a distant cousin of my race, we didn’t know until about six years ago. So yeah,” he let out a pouty breath, “Compatibility and all that.”

Jack bounced the little girl on his hip, “And that’s how we got this little thing.” He tweaked the girls’ nose affectionately.

“But you… you travel in time…” Tosh pointed at the Doctor, “And Jack, you always said you were human... and… and…” she trailed off at a loss for words.

Jack shrugged. “I didn’t know, I thought I was.”

“Can I show them round the TARDIS!” Rose piped up as she wriggled and bounced, “Daddy! You said I could!!!”

Jack grinned at them sheepishly, he had to put the squirming little girl down as she grabbed Tosh’s hand then the Doctors and began pulling them toward the big blue box.

Gwen looked at Owen who just shrugged and followed. As she passed Jack, she noticed he was looking at Ianto who wasn’t moving from where he stood.

She nudged him, whispering, “I’ll talk to you later.” Before hurrying after the others who were peeking into the box.

\- - -

Jack didn’t break eye contact with Ianto as he heard everyone else gasp over the TARDIS, then their voices faded as they moved further inside.

“I’m sorry…” Jack whispered as he moved a little closer. Ianto just stared emotionlessly into his eyes.

“You used me…” was the soft reply.

Jack hung his head with a sigh. “As you used me…” then looked back up, “Look, I used a lot of people for so many years.” He admitted.

“So I was just another.” Said through gritted teeth.

Jack shook his head as he sat down on the old sofa. “I was looking for comfort in anyway I could… I can explain most of the story when the others get back… but well, for a very long time all I was doing was waiting…”

“Waiting for him?” Ianto said looking over at the TARDIS.

Jack nodded, “Ya…” He chuckled softly. “I had something to tell him… something that was suspended until I met him again.”

Ianto looked at him then, his eyes wide, mouth slightly open.

Jack knew all this was probably a little overwhelming, after all, to them, he had only just left, but for him it had been almost seven years.

“You were… when we were?” Ianto stammered.

“Yup.”

“Did you know!?”

Jack nodded, “Something happened to me when I had to part company with the Doctor, since then little Rose, who was about a three month old foetus just stopped growing, she wasn’t dead, but neither was she alive.”

Finally Ianto sat down on the other end of the sofa, “Then how did it… she start growing again?”

Jack shrugged, “The Doctor could bore you with techno babble, never really got it myself.”

“You love him then?” Ianto whispered.

“From the very first moment I laid eyes on him…” Jack confessed as quietly.

Ianto let out a large sigh, and Jack could hear the bitter emotion in it as he watched tears fall down his face. He hadn’t realised the depth of Ianto’s emotions until that point, and he felt ashamed. Without thinking he moved and took Ianto in his arms and held him as the other man cried.

“It’s going to be alright.” Jack promised and he knew he meant it, “You’re gonna see, before next years out… it’s gonna be alright.”

Ianto sniffed in his arms before righting himself, wiping his nose on a handkerchief. “What do you mean?” he asked in his rich Welsh accent.

He pointed at the TARDIS, “It’s not just a space ship, it’s a time machine… We’ve been away seven years, and across time and space, I had time to look some things up.” He grinned, before standing and pulling the other man to his feet. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

Ianto went without argument, probably still perplexed by his last comment.

They stepped inside the TARDIS to find everyone standing around the monitor on the control panel. All sporting looks of horror or amusement.

Then Jack heard his own voice come through the speakers and cringed.

\- - -

Gwen stood in fascination as they all watched a very pregnant Jack waddling about on a very strange planet, bitching that it was too hot, then, she assumed the Doctor guy, turned the camera off.

Then the image flicked again, as it had done countless times with Jack getting larger and larger round the midsection. This time it was Jack faffing about in a large bedroom, fluffing pillows and smoothing sheets.

“You don’t look so good.” The Doctor’s voice came from behind the camera.

“You wouldn’t look so good either if…” he barked back then he stopped speaking and clutched his swollen belly.

The camera was quickly placed on a table or something as the Doctor came into view, guiding a stunned looking Jack onto the opulent bed.

“I’m not cleaning that up.” Jack growled, and they could see where a steady wet flood was cascading down the bed where he sat.

“Crap,” the Doctor muttered as he made his way towards, then, passed the camera and again the image faded.

Only to be replaced by a very white room, women wearing what looked like white nuns habits hurried about the scene. Gwen recognised the Doctor even if he was dressed in a white gown. He was holding Jack’s hand, who was laid down on a bed, a white sheet obscured everything below his chest.

Jack’s other hand was holding a mask over his face.

She looked up as Jack and Ianto finally came thought the little doors at the other side of the room, before moving her eyes back to the small screen.

She listened to the bustle of the operating room, when they saw Jack remove the mask.

“When I get out of here,” he gasped, then screamed. “I’m gonna fucking kill you!”

“You said that last week too.” The Doctor chuckled before they watched his hand turn blue as Jack squeezed.

“I think he needs more anaesthetic.” The Doctor groaned out as he seemed to twist in pain. “I think I might need some too.”

“Fuck you!” Jack yelled.

There was a bustle of activity at the other side of the white screen.

“Did you have to show them the home movies?” Jack groused as he came to stand beside the Doctor. “You show everyone that damn movie… how am I meant to get respect when they see me like that?”

Gwen glanced at them and saw the Doctor slip his hand into Jacks with nothing but a huge toothy grin.

Suddenly the sound of crying came from the speakers on the control column and she whipped her head back round just in time to see a bloody wrinkly little baby being bought round the other side of the screen, she was squealing like a little trooper when she was finally placed into Jack’s arm’s.

Who ever was holding the camera moved around to capture the proud parents’ faces as they looked down at their little child.

Gwen felt the sting of tears in her eyes as she watched the scene, Jack looked tired, but his eyes were shining as he played with the little girls’ fingers. The Doctor looked just as overwhelmed, one hand in Jack’s hair, the other running his fingers over little toes.

“Thank you…” they heard the Doctor whisper, and there was more feeling in them two words than Gwen had ever heard before from anyone.

She wanted to look elsewhere as the two kissed, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away. As once again the movie changed to Jack holding a clean and wrapped baby in his arms, beaming like an idiot as he moved his little bundle around to face the camera.

The movie carried on, but Gwen looked back over to the two men.

The Doctor had moved one arm to around Jack’s shoulders, and Jacks’ was about the Doctors’ waist. Jack’s whole posture screamed submissive, as he looked up at the Doctor through his lashes.

Gwen wondered if this was actually the Jack she had known. Captain Jack was a brash quick to action type of guy, who oozed cool authority, but on top of all that, deeply unhappy and in so much pain nothing seemed to penetrate.

The Jack who stood on the other side of the Doctor, was one she never thought existed. Whoever this Doctor was, he had cowed Jack thoroughly, and most of all, he had taken the darkness that existed within Jack and bought out nothing but light.

At least she was thankful for that, even if she felt a stab of jealous regret.

“I can’t believe I’m going though this again…” she heard Jack whisper so quietly she barely caught it as something on the monitor made a lot of noise.

“I would do it if I could.” The Doctor answered, nuzzling the side of Jack’s head discreetly.

“Liar.” Jack retorted without conviction as he turned his head and the two shared a surreptitious kiss.

“So where is the little terror?” Jack asked as the two pulled apart.

“I left her playing in our room.”

Jack’s eyes widened as he suddenly dashed off through the door the Doctor hadn’t shown them.

Gwen heard the Doctor chuckle.

He was still grinning when Jack came back, Rose in his arms as she protested strongly about something.

“You can play later, I promise.” She heard Jack tell her as he came back to where they all stood, he cast a reproachful look at the Doctor that promised a lot of talking later. Then he addressed them all. “So guys, I see the Doctor isn’t being such a good host, who wants some coffee?”

Owen was the first to answer, “Thought you were never going to ask!” he stood up straight and stretched, “Figured you were going to have us watch home movies all night, with slides and everything.”

The Doctor raised his hand as if to say something.

“Don’t tempt him Owen.” Jack said with another look to the Doctor, as he ushered them all towards the kitchen.

\- - -

It was getting late when the Doctor guy finally picked up a half dozing Rose and announced he was putting her to bed.

Gwen watched as the Doctor held the child just right, so that Jack could also kiss her goodnight before leaving the room.

Owen and Ianto were watching some strange alien sport on the monitor in the corner of the large but strangely cosy kitchen; Tosh was looking though some books the Doctor had given her, so she was oblivious to the world.

“So.” Gwen finally said, now that she had Jack to herself, as they sat at the far side of the table to the others. “This is ‘that’ doctor you kept hinting to me about, the one you were waiting for?”

Jack grinned and nodded slowly.

“Did he manage to help you?” she took a sip of her coffee, some alien brew from the future Jack swore by, and she had to admit it was divine.

“In a way.” Jack hedged, before he sighed deeply and looked her in the eye. “He gave me all the answers he could.”

“Can you die now?” she whispered softly so the others wouldn’t hear.

Jack grinned at that and shook his head. “Not yet anyway.” He shrugged. “The Doctor is kind of the same too.” He scrunched up his face as he thought about something before coming toa conclusion and started speaking again. “It would seem that I have mostly my fathers’ blood in that respect…”

Gwen frowned then and opened her mouth to say something before Jack stopped her with a raised hand.

“Let me finish,” he insisted. “So anyway, my fathers’ people have the ability to heal themselves faster than most races in this, or any other galaxy, even a gun shot wound to the head is not really fatal.”

“You seemed rather fond of those.” Gwen grinned, and got an answering look in return.

“Ya,” he chuckled. “But that whole debacle with that demon, now that killed me, sucked the life right out of me… but that’s where my mothers race stepped in.” he waved his hand in the direction the Doctor had gone. “He’s the same race as she was, and when they die, they regenerate.” He frowned then. “It’s like their core memories are the same, but their bodies change, along with some of their personality, like a whole new person, but not.” He rubbed his forehead, “It’s kind of hard to explain. The Doctor I travelled with the first time, the Doctor who gave me Rose, wasn’t physically the man you see now.”

Gwen’s mind was spinning a little before she pointed to her ears. “Did he have big ears?” she said stupidly.

Jack laughed out loud at that as he nodded, “He also had a big nose, but she didn’t inherit that thank god” he rolled his eyes dramatically making her chuckle with him.

“So how does this explain you surviving after that big demon.” she asked

“That’s where it gets tricky.” He confessed. “I died before, with no chance of survival when Rose brought me back after looking into the heart of TARDIS.”

“Rose?” she frowned, images of a little pigtailed girl running though her mind.

“Rose was the Doctor’s companion before I joined up with them.” She saw a shadow enter his eyes at this memory. “She’s little Rose’s namesake.”

“ohh I’m sorry.” She said trying to be sympathetic.

He shook his head, “She’s not dead… She’s in a parallel universe now, and we can’t get her back…” he trailed off, before physically shaking himself. “Anyhow, she gave me life, but I didn’t change, another part of my fathers race, we don’t  regenerate like the Doctor would, we just fix ourselves, I guess.”

“All sounds very complicated.” Gwen had to admit with a sheepish smile, she didn’t really understand, but she was sure they would have more time later. She reached out and squeezed his wrist, “Still, it’s good to have you back, even if you haven’t been away for more than a few hours.”

“Ah…” Jack said as he looked away. “We only really came back to say hi while we recharge the TARDIS.”

“But… what…” she couldn’t help but blurt out. “You have to stay! You’re our boss!”

Jack shook his head, “I have a family now.” He whispered ever so softly. “I can’t risk my life in adventures anymore, well, at least not right now.”

Gwen didn’t miss the arm that he placed protectively around his belly. “You’re pregnant again?” she gasped.

“Four months and counting.” He grinned. “Another happy accident. So you see why I can’t just go gallivanting off into the path of the nearest monster who wants to kill me.”

“I guess not.” She muttered taking another sip of her coffee.

Jack sighed then, “The Doctor is the last of his kind.” He whispered. “I’m not saying we are Adam and Eve or anything, cos that goes against basic husbandry.” He chuckled. “But I’m all he has… We, are all he has… and he’s been alone for so long…”

Gwen couldn’t resist the pain in his voice and finally stood up and hugged him hard.

“hey hey!” came an amused voice besides them. “Jack what have I told you about flirting!”

Gwen was ready to pull away like some naughty school girl but Jack’s arm about her waist just pulled her closer as he turned to the Doctor.

“Oww damn, and I was thinking of taking on a nanny!” Jack said with a flutter of his eyelashes.

“I’ve told you,” the Doctor rolled his eyes. “Soon as you find a Eunuch with a cork, you can have a nanny.”

Gwen blinked once, as she got a mental image of that, then burst out laughing, she couldn’t help herself as she fell against Jack, her sides heaving. “Cork!” she managed to blurt out as tear filled her eyes.

The rest of the evening and well into the night passed in light banter, until finally Jack wished them all good night saying he would see them in the morning, then, as politely as he could, kicked them all from the police box and shut the door.

\- - -

Gwen rushed into work earlier than she normally would in the morning, even though it had taken her an age to get to sleep she still felt wide awake and ready for anything as she rushed down to the HUB, noting that even Ianto hadn’t been in yet.

As the big round door swung aside the first thing to greet her was a ball of giggles, demanding to be acknowledged.

Smiling she bobbed down and hugged the little girl, her little smiles were just infectious.

“So where are your parents this morning?” she asked looking around the main part of the HUB.

Rose made a pet lip then pointed up to the conference room.

Gwen followed her little finger. Jack and the Doctor were stood facing each other, Jack’s hands on the slightly taller mans shoulders, the Doctor’s around Jack’s waist, pulling the two together at the hips possessively. She blushed as they leaned together and shared what could only be described as a passionate kiss that ended up with Jack’s back being pushed up against the glass, hands everywhere.

Gwen covered Rose’s eyes then coughed loudly.

“I would ask if you guys would like some breakfast, but I see you already have something to eat!” she grinned as she watched as Jack cringed from behind. The Doctor just put his chin on Jacks’ shoulder and grinned down at her.

“Always room for more.” The Doctor said happily, earning himself a swat from Jack, taking the other mans’ hand they came down to meet her.

“We weren’t expecting anyone so early.” Jack apologised.

“That’s ok.” Gwen assured him as they made their way up to the sofas. “I bought bacon and egg butties and hot fresh buttered muffins, along with some coffee.” She placed the carrier bag with the box on the coffee table, and wasn’t surprised when little hands started foraging.

“I want one!” Rose said demandingly as she poked at the paper bag, already starting to seep grease. “Smells yummy!”

“Sit down then.” Jack said as he picked up one of the paper bags ripping it open carefully to make a makeshift plate, he then picked up a knife, and cut the dripping butty into four. Placing it all carefully into Roses’ lap, where she instantly picked up one corner clumsily and stuck it in her mouth, making an instant mess, but enjoying it all the same.

Jack then gave one to the Doctor then sat down next to Rose with his own.

“Ho I’ve missed this!” Jack said with joy as he took another bite.

Gwen smiled as she tucked into her hot buttered muffin, then Tosh, Ianto and Owen came bustling noisily into the HUB.

Gwen didn’t miss the way the Doctor looked up casually, placing himself protectively between Jack and Rose and the rest of the crew, once he realised who they were he relaxed again.

She looked at the Doctor with a new light then. When she had first realised what was going on yesterday she was jealous of this man who had taken her Jack away, jealous of the one who had put life into those blue eyes. He was the one who had given Jack back his reason for being and looking at them now, like a strange little family, she couldn’t help but envy them a little for their happiness.

Her eyes met the Doctors as they looked at each other, all joy was gone from his face in that moment as he looked at her solemnly with eyes that were so old and full of things she couldn’t even begin to understand.

“Daddy I got egg on me!” Rose suddenly said to Jack, who began tutting and dabbing at her top with a napkin.

She didn’t take her eyes off the Doctor as his attention was directed towards his daughter. His whole visage change as a grin seemed to light up his whole face and his ancient eyes became warm and indulgent.

That was when she realized that maybe Jack had been this man’s reason for living too.

\- - -

“How’s it going?” Jack whispered into the Doctors ear as he wrapped his arms about the other man’s waist from behind.

“Not as fast as I thought it might.” The Doctor sighed as he fiddled with a dial they had installed last year. “I’m afraid we are going to be here a few more days at this rate.”

“Well you did promise to take Rose to a toyshop while we were here, now you have the time.” He placed a kiss on the Doctors neck before going to turn and step away, but found his wrist caught, spun round and enveloped in his lovers arms. Where he found his backside pressed up against the control column and the Doctors face mere inches from his own.

“I believe I also promised to take you out so I could wine and dine you in style.” He purred, his brown eyes sparkling.

Jack laughed ecstatically, it wasn’t often the Doctor had his flirty moments. “I’ll have to pass on the wine but you can certainly dine me all you like.”

The Doctor moved his hands to Jacks’ stomach, laying them flat against the material and making little circling motions. “At least I don’t have to order a table for three… yet.” He pressed closer, forcing Jack to lean back a little. “Think we can get one of your old team to look after Rose for the night?” he said in a smouldering whisper.

Jack found his focus fixed on the Doctors lips. “I… I’m sure.” He had to lick his own lips as his breath caught in his throat. “… Someone will do it…”

“Good.” Was the other man’s only word as their lips met lightly.

“Excuse me?” came Toshs’ timid voice by the doors.

The Doctor growled as he put his head on Jack’s shoulder in annoyed frustration.

“Over here!” Jack called as he gave the Doctor a squeeze then pulled away. “You promised to show her the control panel.” He whispered to him, “I’ll send Ianto to get some of that coffee too.”

The Doctor just waved his hand at him as he moved his attention back to what he was doing earlier. “You can look after Rose when she wakes up from her nap then.”

“Don’t I always?” Jack chuckled as he made his way out the door, “I’ll see if I can book us somewhere for tonight, Italian I think!”

He got no reply as he smiled at Tosh on his way out, “He might be a bit grumpy.” He warned her, “Just ignore it.”

She smiled widely at him before scurrying over to the Doctor, laptop cradled in her arms like a baby.

Jack was just going out the doors when Ianto almost knocked him down.

“I thought I would make coffee for everyone, you said…” he left the rest unsaid as he pointed inside the TARDIS.

“Ya sure get as much as you can carry, there’s always more.” He grinned as he walked out into the HUB, looking around for Gwen, to see if she could look after the kid for the night.

He was only a few paces away when he heard a cry from inside the TARDIS.

“NO!” the Doctors voice boomed.

Jack turned to see his lover grab Tosh and throw her away from the console she was looking over… and he froze.

She had had her hand just where there was a small button even Jack knew not to touch, one they had been meaning to cover over and seal years ago, but never got round to after they found they couldn’t disconnect it from the main TARDIS control system.

He started to move just as the Doctors eyes met his own in sheer horror.

Then the TARDIS’ door’s slammed shut and she began to disappear.

Jack found himself sucked into the wake of where the TARDIS had been, the slight disorientation of the time vortex, it made him dizzy.

It was only after the sound of the engines had faded that he realized he was screaming; he couldn’t stop as he fell to his knees.

It felt like his soul had been ripped out as he lost that small mental attachment he had with the TARDIS’ self. Then the loss of the Doctor and his own child, that intimate link that let him know where either of them were at all times, the one that let him know if they were happy or sad, or in pain… gone… everything he had come to rely on in the past seven years… just gone.

He was eventually aware of Gwen holding him and rocking him, trying to calm him down, she was stroking his hair and muttering soothing nothings into his ear.

He knew also that Owen was hovering about, no doubt the Doctor in him being concerned.

It took ages before he was able to respond to Gwen, as he was lost in grief.

“It’s gonna be okay,” she tried to smile at him. “They will be back in no time at all, you were gone for four year’s right, but it was only hours to us… he’s gotta come back anytime now.”

He looked at her through the fog of his own tears that still fell as he shook his head. “No… no not…” but he couldn’t bring himself to say it.

They weren’t coming back, not today, not tomorrow… if ever again…

 

TBC


	3. Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose are stuck in the TARDIS far beyond Jack's reach... will the make it back in time?

**Chapter 3 – Too Far**

Tosh tried to block out the noise by covering her ears, but it seemed to bury it’s way into her skull.

At first she hadn’t realised what was going on as she picked herself up off the floor, rubbing her back where she had connected with the railing around what the Doctor referred to as the control column.

Then the noise had started to build into a crescendo, but it didn’t taper off.

First there was the sound that came from all around her, like a heart beat, then what sounded like the screech of metal under to much pressure, grinding together like nails down a blackboard.

Then the more human shrill cry of a little girl somewhere in the distance.

But the sound that she wanted to shut out the most was coming from the only other being in the room.

Through squinted eyes, she looked over to the main doors where the Doctor now stood.

His hands were clutched painfully tight into his hair as he arched his back, his mouth wide open as he screamed to the heavens.

But it was like nothing that she had ever heard before, this was something soul wrenching, the note of pure unadulterated agony and loss, disturbingly, not all together human.

The scene turned blurry as she realised tears were forming in her own eyes, she wiped them away, not knowing if it was from the pain in her head from the volume of noise, or the sound of such torment.

“DADDY!! Where’s Daddy?”

Tosh moved her head to see Rose come staggering into the room, her little face streaked with tears that still flowed down her red cheeks. She ran over to the Doctor and threw her arms about his legs, tugging and crying up to the man who seemed more lost in his own terror to worry about anything else.

Tosh slowly edged her way over until she knelt down by her and tried to pull her away, cooing and cajoling, but the child wouldn’t have it as she clung tighter to her father.

“Get away from her.”

Toshiko froze still with her hands out stretched as a jolt of cold animalistic fear crept down her spine.

‘At least the screaming stopped’ some level of her mind thought, as she slowly moved her head to look up at the cold voice that had just addressed her.

She physically flinched away as she found the Doctor looking down at her, his brown eyes, once so warm and round with mischief, were now slits of murderous rage.

His thin frame, once nothing to be threatened by, now oozed the threat of violence.

This was like some old tale her grandfather liked telling her when she was a child, about Youki masking themselves as human and terrorising villages.

And something inside her was desperately scared right now.

She pushed herself as far back as she could as the Doctor bent down to take his child into his arms, his eyes never leaving her as he did so.

“Where’s Daddy!?” the girl questioned again as she tried to look into his face.

Tosh watched as the cold eyes moved from her to his daughter, suddenly becoming full of pain as he spoke to her.

“The TARDIS is trying to go home.” He said, his voice soft, but breaking on almost every word.

“But she can’t!” Rose wailed, “You said so! I didn’t touch the button!”

“No you didn’t.” he replied as he tried to wipe her tear streaked cheek with a thumb. For a moment he looked back at Tosh again. “Someone else did.”

“But I can’t feel Daddy! Where did he go? Make her go back!” now she buried her head into the Doctors shoulder.

Tosh’s heart went cold at the man’s next words.

“I can’t…”

\- - -

Gwen bit her lip as she looked back over to where Jack sat, one arm around his belly, the other covering his eyes.

It had taken some time before they had calmed him enough to move him, all but dragging him over to the tatty old sofa.

“He doesn’t look too good.” Owen mused, arms tightly folded over his chest, trying not to look as worried as she was.

“Mr Understatement.” She muttered. “I’ve never seen him like this. What are we gonna do?”

Owen shrugged uncomfortably. “From what he was babbling it doesn’t sound like they will be back anytime soon… and in his… Condition, we can’t leave him here to fend for himself.”

Gwen couldn’t help but frown at the other man, he was obviously not happy with the idea of male pregnancy. Well at least that was something she could sympathize with, but then she wasn’t too surprised, not with her current job.

“Well I guess he can stay with me, I have a spare room. I’m not sure how Rhys is going to take it.”

“He’s not used to sharing?” Owen gave her a sly smile. When she glared at him, he rubbed his face with both hands and turned serious. “Look, why don’t you take him home to get some rest, he’s obviously in some kind of shock and from what I  know of pregnancy it’s really not good for him right now.” He pushed her towards the traumatised man. “I’ll hold the fort here, then come by and…” he coughed, “examine him, we have an ultrasound around here somewhere I can dig out.” Then he walked towards Jack himself, she was close on his heals.

“Jack?” Owen said, but got no reply, so he sat on the coffee table facing him patting his knee in a most doctorly type way. “I’m sending you home with Gwen, I want you to tell her if you have any abdominal pain, ok?” there was no response, “OK?” he said more firmly.

Jack finally looked up, his face was white and his eyes red, but he nodded mutely.

“And I want you to rest, that’s doctor’s orders.”

Gwen cringed as they watched Jack’s face crumple as the tears began falling again.

“Yeah, well…” Owen muttered. “I’m your physician now, so you have to do what I tell you, for you and your child’s best interests. We can’t have you ending up in casualty now can we… so come on.” He pulled Jack to his feet. “Go rest, if they come back I’ll know where you are.”

Gwen dashed off then to get one of Jack’s coats they had found when they were tidying up the first time.

\- - -

It hadn’t taken them long to get to her flat, she led her boss by the hand the whole way, despite the odd looks she got from people who passed.

After all not many people got to see a grown man with tears streaming from his eyes every day.

“Come on in,” she said, pulling him through the door, then leading him towards the box room that passed as a guest room, come dump room for all the junk they had.

Soon as she opened the door she sighed, there were boxes and old clothes piled up on the bed, as well as everywhere else.

“Ok… so I need to do some tidying. Come on.” She led him to her own bedroom, the sheets were clean on the other day, so it wouldn’t be so bad.

Letting go of Jack for a second she threw back the duvet, then turned back to him and began taking off his great coat.

He didn’t make a sound, just content to let her push and pull him about like some kind of giant doll.

“Sit down there,” she patted the bed, and watched as he slowly but automatically did as he was told. Then she removed his shoes and got him to lie down.

“You just stay here and call me if you need anything ok?” she stroked his fringe away from his eyes.

He didn’t reply as he turned from her and closed his eyes, curling up on his side and burying his face into his hands.

“Right.” She tucked him in a bit more before softly leaving the room.

So for the rest of the morning Gwen attacked the spare room as quietly as she could. She had no idea how long he would be staying with them, so she packed as much as she could into boxes, then stacked them in the small hallway to one side, she placed all the clothes into charity bag’s that had been dropped though the door and precariously placed them on top of the box’s. Finally she changed the sheets on the bed, and bought in one of the better looking house plants to sit on the window to make it look more homely.

She was just finishing off the last of the dusting when the phone rang.

She dived for it before it rang for a third time. “Hello?” she questioned down the receiver.

“Hey… What are you doing home?” came Rhys’s voice down the line.

“Oh, well…” she pondered how to explain this one away. ‘my very male boss is pregnant and has to stay with us for a while?’, she didn’t think that would work right now, but she was saved from answering as her boyfriend continued.

“I was just gonna leave a message, hoping you might get it at some point in the next twenty four hours.”

‘Ho here we go again.’ She though, but didn’t reply.

“I’m gonna be late home, some boys from work are going to that new club tonight and dragging me along, you know the one, down by the docks. So you can come if you want, if not I’ll see you later. Ok I have to go!”

“Ok, see you.” She managed just as he hung up.

She was just about to go check on Jack when there was a soft knock at the door. When she peered though the spy hole she saw Owen looking slightly bored and put out, just like he always did.

“Bout time!” he said as she opened the door for him, “You have any idea how heavy this crap is?”

He all but dragged a large box on wheels into the flat. “So where is he so I can examine him?”

“Through there,” she said pointing past the box’s and bags, she didn’t expect it, but she felt kinda awkward letting her ex-fling into the very room she shared with her boyfriend.

“Is he ok?” Owen asked as he manoeuvred the box round. “No pains or anything.”

Gwen just shrugged, “I’ve been cleaning out the spare room all morning, and I never heard anything.”

Owen growled as he rolled his eyes, “I asked you to keep an eye on him.”

“I was just about to!” she protested.

Owen stopped to glare at her, “He’s in shock for fucks sake!” he snapped. “He’s not in his right mind and I specifically asked you to look out for him.”  
”I’m sorry.” She quelled the feeling of being told off like a stupid school girl, then her eyes caught the clock on the wall, it was already past four in the evening. “Oh my god!” she gasped. “I didn’t realise it was that late!”

“What ever” Owen muttered as he went into the bedroom where he instantly put on his Doctor façade.

“Jack? Jack…!” he said ever so softly, shaking the other man’s shoulder a bit. “I need to check you out mate, make sure everything’s ok. Can you roll onto your back for me?” He said as he took hold of the covers and threw them aside.

Jack did as he was instructed, but he didn’t look at them, or even acknowledge their presence, just stared up at the ceiling.

“Right.” Owen said as he hopped from foot to foot, rubbing his hands together. “I guess this should be the same as with women.” Ever so carefully he lifted Jacks’ t-shirt up over his belly, then unbuttoned his jeans to open them a little.

Gwen watched as Owen slowly felt around Jack’s belly, then removed a stethoscope from the box he had brought. Putting it on he then breathed on the flat end to warm it before using it on Jack. He grumbled something as he moved it around. “Well everything sounds ok, though I think you should eat something, your stomachs grumbling.” He chuckled but got no response.

“Oh well, Gwen gimmi a hand will ya.” He said as he turned back to the box.

Inside was the promised ultrasound, monitor and everything. It took them a few minutes to set it up.

“I didn’t have time to warm the gel.” Owen addressed his patient, “so it’s gonna be a little cold.” Then he was squeezing clear gel onto Jacks belly, before moving the wand thing though it.

Gwen watched the fuzzy blue image on the screen, she couldn’t make hide nor hair of it, but Owen ummed and arrd in satisfied tones.

“Well everything looks the same and where it all should be, what is it? Four months?”

Jack just nodded slowly before turning his face away from them.

Owen switched off the equipment, “Well, we should keep this stuff here, no point dragging it back and forth… You just ring me if anything changes and I’ll be right over. Ok?”

Another slight nod.

Owen then wiped Jack clean, straightened his clothes and covered him back up again before ushering Gwen out the room.

“Try and get some food in him, use blackmail if you have to, call me if anything happens you’re not happy with.”

“Sure.” She said softly.

“I left a note at the HUB if that Doctor guy comes back with Tosh and Ianto…” he placed a hand on her shoulder, “You stay with him, of the both of us, you’re the one who can get through to him.”

Gwen felt tears in her own eyes, the last few days had been a blur of one emotion or another and she was exhausted. And now the man she admired was hurt in a way that she couldn’t just put a plaster on and make better.

For a change Owen didn’t patronise her, instead he took her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

“I still have something’s left to do back at base; I’ll be over in the morning though to see how things are going.”

She felt him kiss the top of her head before he pulled away and left.

Numbly she wandered back to the bedroom. Jack had turned back onto his side.

She sat down on the bed, placing one hand on his shoulder, only to find it shaking.

“Jack?” she questioned softly as she leaned over a little to see his face, it was covered by his hands and she could see the tears.

Without a word she made her way to the other side of the bed and laid down facing him under the covers, then pulled him into her arms, pressing his face into her chest.

“It’s gonna be alright,” She promised, and deep down she knew she was telling the truth, but that was her heart talking. Her head said otherwise. “It’s gonna be alright.”

\- - -

Rhys was proud that he managed to get the key in the hole as he stumbled though the door.

 That new club had been great, nothing like cheap booze when all his friends are fondling as many woman as they could, so he downed his drinks half hoping Gwen would turn up and half expecting to be disappointed, again he wasn’t so surprised.  She never did. But as he drowned his sorrows his temper also rose. What was the point of a girlfriend when you never fucking saw her, always running off after that tall American twat in the old coat like some avenging hero… “Fucker…” he seethed to himself as he kicked his shoes off.

He shed his coat and let it land on the floor; he was unbuttoning his shirt as he stepped into his bedroom and flicked the light on. Then he stopped, his breath caught in his throat.

Gwen was on her side of the bed cuddling up with that twat Americans’ face in her tits.

Without thinking he turned off the light, closing the door softly as he made his way to the living room. Numbly he sat down on the sofa, staring at nothing.

All this time… All this time he thought it was just a job, when she came home smelling of someone else, he just innocently thought that it was just new surroundings or something… But now he knew… She was fucking her boss… and in HIS bed!

He gritted his teeth on his anger; his brain spinning trying to find what to do next, but it was a blank.

There was a shuffling from the hall… then someone walked into the living room and through into the kitchen.

He heard the cupboards being opened and closed as if they were looking for something.

He couldn’t take it anymore as his eyes narrowed.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doin’?” he hissed as he stood up and turned to look at Gwens’ boss.

At first the other man just blinked at him. “I need a glass…” he said.

Rhyss’ blood boiled. He needed a bloody glass? Who the hell did the think he was, shagging his missis then asking for a fucking glass like he owned the bloody place!

“I’ll give you a fucking glass!” he screamed as he launched himself at the taller man.

He had no idea how he got into the kitchen so fast, but with all the force of speed he punched the American in the face, sending him crashing into the sink were he slumped to the floor.

Now he just saw red, remembering the way this man just dismissed him when ever they had met, taking Gwen further and further away from him with every day she worked with him.

He bought back his foot and kicked the prone man now cowering on the floor, arms wrapped about his torso whimpering, begging him to stop. This only fuelled his anger more as he landed another kick.

\- - -

Gwen awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright.

At first her mind was a blank, before she looked over to the open door, then realised that she was alone, Jack was gone.

Then she heard it, the sound of Rhys shouting then something crashing in the kitchen.

She tried to scramble out of bed, cursing as her feet got caught in the sheets. Then her heart went cold at the sound of Jack’s soft cries of ‘stop’.

She flung herself at the door, down the corridor and into the living room where she saw Rhys bent over, his hand braced against the sink as he kicked something repeatedly.

When she saw what he was kicking she froze in horror.

Jack was huddled on the floor, trying to turn his back to his attacker while trying desperately to protect his stomach for any blows, all the while giving out oof’s of pain as each vicious blow landed.

Then she was moving again, she grabbed Rhys, throwing him bodily to the other side of the kitchen, not bothering that he landed dazed on the floor as she bent to Jack.

“Jack!” she called, pulling the struggling man into her arms. “Jack it’s me it’s all right now!” she brushed her fingers though his long hair, cooing in his ear as she rocked him.

After a few moments he settled down, growing limp in her hold, before tensing again and trying to bury himself against her, that was when she realised Rhys was getting unsteadily to his feet, she could smell the alcohol from where she knelt.

“You fucking unfaithful bitch!” he snarled, propped up against the counter.

Gwen froze, had he found out?

“I go out for the night and you jump into bed with your bloody boss!”

She let the breath she was holding go. “What the hell are you talking about!” she yelled back at him, “We have our clothes on you idiot. Look…” she took a calming breath, “Something happened today, and Jack’s just staying with us for a while… He’s in shock, I left him in our bed while I cleared out the spear room, didn’t you see the boxes in the hall!”

Rhys blinked at her owlishly. His drunken mind obviously trying to take in this bit of information.

She turned her attention away from her boyfriend and tried to get a better look at Jack. His lip was bleeding profusely and his cheek was already red and inflamed. “Jack, what hurts?”

He just tried to bury his face again, once this powerful self-sufficient man was now trying to hide from the harmful world like a child.

“Tell me what hurts!” she demanded.

“Back an’… side…” he muttered, moving his right hand in the vague direction. Then he became still, his blue eyes widened in something like horror as he reached around to his backside, when he bought his hand back around his fingers were smeared in blood. “No…” he whispered as his whole body began to shake. “No…!”

“Rhys, get me the phone…” Gwen hissed. When she heard nothing, she looked over at the other man, who still stood stunned.

“I didn’t kick him so hard…” he uttered.

“Get me the bloody phone!” she cried.

He shook himself then dumbly took the phone from its hook and passed it to her then stood back again.

Still with one arm around Jack who was getting more distraught by the second, she pressed in the numbers she had committed to memory.

The ringing on the other end seemed to go on forever before it was finally picked up.

“Yeah…” came a bored sleepy voice from the other end.

“Owen, Get over here now! Jack’s bleeding!” she screamed down the receiver.

She was answered by a faraway curse as the line went dead.

\- - -

Ianto sat next to Toshiko in the control room as they watched the tall gangly man fiddling with the control column. They had sat like this for at least 2 hours now, after the Doctor had put his daughter to bed.

He had tried talking to him, but all he did was glare at them, and Tosh was silent, just sitting there with her eyes wide, watching.

After the initial screeching noise, there seemed to be a sound that permeated everything. It was nothing like the slow whispered heartbeat type sound that they had heard before… this was the sound of something in pain, like a mourning wail that never seemed to ebb away and infected everything.

Finally he had had enough, Standing up he addressed the Doctor. “So how long is this going to take?” He asked, “I had paperwork that I needed to file.”

The Doctor paused, then turned his eyes slowly towards him. Ianto took a step back, it was almost the same look Jack gave them all when they tried to open the time vortex, but this look was more frightening, so ancient it was terrifying.

At first the Doctor didn’t move then he was suddenly animated, throwing his arms in the air and strode about the control column. “oooh, I don’t know, maybe we are being thrown through space across galaxies to get back to a place that no longer exists, with no off switch or a reset button, all because someone touched something that they shouldn’t have, even didn’t ask to touch, just touched it, as glib as you please… and BOOM!  Here we are, stuck in a ship that once it reaches it’s destination, that’s not there, we are gonna… well I’m not sure what’s gonna happen, but what ever it is we are going to keep doing it until maybe I can disable this nice little protection circuit that used to be really handy in a fix, but is now unbelievably useless, here we are, stuck, with no way of getting any help… well not helpful help, more of an unhelpful help, or help that’s not so much as help as hindrance…” then he seemed to quell. “So now we are stuck… Until I can find a way of fixing the unfixable…”

“So you’re saying this could be permanent?” Ianto was proud his voice didn’t break, he was going to be stuck in this place with his lov… ex-lovers’, he corrected himself, lover forever? That just couldn’t be happening; Jack had hinted at something the other day, and how could that happen if he was stuck?

“In a nutshell.” The Doctor replied in a dead tone that was more frightening that the anger before it. “And I’ve left Jack behind… again.”

The pain in that last sentence was so palpable that Ianto could almost feel it. It seemed to wash off the Doctor in waves leaving a hollow feeling in Ianto’s chest. He was vaguely aware of Tosh sobbing behind him.

He managed to turn and sat down unceremoniously next to her, as he put an arm about her shoulders.

When he looked back up he saw the Doctor slowly making his way to the only other door in the room, his shoulders hunched, head down.

And that was when the panic really set in…

\- - -

Gwen paced the small space, from window to door and back again, gnawing at her fingernails as she did so. Ryes hadn’t moved from his place on the sofa, his head in his hands since Owen had kicked them out of their bedroom.

Thirty minuets earlier Owen had finally come banging on the door, demanding to know what had happened, then when he saw Jack still on the kitchen floor, he had been furious, not his normal type boisterous anger, but a quiet seething anger, all of it geared towards Ryes. Gwen couldn’t blame him, she wasn’t too happy with the man she thought she knew right now either.

They had carefully got Jack to his feet, then with great difficulty moved him through into the main bedroom, throwing the duvet off they laid him down on his side.

Gwen had offered to help, but Owen had just asked her to bring him warm water and towels then shoved her from the room.

She was just about to go and see if he needed anything else when Owen came back into the room, the bowl and bloody towels in hand. She couldn’t read the expression on his face.

“So?” she asked desperately, “Please tell me it’s gonna be ok!” she begged.

Owen just shrugged as he dumped his burden in the sink, then washed his own hands.

“So far as I can tell, there is extreme bruising to his back and right leg, another straight one on his right midsection, I assume where he fell against something.” Then he looked down at the sink, and the disarray it was still in. “Well that explains that.” He rubbed both hands over his face and groaned wearily. “There will be trauma to his womb, but its sound… for now…”

“But the bleeding?” she moaned, “He was bleeding so much!”

Owen managed a humourless chuckle. “That was from a pen in his back pocket taking a blow, snapping and gouging a deep wound out of his ass.” He reached into a pocket and pulled out the item in question; it just looked like a silver pen that had been bent till it snapped leaving two razor sharp edges.

Gwen clamped a hand over her mouth. “Oh thank god!” she muttered, relief washing though her leaving her knees weak.

“But this doesn’t mean its all ok.” Owen uttered softly, “With the shock and… beating… There is now physical as well as physiological trauma to the womb… I’m sorry to say this… but it’s not looking good, I’ll go get some meds as soon as the pharmacy opens to try and stop a miscarriage, it’s not the kinda thing we sto…”

Before he could finish she felt her legs buckle beneath her, then Owen was holding her as they crumpled to the floor.

Owen just held her close for a few moments, before Rhys’s voice broke the silence.

“What are you guys talking about?”

Gwen pulled away and saw Owen rolling his eyes and he helped her to her feet.

Rhys still sat with his head in his hands.

“Your talking like that guy is pregnant or something, he’s a bloody guy!” then he was getting to his feet to face them.

Gwen looked at Owen who just shrugged. “That’s cos somehow he actually is.” Owen said in an offhand tone. “Or he will be if he can get over the beating you have just given him you fucking ida… oof!”

Gwen elbowed him in the ribs. “Look Rhys... it’s too late… early to talk about this and you’re still drunk… go to bed…”  
”I can’t go to bed, that freaks in it!” He snapped.

“Like I would sleep anywhere near you after what you just did!” she snarled back. “The spare room is cleaned up; you’re sleeping in there for the foreseeable future!”

With a violent wave of his arm Rhys stomped off and Gwen gave a sigh of relief.

“I guess I’ll also get some retcon in the morning.” Owen mused.

Gwen shook her head. “That’s not gonna help, either he accepts this, or… or, well we’ll just have to see…” she knew Jack had scolded her to keep her life separate, but what kind of life was it with a guy who seemed to get more and more violent and jealous the more time went on… she knew one day she would have to choose, she just didn’t want it to be now.

“Look.” Owen said. “I’m gonna crash out here for a bit… I take it I’m on the sofa?”

“Yeah… umm I’ll get you a blanket.”

She got Owen a pillow and blanket, then made her way back to Jack, he was once again on his side under the duvet, curled up, and when she looked closer she could see his eyes wide open.

With a sigh, she toed off her shoes and sock’s, then took off her jeans before sliding under the covers again.

“It’s gonna be ok.” She whispered as she once again pulled him into her arms, trying to make sure she didn’t jar him. “It’s all gonna be all right.” She knew she was just trying to reassure herself, but she had to hope.

\- - -

He held Rose in his arm’s as she slept, slowly rocking back and forth in the rocking chair Jack had insisted on so long ago.

The amount of times he had to take Rose and tuck her up in bed, before lifting an equally sleeping Jack into their own bed from this very chair, were beyond counting. It was just one of the many moments where he didn’t mind being domestic. Where the past and future didn’t matter and he found himself at peace with the most mundane of little things.

He had watched many other people have these moments over his time alone, always picking up the odd passengers, loving and protecting them with his life, if need be. But he knew they all must end sooner or later. Always sooner when he thought that maybe he had found the one, the one he could watch grow old and die, but those were the quickest to leave him.

But not Jack…

Jack had come and then gone so soon, that he didn’t even have time to register that he had feelings for him.

Then he had blundered back in, alive and well and immortal. Someone he didn’t have to watch die, someone who the TARDIS let mess with her innards and never complained.

He smiled wryly at that.

He should have realised in his last incarnation that she, the TARDIS, already knew what he was blind to. That Jack was the one he had been flying all over space and time for, and all that time had been worth it, every second… But now he was gone.

He could also feel her mourning for Jack, tingeing at the edge of his own grief.

Rose squirmed in her sleep and whimpered a little.

He made shushing noises, as he held her that little bit tighter, kissing the top of her blond head till she settled back to sleep.

At least he had her. His and Jack’s little Rose, a little piece of the man who had stolen not one, but both, of his hearts.

Now she was doomed to living her life lost in space unless he could fix this.

That was something he had to do, no questions, he had promised Jack he would be there, promised he would take care of him. Him, Rose and their yet to be born child.

As part of that promise he knew Jack would never forgive him if he neglected their little bundle of joy, even though he yearned to lose himself trying to fix the TRADIS so they could all get back to Earth.

Something tickled over his cheek and it took him a moment to realise…

He was crying.

\- - -

Jack woke with a start, sitting bolt upright, then fell back down, dizzy.

At first he just stared up at the low ceiling, not understanding where he was or why. That was before the hollow hole in his chest which seemed to go on forever, followed by a deafening silence, even though he hadn’t been aware of the sound before, just now aware of its absence.

He wasn’t surprised by the tears that were leaking from his eyes.

Then other things started making themselves known, odd pains like bruises on his back, and a strange stinging pain… but something more important was wrong, something inside was loosening, trying to brake away and die.

Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and tried to focus deeper and what he found scared him.

His own body was trying to reject the foetus and that wasn’t something he was willing to let happen, not if this was all he had left of his Doctor.

Without thinking he reached into his own being, soul, if you will, then wrapped it about his precious cargo, layering it, letting it leech strength from him, almost attaching it to his own being to keep it safe, to keep it alive.

He knew the Doctor wouldn’t let him do this, he would stop him, would hold him, and tell him everything would be all right, that they had all the time in the universe… But he wasn’t here, nor would he be.

He heard himself sob out loud.

Then someone moved besides him.

“Jack?”

It was Gwen, her voice filled with nothing but worry and concern as she leant over him and he couldn’t keep the grief in as he let the gut wrenching sobs come.

 

TBC


	4. Some time later

**Chapter 4 – Some time later.**

Gwen leaned back in her chair with a sigh; she had finally finished the report for their last mission. Yet another ‘Recover the alien artefact at all costs’ mission.

She swivelled her chair about to find Owen snoozing at his own deck and smiled, she wasn’t sure how he managed to take over Toshs’ job, but he was now a wiz on the monitors. Then she caught sight of Jack as he flipped another page of a report he had received.

It had almost been four and a half months since he had gone and come back. The first few days had been hard, Jack had been so deep in grief that they often found him trying to hide his tears, but then he had rallied behind a false smile and everything seemed to get back to normal… or as normal as it could be with two men down and Jack no longer going out, risking his life as he once did. But she could understand that, his midsection was now too obvious to hide, so getting too and from the HUB was all done by car.

Nothing untoward had really happened since then, something both she and Owen were thankful for.

After finally feeling the baby move for the first time it had been the most rewarding thing, its tiny little movements of life made them all that more protective of the vessel that carried it.

Rhys had been stunned and then dazed by what was happening to her boss, but short of Owen feeding him Retcon every morning, he came to accept it as only a guy like him could, he ignored it, pretending Jack was just crashing at their place and getting fat while doing it.

Now, as the time came closer to the birth, Jack’s behaviour had changed. He was now getting fastidious about his surroundings, his room was spotless, everything in it’s place, he had even bought in a thicker, softer mattress with more feather down duvets and soft flannel covers with thick fluffy pillows topping it all off.  Buying in foodstuffs was like a compulsion, filling her cupboards and freezer. She was at least happy that he wasn’t eating gherkins dipped in Nutella, the only food fetish he seemed to have was for hard liquorice sticks which he kept on him at all times.

Owen joked that Jack was nesting, but he was being serious and stepped up his watching.

They had also quizzed Jack about the birth; his first child was delivered by Caesarean section, something Owen didn’t want to do alone and getting someone else in would prove difficult, especially if they couldn’t use any other Torchwood doctors. Jack had reassured him that he could give birth naturally; it was just that it could cause complications as with any other birth.

Owen had still been reticent, but he finally gave in, preparing a room in the HUB for the delivery. A few midwives and paediatricians on speed dial with Retcon vials if things got ugly.

Now it was just a waiting game...

Owen grunted then sat up, blinking as he looked at his watch. “Uggh… it’s late.” He muttered as he glanced over at Jack, then her. “Don’t you think he should be getting home?”

She stood and stretched, “Yeah, I’ll also try and get him to eat something.”

Owen blinked at her. “Hu?” he questioned, being out most of the day so had missed her trying to get Jack to eat something.

“He says he’s off his food today, he’s not even turned his mouth black with them Liquorice sticks he keeps eating.” She stretched her arms over her head hearing her back crack.

There was a flurry of movement and when she looked over Owen was rushing towards Jack’s office. When she got there she found Owen questioning him and checking his temperature.

“Was it just this morning that you went off food?” Owen said as he took Jack’s wrist, checking his pulse.

Jack chuckled to himself before he gave a jaw breaking yawn. “Sorry, I should have realised.” He confessed and there as a little sparkle in his blue eyes.

“Do you know how long?” Owen let his wrist go.

Jack shrugged, “A few more days, I didn’t eat for four days before Rose was born, so we have time.” He yawned again, covering his mouth.

Gwen could see the moisture on his lashes.

A new weirdness about Jack, since he got back, was that he slept. But by the dark circles under his eyes you couldn’t tell that he slept more than was normal, he went to bed early and woke up late.They had found him napping in the HUB a lot. He had joked that he was catching up on all the years of sleep he never got, but as he grew thinner and his belly swelled he just looked gaunt and always weary, like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and sometimes she thought it might be.

“You sure…?” Owen asked sceptically. The Doctor in him quite prepared to keep him here in the clinical conditions of the room he had prepared.

Jack nodded as he awkwardly got to his feet, using his desk and Owen as leverage. “Ya, I’m sure, I just wanna go and get some sleep, it’s been a long day.”

Owen bit his lip as Gwen got his coat.

“Yeah, well, I’m gonna stay over, I don’t want you going into labour when I’m halfway across the bloody city.”

Jack gave him a half smile, “Thanks…”

\- - -

Ianto was bored…

Tosh had been quite happy these last few months, held up in what the Doctor called his Archive, but was more like a library, with only one station that could be called a computer. The rest of the humongous room was taken up with shelf upon shelf of books, scrolls and at the very back, large stone tablets covered in strange writings and pictographs. All of them dusty and all in varying states of neglect, they would have been covered in dust and cobwebs if there was such a thing in this place they called a ship. In one corner there was a real open fire with a huge stone surround, and in a semi circle around it were sinfully comfortable sofas and chairs. That was where he found Tosh on a regular basis, curled up with a book, and there she stayed lost to everything but the written word.

She avoided the Doctor as much as she could, mostly cos whenever they met, the Doctor glowered at her.

Ianto was still bored, after finding nothing to occupy his time, he had taken it upon himself to clean, it was almost like a stress relief, but that didn’t last long, as the Doctor had explained to him one evening, the TARDIS looked after that kind of thing. Eventually he had found what was cutely called ‘The Wardrobe Room’ it was more like a cathedral, racks and racks of clothes stretching on for what seemed like infinity. So to keep himself from going mad he had sorted everything by style, then colour, men’s on one side, women’s on the other, and those he couldn’t identify were stuffed at the back.

\- - -

It had been enough of a distraction, but it had only lasted for just over a month, so he had started on the Library until the Doctor had asked him to stop when he had run out of alphabet he could decipher.

So now the med-bay, kitchen, pantry, store rooms, something that looked like a warehouse full of furniture and the other small apartments come bedrooms were now all neatly ordered, tidied and if necessary inventoried. If he wasn’t tidying then he was looking after Rose and teaching her how to read and write, well read and write English along with basic maths.

It all helped to pass the time, he refused to think about what was beyond the two main doors, the blackness that seemed to go on forever, whatever had happened here? Even sunlight from distant stars was still travelling through to fill the void that had been left by something the Doctor had mutteringly called, The Time War. that had swallowed up his galaxy wiping it from time and space.

He never thought that he would yearn for blue skies, to feel sunlight on his face or to look out of a fucking window!

He took a deep breath as he tried to calm down.

There seemed to be an ominous tension thrumming through the ship putting everyone on edge, well everyone but the Doctor, he seemed more frantic of late.

He finally found himself in the control room, Tosh was already there, she looked tense as well and it was strange seeing her out and about. But as he looked over at the control column he could see why.

The place was in complete disarray, wires, tubes and all kinds of tec parts littered everywhere, and right in the middle was the Doctor pulling out yet more wires and all the time swearing in languages even the TARDIS wasn’t translating.

“What’s going on?” he whispered to Toshiko.

She shrugged her shoulders, her eyes wide. “He asked me if I wanted a cup of tea… then he just ran out and came here… He’s been like that for about two hours.”

“Did he say anything?”

“Just something about it being too late or to soon… something about time anyway.”

They just stood there for another fifteen minutes.

“What day is it?” Ianto finally asked as an idea tickled at his consciousness.

“Thursday, why?”

“Ok, so how long have we been here?”

Toshiko was quiet for a moment before answering, “four months, two weeks, three days and umm…” she looked at her watch. “Thirteen hours two minutes.”

“Won’t Jack be giving birth about now?”

Tosh spun around to look at him, her mouth open. “Yes!” she confirmed.

There was a sudden burst of activity from the middle of the room; they looked to see the Doctor climbing out of the hole he was in, then going to stand and stare at the button that had caused all this mess.

He was breathing heavily as he put both hands ether side of it.

“Doctor?” Tosh called softly, she was obviously worried.

“I can’t break a promise…” he whispered to himself. “Don’t make me…”

\- - -

Jack was happy when Gwen finally left him alone after tucking him in. He could hear her talking to Owen in the other room and he wished they would go to sleep so the quiet would be complete.

The child inside him moved restlessly, kicking and pushing like it was trying to make its’ home bigger. He rubbed a hand over a small elbow or knee trying to ease it back before it pushed out of his skin, he muttered something hoping it would settle soon, but knew it wouldn’t.

He had lied to Owen earlier, well not lied exactly, he had gone off his food for days before Rose was born. But he had gone off his food yesterday, only Gwen had been to busy to notice and things seemed to be happening quicker this time.

He knew deep down that his child was coming soon, if not tonight then early in the morning, but there was no way he was having it at the HUB in the sterile environment that Owen was so proud of. He wasn’t sure Gwen was going to forgive him for messing up this little cramped room he had come to call home, but he was sure she would understand. After all, she hadn’t looked about the sterile room all too happily when Owen was showing it to them.

So here he lay, praying that time would stop, praying that this was all some horrible dream that the Doctor and the TARDIS and his little Rose would turn up soon and this would all just go away. But he knew it wasn’t going to happen.

Praying to all the deities he knew but not believing that any of them were listening right now.

Biting back his tears he massaged the child inside him.

He had to be strong, even though every day had been a trial just to keep going. Since the day he almost miscarried, the child had been leeching all his strength, eating up his very living essence in it’s selfishness to stay alive and he denied it nothing, even though he was now so tired his bones ached with it, like he was being eaten up inside, leaving him weak and hollow.

He knew that the birth would take every thing he had left, hopefully it was enough, enough to let him look upon the face of his child, to know that he had done everything he could to let it breath in the wonders of the world and so that one day it might meet it’s father and sister… Even if he wouldn’t be there to share in that honour.

The child gave a violent kick up, making him gasp for air, almost like a reproach for thinking such things.

“I’m sure you’re going to be a boy.” He wheezed and couldn’t help but smile a little, Owen had looked to see what sex the child was, but he hadn’t wanted to know, not when it couldn’t be shared with his family, it felt like cheating somehow.

Finally he felt his eyes closing, Gwen and Rhys had gone to bed now, he heard them going past his door. Owen was still watching telly with the volume turned down. Everything seemed peaceful…

…

Jack woke with a start.

At first he didn’t know why.

It was still dark, the flat was silent, there wasn’t even much noise coming from the street outside, the odd car in the distance, nothing more.

Sometime during his sleep he had rolled onto his back, and with the weight of the bulge it wasn’t the most comfortable way to sleep, so carefully he turned onto his side and his eyes widened.

He was wet.

At first he thought that maybe he had wet himself with the baby pressing down on his already abused bladder. But his bladder made its self known that it wasn’t empty at all and would need to be very soon.

Throwing off the covers he eased his legs over the side of the bed, then gritting his teeth  stood and winced as more wetness seeped down his legs.

He opened the nearest top drawer and pulled out some more pyjama bottoms and a long t-shirt he had stashed there especially for this occasion, then ambled his way towards the small bathroom.

Awkwardly he pushed down his soiled bottoms and relieved himself before sitting down on the loo where he started to change. Just as he was trying to get his left foot in the new bottoms his stomach cramped viciously.

When it passed he had one hand on the bath, the other on the sink as he took in deep and even breaths.

He groaned as he bent over awkwardly trying to get hold of the waistband, to at least have some dignity, but it really wasn’t going to happen, he thought there might not be much point anyway, so he toed off the clean pyjama bottoms and left them on the floor with the soiled ones.

He only just managed to get out the door when another wave of cramps hit, leaving him gripping the doorframe of his room. He wasn’t aware of making any sound, but he heard Owen move in the main room, then he was with him, taking his elbow and guiding him to the bed.

“What’s wrong?” Owen demanded. “Oww for God’s sake tell me it’s a bloody false alarm.”

Jack felt the hysterical laughter bubble up within him. “Afraid not.” He chuckled as he lay on his side. “It’s the real thing… Ho, crap” he tried to sit up again.

“What?” At least with Owen sounding panicked it soothed his own nerves.

“The beds wet.” He groused as he finally sat on the edge.

Even with Owen in the room he was still alone.

\- - -

Gwen was started awake by Owen shouting at her to get up and dressed. At first she didn’t know what was happening, she had just been dreaming about chasing a weevil through a meadow of poppies. At least the adrenalin from the dream helped her get up faster.

“What the fucks going on?” Rhys groaned angrily. He hated being woken up in the middle of the night, after all, who did.

“GWEN! In here NOW!” Owen called, and his temper would only get worse.

When she entered Jack’s room, she found him sitting on the chair in the corner, as Owen was pulling the bottom sheets off the bed.

“Will you fucking talk to him, he refuses to go to the HUB!”

She frowned as she looked at Jack who just looked exhausted. “HUB? Why?” she said stupidly, scrubbing a hand though her hair.

Owen stopped what he was doing to glare at her. “He’s giving birth Gwen.” He stated as if she was stupid. “Now unless you want him to have the sprog here, I suggest you talk some bloody sense into him, cos he’s sure not listening to me!”

“I’m sorry Owen… but I don’t want it there, too many bad memories… ugg.” Jack’s hands gripped the arms of the chair, turning his knuckles white.

Owen went back to what he was doing as she made her way over to Jack, avoiding Owen as best she could. She placed her hands on his, while whatever pain he was in passed. “It would be best if we take you to the HUB Jack…” she actually didn’t think that, it was too white and clinical for anyone’s well being, and she had seen the reticent look on Jack’s face when they had been in there.

Jack moved his left hand and gripped hers, “I Do Not Want To Have My Child There.” He growled out.

She looked deep into his light blue eyes; there was despair in them and something she couldn’t identify, all she did know was that there would be no talking him out of this.

“There are more sheets in the wardrobe.” She told Owen without turning. “We can take him if anything goes wrong.”

Owen swore behind her, “for fucks sake! What if something does go wrong!” he stormed.

Gwen glanced up at him, “If it does, we take him to the HUB.” She used a tone that left no argument, for some reason this was important to Jack and she couldn’t deny him.

Owen quelled, “Fine, fine… We do it your way… however insane it is…”.

“Thanks.” She smiled at him as Jack’s grip on her hand suddenly became painful again.

\- - -

“Promise?” he heard Toshiko ask in a small voice.

He closed his eyes, trying desperately to block out everything. To just think of his one goal. There was nothing else to check, no more wires to follow, fix or jerry rig. All that was left was the one option that would rip the TARDIS’ heart in two, break her in a way he didn’t  think even he could ever fix.

But on the other hand Jack was alone, alone and facing giving birth to their second child.  He could feel it in his guts and the longer he waited the more a feeling of anxiety seemed to twist inside him.

With a deep breath he addressed his unwelcome guests.

“Toshiko,”

“Yes?!” she answered in an almost energetic tone.

“Wake up Rose and bring her here for me would you.”

“Umm… sure.” He heard her running off.

“Ianto, Clean out a space over there.” He pointed to the only bit of the control room floor that wasn’t too covered in debris. The young man immediately complied.

He had to grin to himself, at least with his two guests the TARDIS had never been so orderly, Toshiko had sorted out his library and Ianto had covered everything else.

With a sigh, he began kicking everything into the hole under the grated walkway, the last thing he needed was all the stuff to go flying about. If his plan worked.

“But I’m tired.” He heard Rose moan sleepily.

“Shhh. Your Dad wanted you, see.” Toshiko whispered.

He made his way to them, taking his beautiful little daughter into his own arms and hugging her tight.

“Daaaad.” She moaned, just like her Daddy, she hated being woken up in the middle of the night and he grinned at her as he bounced her on his hip.

“Dad has a plan.” He said to her, “One that will hopefully let us get back to Daddy.”

That made her little face light up into a bright smile. “Now?” she demanded.

“Yes now, but you have to be a good girl and sit with Aunty Toshiko and Uncle Ianto, and you have to be a brave girl, because things are going to get a bit shaky and noisy. Can you do that for me? Can you be brave?”

She nodded enthusiastically, clapping her hands.

“Good.” He then handed her over to a wide eyed Toshiko. “Tosh, Ianto, I want you both to sit on the floor over there.” He pointed again to the space Ianto had cleared. “Things are going to get rough…”

He dashed back up to the control column and stared down at the little button again, so inconsequential among all his other alterations over the years.  There it sat, innocent to all but those who knew what it was.

Once it used to be larger, a little ray of hope if everything else went wrong, but for so long it had meant nothing, a source of pain that he couldn’t erase.

Now it was something more, something that had taken his Jack away from him and he couldn’t, wouldn’t, allow that anymore.

He looked back over to the three other occupants, Ianto sat with his arms protectively around Toshiko and Rose as Toshiko held Rose on her lapand tight to her chest. All three looked at him with wide, expectant eyes. Only Rose didn’t look terrified, just hopeful.

“I don’t know whats going to happen.” He told them honestly. “But what ever happens… this is the best I can do.”

He saw Toshiko open her mouth to ask him something, he didn’t wait for an answer.

Without hesitating he reached down, dug his fingernails under the Homing button, then with one swift movement.

Pulled.

\- - -

“Push!”

Jack groaned as another contraction made him push hard whether he wanted to or not. Gwen ran a cool cloth over his face and he would have given her a grateful smile if he could have found the energy.

The last contraction left him panting, all he wanted to do was lie down, or at least get the weight off his knees.

He was kneeling on the floor, the bed acting as support with Owen directing everything from behind. Gwen was like an angel, rubbing his sore back with one hand as she mopped his brow with the other, all the time comforting him and uttering words of encouragement.

“I can feel the head.” Owen informed them.

“Good for you.” Jack growled out. “So can I… Arrrr!”

“That’s it, push”

It felt like he was being ripped apart, but his body gave him no sympathy as it cramped even harder, he thought he would black out from it before there was an unbelievably sharp pain. He heard Owen swear repeatedly over his own cry.

“What wrong!” Gwen asked desperately.

“It’s nothing, nothing.” Owen tried to reassure her, and probably himself, “nothing that can’t be fixed anyhow… Next contraction you push Jack!”

Jack rolled his eyes as he tried to get breath back into his lungs. “So tired…” he rasped out.

Six hours it had taken them to get this far, six hours where the child seemed to pull more energy from him, pulling at the last shreds of his reserves. But he couldn’t stop, and that was maybe the worst part.

It was like having all the blood drained from his body, he could feel his heart slowing down and it terrified him. Not because he knew he was dieing, but because he wasn’t sure he could last long enough to at least say goodbye to his child.

“Jack!... Jack PUSH!” Owen demanded.

His body complied, and with a deep breath he pushed, pushed through the pain and exhaustion.

A lightening pain shot up his spine, then something gave.

“The head’s out!” Owen laughed.

Gwen moved to look “Ho my god!” she said excitedly, “You did it Jack!”

“Not quite yet…” Owen said softly, “Almost the last time now! Ok, are you ready Jack?!”

“No…” Jack managed as he blacked out.

 

TBC


	5. And if Wishes…

**Chapter 5 – And if Wishes…**

The TARDIS screamed then lurched sideways.

He gasped as the air was forced from his lungs by the railing that dug into his ribcage.

In his hand he held the button, and trailing from it, a few wires with frayed ends.

He could feel it as she sped across space. Below all that he could also feel her pain, pain at what he had just done and her pain as she tried to shift across time but not being able to.

Righting himself he laid a hand on the control column, “I’ll fix you.” He promised. Giving her a pat. “I’ll fix you; just get me back to him…”

“What’s going on?” Toshiko asked desperately as she slowly stood with Ianto’s help, Rose crying in her arms.

“We’re going home.”

\- - -

Gwen realised something was wrong when Jack slumped onto the bed, then started to collapse, She caught him in time, desperately trying to pull him back up.

“Crap!” Owen cursed.

“Jack… Jack!” she called shaking him as best she could. “Come on Jack, not now! Wake up!”

To her relief he started to rouse, “Wha…?” then he cried out as a contraction made him tense up.

“That’s it! That’s it! Just a little more!” Owen called. But it didn’t last as Jack once again seemed to lose strength. “Come on Jack!”

Gwen looked into his eyes and was shocked to see how glazed they looked. She had seen that look twice before, and both times was when he was dead.

“No… NO!” she shouted at him. “Don’t you dare Jack, No!”

“What going on?!” Owen demanded sharply.

She looked over at him then paused.

There was a strange sound coming from her living room, and it was growing louder, she heard Rhys moving as the sound came to a crescendo. Then it stopped.

She heard a door being flung open then a voice she could only just recognise start shouting.

“Where is he!” sound of movement. “Where’s Jack!”

She looked up just in time to see a tall lanky man come skidding to a halt outside the door. His eyes got even wider as he took on the sight, and once again he was moving.

She only just managed to scramble over the bed to Jack’s other side when the Doctor knelt down where she had been.

His hands held Jack’s face as he looked into his eyes. “What have you done.” She heard him whispered.

“Doc.” She heard Jack utter with such relief, “I’m sorry… I’m…”

“PUSH” Owen shouted as Jack seemed to convulse, then the room was filled with the sound of a baby’s shrill cry as it took in its first breath.

She looked over at the small wrinkled bloody baby, Owen held it in his hands with such care, then it was gone as he began cleaning it up with one of the few clean towels left.

“Jack?...” she heard The Doctor say, when she looked back at him he had his forehead against Jack. “I won’t let you do this!” Then he bought their faces closer together and kissed him.

She gasped, this was hardly the time for snogging, then she noticed something else.

A wispy light seemed to be coming from the Doctor’s mouth flowing into Jack’s.

It was like when Jack gave his life energy to someone else, only instead of silver it was gold.

The Doctor pulled away, the light seemed to dissipate slowly. “You fool.” He whispered with a slight smile, but his eyes were filled with nothing but pain.

“’scuse me” Owen butted in, “I can’t do everything, I still have things to get done here.”

That seemed to rouse the Doctor, as he finally looked away from the other man, his eyes now wide.

Keeping one arm under Jack’s head he took the baby, now wrapped in a clean towel and free of its umbilical cord, then carefully eased it round to where Jack could see.

“It’s a boy.” Owen said in the most compassionate voice she had ever heard him use.

“Hear that Jack?” the Doctor half grinned . “Rose is going to have a little brother to boss about.”

“Rose…?” Jack said softly a note of concern in his weak voice.

The Doctor put their foreheads together again, “She’s safe.” He looked over at Owen who seemed to comprehend something that was beyond her, Owen just nodded.

“Rest now, I’ll fix everything…” and Jack did just that as he finally slumped and passed out.

\- - -

Both his hearts almost stopped when he had ran into the room. Not because of all the blood, or even that he could see the babies head.

What scared him the most was Jack.

He was dieing.

In an instant he had known what his foolish lover had done, something must have happened and he had fed the child his life-force, but not known when to stop.

Now Jack was unconscious and bleeding profusely.

Giving his new little son a kiss, he forced him into Gwen’s arms. “Take him.” he said as he started to move Jack so he could lift him.

“What are you doing?!” Owen demanded trying to stop him. “I have to stop the bleeding!”

He glared at the other man for a few moments. “And I need to get him into the TARDIS!”

He pushed the other man’s hands away and with one motion he scooped Jack’s limp body into his arms.

“Come!” he ordered the others as he manoeuvred though the small apartment and back to the TARDIS, leaving a bloody trail.

Every door stood gloriously open as he made the short trip to the med-bay, he lay Jack’s half naked body on one of the two tables in the room.

He was aware of the others crowding around the door, only Owen came in.

“Take Rose out of here.” He said not looking back as he started punching buttons on the console at the beds side. He heard Toshiko’s light steps as she walked away, his daughter was still crying, but he didn’t want her to see this.

He pushed the last button then watched as a green circle of light appeared at the head of the bed, then slowly began to move down Jack’s body.

“What…. What’s happening?” Owen asked in awe as he came to stand besides him.

“It’s a…” he paused as his mind began to clear of his initial shock. “It’s like a scanner, but it can fix anything from light tissue damage to reattaching limbs. We picked it up just after Rose was born.” He couldn’t help but smile. “It’s come in handy and saves on My Little Pony plasters.”

As the green light passed over Jack’s midsection it slowed and began to pulse, fixing whatever damage it had found before moving on at a faster pace. Once it passed Jack’s feet it disappeared. He looked at the monitor and sighed with relief, the scan hadn’t found anything else amiss.

Now he had to see to his other little patient.

Gwen was still holding his son, “Can I…?” he asked as he walked over to her and she handed over the bundle without a word.

Now he actually had time to look at his son.

His little face was scrunched up at first before it smoothed out when he held him. One little hand had freed it’s self from the towel and he let little fingers wrap around one of his own.

“Hello.” he whispered to him, kissing his little head. “We need to get you seen to as well my little fella’.” Then he placed him on the next bed, beginning a new scan. It only took moments for the scan to complete, the little guy hadn’t liked it as he began to cry again, his tiny mouth open wide in protest.

He looked at the readout to find that everything was physically fine, even if he was a few days premature. He just wished he was mentally fine, but from what Jack had done the little guy was hooked on the very essence of Jack’s life, and that would have to be nipped in the bud as soon as possible.

He touched the baby’s mind ever so slightly, and though the need to have its belly filled, he was starving for more than just milk, instinctively hungering for Jack’s very soul.

“Sorry,” he whispered as he picked him up again, “But you can’t have anymore of that.” Then he kissed the wisps of blond hair on his head. “So why don’t you go with Uncle Owen here and he’s going to get Uncle Ianto to show him where the bottles are found so he can try and get you something to eat while I take care of your mummy here, humm?”

He couldn’t help but hesitate before handing his little son over, finally taking a few moments to actually look down into his face, to see those little features and to finally look into those blue eyes that promised to be as deep and dark as his daddy’s.

 Eyeing the man he stood in front of, the man who had helped to deliver his child. “He’s not to leave the TARDIS, understand.” He said firmly, leaving no room for argument and a threat if his wishes were not undertaken. “Same goes for Rose.” He looked at Ianto. “The rest of you may do as you please… but I won’t be separated from my family again…”

They all nodded mutely as he finally gave his little son into Owens care, then turned to his Jack.

\- - -

Owen was getting a little bored of holding the baby, they had tried feeding it from the bottle Ianto had prepared, but it had been a waste of time and earache as the child wouldn’t stop screaming, and only shut up when they had eventually stopped trying.

Now they all sat in what could only be called a lounge with over stuffed chairs and sofas with a roaring open fire keeping the place comfortably warm.

Boy was he was bored, the only interesting thing to happen had been watching Rhys flip out when he came into the TARDIS, swearing like a banshee that this wasn’t possible. He finally settled when Gwen had slapped him a good one. Now he sat next to her, nursing his coffee and looking nervous. Yawning loudly, Owen wished that the coffee had more of a kick; it had been a long morning.

“Do you want me to take the baby for a while?” Gwen asked as she shuffled forwards in her seat.

“No.” he replied, for some reason the Doctor made him uneasy whenever he thought about handing the child to someone else, like he was to guard the little bugger with his life if necessary. “It’s all right.” he soothed when she looked disappointed. The last thing he wanted to do was play happy families with her right now, especially with her psychotic boyfriend only a breath away.

“I’ll make sandwiches” Ianto finally said as he stood, Rose was still asleep in his arms and he handed her over to Toshiko before leaving the room.

“Please tell me this room has a telly with something to watch.” He asked Tosh, he was gonna loose his mind in this awkward silence.

\- - -

Running his fingers through long strands of damp hair, he found it strangely soothing, and if it was one of the things they argued about, it was the length of Jack’s hair. Jack liked it short, he liked it long.

He didn’t really want to ponder why his mate had decided to let it grow out in their months of separation, but he couldn’t help himself. Had it been intentional or had he just not thought about it. One thing he did know was that he wasn’t about to let it get any shorter now, especially when it smelled and felt so good.

Bringing a few locks to his nose he breathed in deeply feeling all the anxiety and tension of the last five months ease. Jack was back in his arms and totally naked, he was sure Jack wouldn’t miss the humour in that.

He pulled the unconscious man closer to his own naked chest as they lay in a large pool sized bath, the water was the perfect temperature as it recycled itself. The blood had been washed away ages ago letting the heady aroma of English roses and healing salts from many far flung galaxies suffuse into the steam gently rising to moisten the air.

Every now and again he breathed out a little more of his life into Jack and with it a little telepathy wishing for him to wake up, to come back to him.

So far, Jack remained a limp lifeless form, even his mind was blank, not filled with even the mundaneness of thought, never mind the smut that was normally running through it rampantly. It had been about six hours since he had manhandled Jack into the tub and had felt Rose fall asleep some time ago. The others were growing impatient. He could also feel his son’s phantom hunger for Jack, which concerned him. He had no idea at the moment how to wean the little guy off the only sustenance he thought he needed, all that he could come up with was that it was like a drug addiction or a disease passed from mother to child in the womb. Toshiko would have to look it up for him later.

He was shocked out of his musing by Jack jerking and flinging his head back, hard, he only just got his face out the way before he ended up with a black eye.

“Shhh…” he shushed softly, taking a firmer grip, “Its all right now, I have you.”

Jack seemed to calm a little, no doubt being startled by waking up almost weightless in the water. “Doc?” he croaked out.

“Yup, just relax.” He couldn’t help the relieved sigh. “How are you feeling?”

Jack was worryingly silent for a few moments. “Exhausted… and naked…” He knew Jack was grinning, then he felt him tense up again. “The baby!?”

“He’s safe and well.” squeezing him tight and nuzzling his nose in the hair by Jacks’ ear. “All thanks to his mummy.”

Jack chuckled, “not that again… and a boy?” Jacks’ hands came up to hold his own. “You were right then.”

“Yup!” he grinned. “I believe you owe me a foot massage now.”

“Damn, can you take an I.O.U?”

“I’ll think about it.”

They fell into silence as they just held each other.

Finally Jack stirred, just when he thought he had nodded off again. “I want to see him.”

He held Jack where he was, afraid to let him know everything wasn’t as well as it should be. But as always Jack was with him.

“What’s wrong?” he could hear the terror in his tone even as he uttered the words.

“Nothing that’s going to affect him for long.” He promised lifting one hand and running it though Jack’s hair again. “He’s just addicted to your life energy, so for the past, oooh, five months you’ve been letting him bleed you dry, metaphorically, so much so that you were very nearly dead when I got to you…” he said sarcastically as he closed his eyes tight as his left heart missed a beat. “If I hadn’t got there in time…” he trailed off, swallowing the panic that threatened to resurface.

“It was worth the risk.” Jack answered in a soft whisper. “And you came back…” slowly he half turned so they were face to face, his light blue eyes looked tired but they shone brilliantly. “You came back.”

He closed his eyes as their lips touched chastely, “Can I see him…?” Jack breathed softly.

“You can’t touch him.” he answered as he looked down at his mate to see the disappointment and understanding. “I know you did it because it was your only choice… But I’m not going to lose you again, not if I can help it.”

Jack just looked from one eye to the other before he managed a slight grin. “Sap” he chuckled. “You know I would choose the same path again if I had to, right?”

He nodded however much he didn’t like it. “If this ever happens again I’m sticking a lead on you so you can’t leave the TARDIS.”

“Oh? So you want me barefoot and pregnant, tied to the kitchen sink?” Jack purred.

“Oh yes!” He grinned back, giving Jack his full smile.

“Hummm…” Jack murmured deep in his chest. “That could be doable.”

This time they kissed, it was desperate; it had more to do with a need to reconnect on a physical level, than on a passionate one.

He pulled away when he felt Jack’s side of the kiss weaken; he could still feel Jack’s exhaustion like a toothache.

“Come on, I need to get you up and into bed.” He said as he moved Jack onto his back, pushed him away, letting his body float as he stood up awkwardly.

“Promises.” Jack muttered sleepily.

Keeping hold of Jack’s shoulders he got out of the bath and then rested Jack’s head on the side so that he wouldn’t drown.

Instantly warm air blew through the room drying him off as he pulled his clothes on as fast as possible, all the time aware of Jack’s eyes on him. On any normal day he would have taken his time, it was an old game, and most of the time dressing wasn’t a part of it.

He didn’t bother with tucking his shirt in, as he ran a hand over the bath controls and it began to empty. He held Jack where he was when he tried to get up. “Stay still.” He told him. “I’ve lessened the gravity, but I don’t think you’re up to standing or walking anywhere as you are.”

“My hero.” Jack said yawning. Then he tried to lift one arm out of the water, letting it fall back with a splash. “Sure you didn’t turn up the gravity by mistake.”

“Nope. I would have turned it down more, but we still have guests. I didn’t think they would have appreciated suddenly floating about.”

“Maybe not… Is the whole crew here?”

“Yup.” He answered as the last of the water drained away and the fans started up again to dry Jack. With a huff he pulled Jack up till he was sitting on the side of the bath, his whole body slumped against him.

“I’m still fat and I feel like I’m made of lead.” Jack groused. “And I’m wrinkly!”

He tutted, “Vain as always I see,” grabbing a long nightshirt he began pulling it over Jack’s head.

“One of us has to be.” Jack said as he clumsily tried to help. “No pants?”

“Ianto tidied up the wardrobe room, I have no idea where anything is and this was the first thing I found.” He picked up a flannelette dressing gown and started to help Jack get his arms into it. “Think you’re fit to meet company now?”

“No.” Jack grinned. “But if you don’t take me to our son now, I just might have to throttle you.”

His chest warmed as he grinned down at Jack. “Our son.” He whispered leaning down and giving him another light kiss.

\- - -

Gwen almost jumped when the door to the living room slid open; she spun round to see the Doctor with Jack looking tired in his arms, but the grin on his face was genuine. Not the false one he had worn for so long. “Jack!” she blurted out.

“Gwen.” He nodded to her. “Sorry for the drama.”

“It doesn’t matter now.” grinning she grabbed Rhys and pulled him to his feet, then moved out of the way when the Doctor flicked his head to one side, indicating for her to move, as he then laid Jack on the sofa.

Gwen heard movement behind her, then Rose was flinging herself at Jack, only to be caught short before climbing all over him by the Doctor. She squealed in protest her arms out to Jack.

“Don’t go jumping all over him.” the Doctor scolded, “Gently.” He then let her down into Jack’s outstretched arms, where he hugged her just as enthusiastically.

“You’ve grown!” Jack laughed, but she could see tears in his eyes. “Have you been a good girl while I was away?”

“Yes!” she promised, “I was good!” she began crying herself as she squeezed her little arms about Jack’s neck. “I was!”

“Okay, Okay!” he hugged her tight. “Let me breathe.”

“Come on.” The Doctor disentangled her, putting her on her feet beside the sofa so Jack could keep an arm about her. “Stay here for a second.”

She nodded clutching her father’s nightgown.

Then the Doctor went to Owen and mutely took the baby from him and perched on the sofa by Jack’s hip.

“Our son.” She heard the Doctor say as he moved the blanket away from the baby’s face and presented him to Jack

Rose watched as Jack reached out but stopped just as a tiny hand freed itself from the blanket and blindly reached for Jack’s.

Jack gave out a half sob as he pulled his hand back.

“Can you feel it?” the Doctor asked cryptically.

“Oh god…” Jack muttered, “I never thought.”

“In few days as soon as he takes to the bottle, then we can see how it goes.” The Doctor promised.

Jack nodded then placed his hand on the Doctor’s wrist, “Let me see him.”

Without a word the Doctor pulled the blanket away completely until the baby was naked, than ran long sensitive fingers over the baby’s face, down an arm to the tiny hands and fingers, doing the same to the other arm, then over his little chest, belly and finally down legs to little toes.

“See, he’s perfect.” The Doctor smiled softly.

Jack just sighed as he let go of the Doctor’s wrist, then he also smiled. “You know how it is.”

“Yeah,” he said softly.

Gwen felt awkward; it was like they were the only people in the room.  She felt like a voyeur, peeking in on a special moment she shouldn’t be a party to, but she couldn’t look away.

Jack finally pulled Rose onto the sofa next to him. “This is your little brother.” He told her. “Have you said hello to him?”

Rose buried her face into Jack’s chest. “I don’t like him” her muffled voice said peevishly.

Jack and the Doctor shared a look.

“But when he’s bigger you can play together.” Jack told her.

“He made you go away! I don’t like him!” she protested.

Jack hugged her tighter as the Doctor covered the boy up.

“He didn’t make me go away.” Jack whispered. “He helped me get back to you; he also wanted to meet his big sister.”

She lifted her head. “Really?”

Gwen couldn’t help but grin a little at the lie.

“Yup.” The Doctor confirmed, then he held his hand out to her. “Come here and say hi.”

Rose moved slowly as she went to her other father, who put his free arm about her waist and sat her on his lap. She looked down at the baby with disgruntlement.

“He’s ugly!” she protested as she reached a hand out and poked his check lightly.

The Doctor laughed, “He’ll look better when he’s older… do you want to hold him?”

Rose didn’t move, the look on her face intent, then she nodded. Holding the little bundle carefully and staring at him she stated, “He’s hungry!”

“I know…” the Doctor stroked the top of a boy’s head.

“I’m hungry too, can we eat!”

The Doctor sighed as they all laughed. “Come on then, I guess you want fish finger sarnies again?” he only just caught the baby as she jumped off his lap. “Ianto, can you?”

Ianto stood as Rose grabbed his hand and half dragged him from the room, “Can you make them soggy!” she asked pulling him out of the room, “with lots of vinegar on the bread”

“Full Sunday?” the Doctor asked Jack, who nodded enthusiastically.

“I haven’t eaten in days.” Jack yawned.

The Doctor stood, “Extra Yorkshire puddings then. Owen, come.”

Owen stood and saluted, “Yes Sir!” he quibbed as they left the room, Gwen thought he was relieved to be doing something.

Quickly she moved to sit where the Doctor had been, Tosh also came over to sit on the coffee table after moving it a little closer.

Gwen tried not to feel jealous, but she knew that they had shared something when they were lost in the 1940’s that bought them closer together.

“Ladies.”

“Are you feeling better?” She asked. “You still look tired.”

“You’re so thin!” Tosh said her eyes wide.

Jack smiled, “Yes, Yes and I know.” He answered their questions in one go.

“Why can’t you touch your son?” Tosh demanded leaning in a little more.

“It’s complicated.” he said as he then explained the in’s and out’s, about what had really happened the night Rhys had attacked him.

When he had finished Tosh had both hands over her mouth, she slowly turned to stare at Rhys who stood by the fire looking pale.

“I said I was sorry,” he muttered without looking in their direction, “I didn’t know.” Then he strode from the room.

Gwen watched him go then felt a hand on her leg, she looked back to see Jack staring straight at her, his eyes looked sad.

“Don’t let it slip away.” He whispered to her. “He’s a good man… He just doesn’t like being lied to.”

She wanted to protest, but the look in his eyes stalled her. With a sigh she stood and began to follow her boyfriend, at the door she looked back to find Tosh had taken her place.

She was holding Jack’s hands. “Why don’t you sleep while foods cooking, it’s been a long day.”

Jack smiled at her as he laid his head back and closed his eyes.

Gwen looked away and left the room, she always knew there was no hope for a relationship with Jack other than the one they had. But she couldn’t help feeling a little depressed.

\- - -

He gritted his teeth in frustration.

It had been three day’s since his son was born and it had addled his brains.

Once again he tried to shove a square plug into a round hole, he was damn sure that this was where it had originally come from. He hurled the cable down in ire.

“Maybe she doesn’t want that plugging back in there.”

He jumped, banging his head off the floor grating. He hadn’t even felt Jack come up on him.

“I guess that’s not going to help your mood is it now.” Jack chuckled as he sat down on the grating.

He finally turned to look at his mate to see him grinning. “Git.” He said as he hugged him as tight as he could.

“You and your hugging.” Jack chuckled returning it. “and YOU, call ME a flirt.”

He pulled away a little, still not quite believing this was all real. “Nothing wrong with hugging, cuddling, embracing… it’s all innocent!”

“Not if you’re Japanese.” Jack grinned.

“Pfft, they still like a little cuddle now and then… and shouldn’t you still be resting?” he cupped the side of Jack’s face, running a thumb lightly over the dark circles under his eye.

Jack’s smile softened. “Our son needed a change and was loud about it, Tosh tried to be quiet, but I couldn’t get back to sleep.”

“Want some warm milk?” He teased.

“I wouldn’t mind… but there was actually something we have to talk about.”

He pulled a face, “You know I’m no good at talking, well ranting is something I can do, but talking? Nope, never been very good at it. Speeches, powerpoint presentations, seminars, even…”

Jack placed a hand over his mouth as he chuckled. “We need to give our son a name… I’m not going to wander around just calling him Son, its bad enough that you won’t even let me use your real name.”

He sighed, “You know why…”

“Yes, yes, I know… So any idea’s what to call him?”

He shrugged, he hadn’t really thought about it truth be told. All your eggs in one basket or was it don’t count your chicks before their hatched? Something about poultry anyway. “How about Thorn.” He grinned. “Rose and Thorn, sounds cute.”

Jack rolled his eyes, “Thorn is a bad guy’s name. How about Daniel?”

“Daniel, Danny… Dan?” he shock his head, “No, Dan the Time Lord?… I can’t see it cutting any respect across the universe.”

“True… humm… Well what were we going to call Rose if she was a boy?”

“I didn’t think about that ether to be honest.” He hopped up and sat facing Jack on the grating. “I mean we didn’t really think about Rose’s name did we?”

Jack shook his head, “No… I wonder how she’s doing.”

“Asleep I hope.”

Jack swatted his hand, “Not our Rose… I mean Rose.”

“Hoo… I should think she’s doing fine, she has both her parents now, money, Mickey, another brother or sister, I think Jacky would have had her kid by now, she has everything she could want.”

Jack cocked his head to one side, squeezing the hand he had just batted. “She doesn’t have you…”

There was a stab of regret as he remembered resting his check against the wall in TorchwoodTower. The familiar hollow chest feeling of another companion gone. He hadn’t been ready to say goodbye, he always left them when he was ready to move on or when they wanted to go… She hadn’t wanted to go, nor had he wanted her to.

Thinking back he also remembered the crushing pain when he had heard Jack’s last words aboard the Game Station. The sheer despair, Rose was safe but Jack was dead. His regeneration had taken some of the sting away, the pain he had felt belonged to another man and was, if not easily, forgotten.

“No she doesn’t…” he smiled slowly, “but I do have you.”

Jack blinked then grinned wide. “Kiss me.” He said in a sultry whisper.

He did just that, enjoying the intimacy on a quiet ship, like they were the only ones aboard. He would have liked to take it further but for Jack it was too soon, however much he protested.  Knowing Jack and how weak he actually was, he pulled away reluctantly.

Jack gave a whimper, his hands still around his neck. “Bastard.”

“You asked” he laughed. “How about Xavier?”

Jack chuckled as he leaned back a little. “I’ve seen those ancient movies… Bradley?”

“Caesar…”

“Isn’t that dog food?... Brody.”

He grimaced. “Dante or William, after great authors?” the look on Jack face said it all. “Ok, so Oscar, great bloke, kept getting arrested for sleeping with blokes. Wicked sense of humour though. I’d introduce you sometime but I’m afraid your libido might get the better of you.”

“Arrested for what?” Jack chuckled, “And wouldn’t prison be like some sex holiday?”

“Maybe that’s why he went so often, have to ask… so how about Maximilian?”

“Mad Max? No, if the power of a name is true then I’m not lumbering him with that.” He teased.

“A lot of Roman Emperors were called Maximilian!”

“Ye-es… Tristan? Always liked that name.”

“Great, a nice Celtic name… but no, again, Tris? Too girly.”

They fell into silence for a moment before he finally whispered. “Alexander… Defender of mankind.”

“Alexander… Xander, no… Alex… Alex” Jack rolled the name around before nodding. “Defender of Mankind?” he laughed, “I think we have found our son a name.”

“Shell we go and tell him?”

Jack groaned, “Not when he’s just gone back to sleep.”

He jumped to his feet, pulling Jack up with him. “Then his daddy should be getting some sleep too,” and began pulling Jack towards their room.

“Do I get my own personal heated pillow?”

“ooh, yes!”

\- - -

Jack yawned loudly, despite six days of the Doc forcing him to rest or sleep. Whenever he was up and about, he still felt like he had been through a blender, or as if he had been swimming for weeks against a strong current.

Every muscle in his body ached, leaving him weak, even short walks about the ship had left him breathless.

He also didn’t think he had eaten so much in his life, Tosh and Gwen seemed determined to cook for him, even Owen and Ianto seemed set on fattening him up, all of them egged on by his mate.

Now he sat at the kitchen table, stuffing bolognaise into his mouth, he would have enjoyed it but his eyes were on Alex, Owen currently had the little guy over his shoulder, rubbing his back.

Along with his other aches, he longed to be doing the same. It took every ounce of restraint for him not to pick Alex up when he cried. He was even willing to change a soiled nappy if it just meant he could hold him with his own hands.

“You alright Jack?” Gwen’s voice shocked him out of his contemplation.

Realizing that a forkful of pasta had been forgotten halfway to his mouth, he put it back on the plate. “Sorry.” He apologised as he pushed the plate away.

“Would you like something else?” Tosh asked concerned.

He shook his head, his eyes once again going to his son.

With a start he felt familiar hands on his shoulders. “Maybe we should try again.”

The Doctor went past him taking their son from Owen.

He felt like an idiot as he clapped his hands over his mouth. But he really didn’t care as the Doctor held out their son to him.

“Jack, meet your son Alexander…”

Tentatively he reached out, touching a little finger, before he could pull away, his finger was grabbed and pulled to an open mouth, where it was thoroughly gnawed and drooled over.

He felt the tears in his eyes as he finally held his son.

The Doc’s hand was on his shoulder making sure there would be no transferral of energy, as there had been two day’s previously, but also reassuringly. Jack knew he wasn’t so attuned to these things and even if he was, with this little being, he would still deny it nothing.

He retrieved his finger and held a little hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it, then the same with the other, and finally two little pink feet. “Hello” he grinned down into eyes that stared up at him, he bent and kissed his little forehead. “the first words out of your mouth better be daddy.”

“Pfft, you’re just jealous.” The Doc teased.

“Daddy!” Rose ran in then, a piece of paper in her hand. “Drew you a picture!” she squealed as she tried to clamber onto his lap.

Moving Alex over he scooped her onto his other knee. “Show me.”

She held up a line drawing in garish colours, “Look, I drew you holding the baby!” she grinned, “Cause Dad said you couldn’t yet, but you’re holding him now?”

“Yeah, think you can share me?”

She pouted then nodded as she held Alex’ hand, waving it up and down. “Will he stop crying so much now?”

“A little.” The Doc reassured as the hand on Jack’s shoulder went around his chest, pulling them all closer to him.

Jack looked up at his mate as they shared a smile.

They were finally a family again…

 

TBC


	6. Old awakenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One confused TW team, one fecked TARDIS, a few rose petals, some Doctor’s with a dash of Jack slash, finally brought to the boil with some more Mpreg.

Gwen was thinking about going home. They had finally moved the TARDIS from her living room to the HUB. She doubted Rhys would be waiting up for her, he was probably out celebrating the fact he had gotten rid of the pregnant guy and all the weirdness that went with it.

Jack had given them all the day off, Tosh and Ianto had been reluctant to leave, but the mention of bills prompted them to go, along with Owen who claimed he needed to find a pub.

That left her.

Mostly, she had been looking after Rose, who was now with her parents.

Jack was sitting on the grating over by the big round control column, Alex in his and the Doctor was once again rummaging around in a hole with Rose, instructing her to pull on this wire or to put that plug in some socket.

She had gone to get something to drink for everyone, now she just stood in the doorway, a tray in her hands, looking at the odd family.

When Jack had finally been able to look after Alexander, he hadn’t really let him go, she guessed he was making up for lost time, it was so natural the way he looked after him.

The Doctor also seemed to relax a little, well as much she had ever seen him relax. He always seemed a little overbearing, always wanting to know their every movement, only seeming happy when they were all in the same room.

What shocked her most was how Jack just smiled and accepted it all.

Jack’s laugh broke her out of her musing.

“You’re getting old.” Jack was actually giggling. “Maybe we should just let Rose fix the TARDIS and we can all go to the Zoo on new Earth.”

“Zoo?” Rose piped up.

“Soon.” The Doctor promised, she could tell he was glaring at Jack, even if she could only see the back of his head.

“Do they have Polar bears?”

“Ah.” Jack frowned, “Maybe we can go to one here then, there’s the Welsh Mountain Zoo, up in ColwynBay maybe or Chester Zoo… but I’m not sure about Polar bears, we can ask Tosh in the morning ok?”

“Aren’t you meant to be helping me fix the TARDIS little one?” The Doctor changed the subject tactfully. “And Gwen, can I get that tea before it gets cold?”

“Sorry!” she blurted out then hurried over, handed out the drinks, a beaker of lemonade for Rose, a bottle for Alex and tea for the rest of them.

“Stick that in there for me.” The Doctor said as he took a sip of his tea, “Ah! No not there…  Just pull it out.”

“It’s stuck!” Rose piped up.

Ignoring the kafuffle she took her own cuppa and perched on the seat, content to watch what was going on.

She noticed Jack about to ask her something when the left doors of the TARDIS flew open and a young blonde woman came charging in.

Gwen almost dropped her cup as she shot to her feet, there was no way she could have gotten into the HUB, never mind getting into the TARDIS itself.

“Wh…” the woman said as shocked as she was.

“Who are you?” Gwen asked as she reached for the gun she forgot she wasn’t wearing. The Doctor and Jack had asked all the weapons be locked away.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched the Doctor hand Rose into Jack’s arms, placing a finger to his lip’s before he bounded to his feet.

“Hello!” he said as he moved away from Jack and the kids. Then he paused, his eyes impossibly wide as his mouth fell open. “Rose?” he whispered.

“Doctor?” the woman replied just as flabbergasted.

“But… You’re in a parallel universe… there’s no way back… how?” The Doctor took a step forward then stopped. “How did you get back?” his tone suddenly cold.

“I could ask you the same thing… We were just destroying the last traces of the Cyber men, I’d promised my mum I would baby-sit tonight… But what are you doing here?”

The door flew open again and another man came in, slamming it closed behind him. “Come on ya stupid ape, stop dilly dallying!” he rushed passed the woman called Rose then also halted, his eyes narrowed.

“How’d ya get on my ship?” his blue eyes were intense as he glowered at them.

“I think you’ll find this is my ship.” The Doctor said as if he had just been affronted.

The other man seemed to finally look around, noting the mess that the control room still was. “What the hell have ya done!” he shouted, bending to pick up some kind of cube with wires leading from it. “Ya pulled out the flux time diameter?! Are you insane?”

The Doctor reached up and scratched the back of his head. “Well… I didn’t have much choice at the time. But like I said, this is my ship.”

The woman Rose turned and opened the TARDIS door again and gasped. “Doctor…” she sounded shocked. Gwen could see the HUB on the other side. “Did we move?”

“No.”

“Nope.”

Both men answered in unison, then glared at each other.

“I think you will find we are currently parked at Torchwood 3 Cardiff, just below the Millennium centre.  We haven’t moved in, owww, twenty six hours… As I said, my ship.”

“But… how?... We can’t cross parallel universes just like that anymore!” the other man said snapping his fingers as he also looked out into the HUB then back again.

“Dad! I got it out!” Rose suddenly shouted in triumph as she ran to her father with a little plug in her hand.

“Rose!” Jack snapped as he struggled to his feet, he grabbed her by the arm, pulling her behind his legs protectively.

“Oh my god! Jack!” the woman Rose shouted in disbelief as she began to move towards him. The Doctor immediately put himself in her path, effectively blocking Jack and the children from view. “You told me he was dead!” she accused. “You said the Daleks’ killed him on that Game Station!”

“I was wrong.” The Doctor’s voice was even now, “You bought him back to life when you had the time vortex inside you. I didn’t understand what you meant then, but I finally figured it out.”

Rose gave him a sad smile, “So at least you’re not alone then.”

Gwen looked over at Jack to see if he knew what was going on, but he had his eyes fixed on the Doctor as he unconsciously touched a panel on the console, he seemed to be making a conscious effect not to look at the other man.

“After I lost you I spent some time alone before I finally figured it out.”

“Has he finished with that scan yet?” the other man demanded, nodding his head at Jack.

The Doctor moved to stand in front of Jack again.

“Oh for heavens sake, do I look like am going ta do anything ta him… an’ I don’t allow kids on the ship, I think that’s rather lax of ya, specially in this mess!” he said kicking some more wires.

“You keep messing up my filing system and I just might kick you off MY ship!” the Doctor barked.

The other man just rolled his eyes. “So, ya finished?” he asked raising his dark eyebrows.

“He’s a Time Lord.” Jack confirmed to the Doctor, “He is almost you… or you as you used to be… and Rose is Rose, only about two years older.”

The Doctor turned to Rose, “How did you meet?”

The blonde was just about to answer when the other man butted in, “My TARDIS kind of found ‘er.”

“About six months ago.” Rose confirmed. “He just blundered into my Dads mansion full of questions.” She grinned at the older man. “Just like always.”

“I don’t blunder!” Both men replied at once before glaring at each other again.

“Do ya mind?” the other Doctor snarled.

“Yes, yes I do as a matter of fact.” The Doctor fumed, “I have enough things to be dealing with, without you two as well. Nice to see you again though Rose. But really, your timing isn’t the best.”

The other Doctor was about to say something when Jack grabbed her arm.

“Gwen.” He said and when she looked at him he looked pale again. “Can you take Rose and Alex to get some ice-cream?”

“Wha…” she just managed to get hold of Alexander as he was thrust into her arms.

“Now?” he said, pushing Rose at her also. Then he whispered. “Keep them occupied for a while.”

She nodded as she took Rose’s hand. “Come on then,” she said to the wide eyed little girl. Reluctantly she turned to leave, her inquisitive side was screaming at her to stay and find out what was going on, she would just have to settle for quizzing Jack later.

\- - -

He was relieved when Jack had asked Gwen to take their children away; he just wished Jack would have gone with them as well, also knowing that Jack wouldn’t leave him alone with this.

He felt a hand take hold of the back of his shirt, and Jack leaning up against his back. He really didn’t want to take his eyes off their two guests.

“Doc…” Jack gasped and he really couldn’t be concerned with the interlopers.

He turned to find Jack pale faced and looking like he was about to throw up, and he wasn’t proved wrong as Jack lurched over to the rail and brought up his dinner.

“Ya boyfriend just threw up on the Camellia Circuit board an’ I don’t think its sick proof.” The other man said in a sarcastically light hearted way that grated on his already raw nerves.

He smoothed Jack’s hair back as he hiccupped then retched again.

“Is it smoking?” the other man asked. “Nope, it’s defiantly not vomit proof.”

“Shut up!” Rose admonished, then she was stood at Jack’s other side, rubbing his back. “Are you all right?” she asked Jack, when she didn’t get an answer she looked at him, her blue eyes concerned. “What wrong with him?”

“Morning sickness.” The other man said offhand as he picked up something else and began fiddling with it.

Jack chuckled, “That was eight…” he heaved. “Months ago…”

“Wha…” Rose asked then gave an embarrassed laughed. “Seriously, what’s wrong?”

He just looked at her with no reply over Jack’s back. Whatever she saw there made her take a step back.

“He’s actually just getting over the…” he paused, he might not be so good when it came to other people’s feelings but he had had feelings for Rose that went deeper than they should have, even if they were unobtainable, he knew she had loved him in her own misguided way. But he couldn’t lie to her, nor would he hide it. “He’s getting over the birth of our second child.”

Her mouth opened wide. “but… that baby the other woman took?... that’s?”

He nodded without looking away from her. “That was Alexander.”

“Alexander?” the other man laughed, “Nice an’ not very pretentious.”

“I don’t remember you being such a prick…” Jack chuckled, finally straightening up but leaned heavily against him. “I think I need to lie down…”

He didn’t hesitate as he put one of Jack’s arms over his shoulder, then picked him up. “Bed or sofa?”

Jack rested his head on his shoulder. “I prefer bed, but I’d say sofa right now.”

Without a word he began towards the living room that had seen more action in these last few days than it had in centuries. “Are you guys coming?” he asked, “And for heavens sake put that down!” he told the other Doctor.

\- - -

Jack could have died of embarrassment when he had thrown up in the Control room, his timing sucked. But with his lingering weakness and then the shock of seeing Rose again, his body had decided enough was quite enough.

He hadn’t looked at the other man who said he was the Doctor, that Yorkshire droll had been enough to quicken his heart, it had been the voice that had won him so long ago, but to actually look directly at him would have been more embarrassing than he could bear.

Now he just clutched at his Doctor, the man who had won him all over again, the man who would rip this and any other world apart for him and their children.

His experimental brown hair and large expressive chocolate eyes, a toothy smile that could light up any room, his long straight nose and a voice that could soothe him or talk for hours, his passion in all its forms, and all of it was his, and his alone.

He looked at him now, his brows drawn over concerned eyes, asking a silent question.

“I’ll be all right.” He promised him. “I just forgot to nap earlier.”

“I can kick them out,” the Doctor said, and meant it.

Jack didn’t really like the thought of chucking them out into the HUB, it might have been his home for a long time, but it wasn’t really up for sporting lost guests.

“Oy!” Rose said indignantly. “You can’t do that!”

“No, no” he chuckled despite the sickness he still felt. “If it gets too boring I’ll just sleep here.”

“This is all well an’ good.” The old Doctor said in that bored tone he remembered so well. “But I would like ta go back ta  My Universe now if it’s not at all inconvenient.”

He watched as his Doc rolled his eye. “If I knew how you got here then I would send you back in a heartbeat, but, as you can see, the TARDIS isn’t up to much right now, she can’t even move at the moment. Soooo, you’re stuck here with us for the time being. I just ask you to keep the loo seat down and not to teach Rose any more swearwords than she already knows.”

“But I…?” Rose looked confused.

“Not you, our Rose… Little Rose I guess… We, ah, named her after you in fact.”

“You did?” she grinned. “But when?... or should I say how?”

“Well…” the Doctor said and Jack could do nothing but cringe “When two people love each other and the…”

“Doc…”

“… winds in the right…”  
”Doc!... not that again” he chuckled despite himself.

“Spoilsport.” The Doctor pouted then gave him a grin as he reached out and held one of his hands.

Jack finally explained to Rose exactly what had happened, when and why. All the time she sat with her hands over her mouth. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that the other Doctor leaned forwards a bit when he explained that he wasn’t human, that in fact the Doctor might be the last Time Lord but he wasn’t the last Galafrayan at all.

“So you’re trying to tell us…” the other Doctor pointed at him. “That you’re from Kerrafrey? But that’s impossible, that planet was wiped out along with whole galaxies.”

“His father was from there, his mother was a Time Lord… Lilly, you met her, always wore pigtails, had a fondness for tartan?”

The other Doctor was quiet for a time. “Ooh yeah! She had a fondness for Earth too! Strange woman.” Another pause and Jack could look away no longer as he met blue eyes, he smiled awkwardly before looking away again as his own Doctor squeezed his hand.

“Same eyes, I can see the resemblance.” The other man said softly. “So those children are actually both yours?”

“I don’t take in random pregnant guys and then claim their misbegotten offspring as my own as a habit.”

“So…?”

“Yeah.” The Doctor replied to the other man’s cryptic question.

“Maybe there is another Captain Jack Harkness in your reality.” Jack smiled.

“So…” Rose suddenly piped up. “Can I see your baby?”

Jack couldn’t help but grin with pride as he turned to his mate. “Get Gwen to bring in the kids, then make some more milk, he didn’t get a full feed earlier.”

The Doctor looked at him then nodded. “I guess you want some more tea too, I don’t know, you pee more now than when you were pregnant.” He gave him a quick peck before getting up. “You can help me carry them.” He said to the other Doctor before turning to leave the room.

When they both left Rose wandered over and sat down when Jack patted the free space on the sofa. He couldn’t help but realize this was a recurring scene.

\- - -

Setting the Milking Machine, as Jack liked to call it, on to replicating more baby milk from Jack’s DNA. They wouldn’t need it as much if Jack would just get over his vanity and actually breast feed their babies naturally. For Alex it had been the best and only way they could have fed him, short of getting formula or finding a wet nurse. He couldn’t help but grin for the thousandth time at the picture in his mind of Jack with breasts.

“So am a gonna grin to meself as much as you do in my next regeneration?”

“Well you would be grinning if you just had the thought I just did.”

“What? That Jack fella with breasts?”

They shared a grin. “I’m more afraid that he would play with them all day than actually put them to proper use.” he laughed as he put the kettle on.

“Is that what that nice Welsh girl is for?”

 As he spun round he didn’t know whether to laugh or to be appalled. “What? Gwen? No, no, no, she’s one of Jack’s little bunch of Merry Men… women… it’s all very complicated, but we are here at their discretion really. Who would have thought Torchwood would actually be our saving grace right now, even if we are meant to be their enemy.” He gave the other man his full smile. “I think the top brass would wet themselves, knowing they had the two of us under their very noses.”

The other man just frowned at him, his arms folded tightly over his chest. “So what’s stopping them just waltzing in on us now?”

“Jack.” He stated plainly. “He’s pretty resourceful all by himself, managed to get control over Torchwood 3, here, and was waiting for me to finally get my act together to come pick him up… So he’s been fobbing them off, and the rest of his underlings are loyal, well, they won’t tell on us.”

“You sure?”

He turned to get out some cups; not wanting the other man to see the doubt on his face. “I trust Jack, that’s all you need to know.”

“Ya, but do ya trust these others?”

“Pfft. No!” he scoffed as he reached for the tea pot. “But what else can I do? I ripped the TARDIS apart to get back here, almost pulled out her very soul, and now she can’t even move across space, never mind time.” He paused.

“How… Why?” the other man asked from behind him in a soft voice.

“Someone pressed the emergency button…”

There was understanding silence behind him, “So there is nothing?” it was more of a statement than a question,

He nodded, “Nothing but dust… Even the light from distant stars haven’t filled the void yet…”

“This is why I don’t do domestic…” the other man replied with a sigh.

“You do…sorry. I do… now.” He said as he finally placed the sugar and milk on a tray with everything else he had just fished out of the cupboards.

“I’ve already done that.”

“I know… but that was a long time ago, and there was nothing I could do to save them, I’ll not let it happen again.”

“Ya can’t stop it.”

“No, maybe not… but if I can get the TARDIS fixed again… she doesn’t like to take us anywhere dangerous.”

“Really?”

“Ever wondered why you were always in the centre of an impending disaster?” He asked, finally turning around, “I think she knows I had to keep occupied. Nothing more occupying than a new adventure, more dangerous the better.”

“If that’s right.” The other man was once again frowning. “Then why am I here? As far as I know I was just steppin’ into my own TARDIS when I walked right onto yours.”

A million ideas began running though his mind, and every conclusion wasn’t a pretty one.

“The little girl… she was holding a plug when we came in.”

“Ah…” He ran to the control room, the other man hot on his heals. He scrambled about where he had been trying to fix the TARDIS earlier with Rose and found the socket.

“Isn’t tha’ something ta do with openin’ portals?.” The other Doctor said over his shoulder. “It’s been so long…”

He looked over to where he had been standing earlier that day, and sure enough there were a load of wires and plugs all looking the same. There was no way he could remember which one it was. He pulled out his faithful Sonic Screwdriver and started fiddling with the settings.

He was just about finished when he heard a familiar sound from his left, then a blue light.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Lookin’ for the right wire, I don’t wanna be here any more than you want us here.” The other man said as he picked up a blue wire then threw it aside.

“I think mine’s more in tune to find the correct wire.” He snapped.

“But can yours fry a Cyber man at a hundred paces?”

“Can yours make a Ravenous Bugblatter Beast of Traal* dance a tango”

“Mine can convert a Camelonic Polymorph* into a peace loving pacifist”

“Mine’s brighter!”

“Mine’s longer!”

“Oh my god!” Gwen’s peeved voice came from behind them. “I can’t believe you two, comparing the size of your… wands!”

They stared at each other before the other man started laughing and he couldn’t help but join in, it did seem rather ludicrous.

“We’re all gagging for a cuppa and you two are acting like spoiled kids!” she snapped as she made her way to the kitchen.

\- - -

Jack couldn’t help but grin like the proud parent he was when Rose cooed over Alex.

“He’s so cute!” she grinned, caressing his nose with the tip of her finger. “Just like Danny a few months ago.”

“Danny?” he asked.

“My new little brother, mum’s gonna be pissed cos I can’t babysit tonight.” She rocked Alex a little, “So how old is he again?”

“Ten days.” he grinned.

“No wonder you look so worn out then.” She smiled at him. “How olds Rose then… God that feels weird, not many people with my name.”

He looked over at his little daughter, “She turned six, three months ago… and you have kind of met her before, in a roundabout way.”

“But…” she gawped at him.

“That night you got us all steaming drunk? Well, things happened after you passed out, no idea how we managed it, but that was the night she was conceived.”

He watched as her face fell, “Oh…” she uttered. “You never said.”

Jack shrugged trying not to yawn. “I woke up alone, the Doc never said anything so I thought it had just been some dream. I didn’t know till after you left me on the game station.”

“I’m sorry.” She said, but she was no longer looking at him.

He sat up, giving her a tight hug, “Don’t be sorry, please never that.” He whispered desperately in her ear, “You saved more than just my life that day, you saved Rose and maybe our Doctor’s too… And in the end, if you hadn’t, you wouldn’t be holding my son in your arms now.”

“But the Doctors not mine anymore.” She whispered back and he could hear the sorrow.

He closed his eyes on his own tears, “You have your own Doctor now, your life is with him in his world, with your family.” Each word cut like a knife, he loved, had loved her so much, but he had also mourned her. There was no way you could love someone the same, when you had already lost them.

“I can’t give him what you can.” She hiccupped, “I tricked him into telling me, he could never just have kids with anyone… and what if you’re still in my world, and we find him? What then? I’ll just be left again.”

He took a little heart that, even now, she thought of the parallel universe as her own. Carefully he pulled back a little so he could cup her face in his hands, forcing her to look into his eyes. “Then he will love you just as much as I do.”

“But…?” her eyes filled with doubt.

“No buts, from what I know, your world is much like ours, if the Doctor is there, then so am I, and if he doesn’t love you as much as I do, then kick him in the balls until he gets the message, and give him one from me.” He smiled at her, staring into her blue eyes as they widened.

Finally she smiled back, but it wasn’t the smile he wanted, “What place is there for me though? I remember the way the Doctor used to look at you, I tried to ignore it… when… when…” she looked down. “When he told me you were dead I couldn’t help but be little bit relieved, I had him all to myself again… Though for a while I knew he wasn’t truly alright.” She lifted her head and finally gave him the smile he had been looking for. “Even I ended up missing you Jack. You made the old Doctor laugh like a school boy… I was sure the new one would have loved you just as much… I guess I was right.”

He gave a short laugh. “What gave us away?”

She held up Alec a little, then laughed herself.

It was a strange mix of emotions they shared, regret and joy all mixed up together, leaving them once again hugging each other as they laughed and cried.

“Oh Christ!” the Doctor’s voice sounded over their heads. “Jack, I can’t leave you alone for a second can I?”

He giggled almost hysterically as they pulled apart a little, looking up into amused chocolate brown eyes, and felt a hand round the back of his neck as his Doctor leaned in and kissed his lips, then he turned and kissed Rose’s forehead.

“I’d snog you too.” The Doc chuckled at Rose, “But I’m afraid he,” he cocked his head over his shoulder, “might stick his ‘smaller’ sonic screwdriver somewhere the sun hasn’t shone in a long time.”

“Too right!” the other Doctor said as he moved further into the room carrying a tray. Gwen hot on his heals with what looked like a plate of biscuits and Battenberg cake.

“I found them in the control room comparing the size of their screwdrivers!” Gwen snapped as she placed her tray on the coffee table then grabbed the baby bottle off the other Doctors tray and thrust it at Rose, “Feed him… little Rose want some cake?” she said turning to little Rose as she lay curled up and dozing on the chair nearest to him.

He felt the doc sit on the arm of the sofa behind him and he leaned back against his thigh. He saw Rose watching them from under her lashes as she fed Alex, he almost cringed when one of the Doc’s arms came over his shoulder, resting his hand flat against his chest.

He resisted rolling his eyes, knowing Rose was so close even if she had looked away. Sometimes the Doc’s possessiveness surprised him, and even more surprised that he really didn’t mind, it always seemed to come out at the oddest times. Maybe the other Doctor had said something to bring it out now.

He was roused from his musing as a cup was thrust into his face, taking it with a nod to the other Doctor. “Coffee?” he asked as he looked at the black liquid in the mug.

“I got bored of tea.” His Doctor said, taking his own cup.

Jack was a little relieved; anymore tea and his accent might turn English for good. “Oy.” He said patting the hand still on his chest, “there’s some whisky in that cupboard, I feel like some Irish coffee.”

He heard, rather than saw his mate pull a face, but he moved anyway, unlocking the cupboard in the other corner of the room, get the bottle of Scottish whisky that was hundreds of year’s old and poured a dash into his own coffee. Jack held out his own cup

as his lover moved about the others, he took in the heady aroma and sighed. It had been so long.

“Can I have some too Dad!” he heard Rose ask excitedly.

His Doctor looked at him waiting for his answer; he gave a nod, holding his free hand up with his forefinger just above his thumb. “A little.” He said hearing a gasp from both women in the room, then ignoring them as he looked at his daughter, “And you have to sip it, you’re not getting anymore.” she was  told firmly. He saw his Doctor splash a few drops into a small amount of coffee that he topped it up with cream before giving it to the exited little girl. Smiling as she took it and perched on the edge of her chair, trying to look all grown up.

He tried to ignore the looks from Rose and Gwen, “If we make it all mysterious now, she will want it more when she’s older.” He tried to explain, so little ears might not understand so much. “So she can have a little when we do, and only then.” He heard the Doctor lock the bottle away. Finally he took a swig of his own Irish coffee and groaned appreciatively. Savouring the slightly sweet, bitter taste that warmed his mouth and all the way down to his belly.

“I’ve never seen you drink alcohol before.” Gwen said almost shocked. “You always got water when we went out, even Tosh mentioned it.”

The Doctor sat down behind him, once again holding him. “That’s cos if he does drink he throw up for hours.” He heard him take a slurp of his coffee, “Well…” and he did cringe then. “Only when he’s pregnant.”

The other Doctor found this little fact very amusing.

“hu?” Rose gasped. “That last time we got drunk…?”

“Yeah…” his mate drawled out. “I thought he had caught something at the time, but it is rather impressive when he gets going. How long was it the last time Jack?”

“Three day’s” he answered with a sigh. “But some of that was morning sickness.” He tried to defend himself.

“It only made it more intense in the morning, never again.” He groaned remembering being stuck on the bathroom floor; feeling wretched, when every time he moved he heaved.

“It’s a good warning sign though.” The other Doctor was still grinning. “Sure you’ve not been impregnated again after your earlier show?”

Jack rolled his eyes, “Not that I wouldn’t mind, but no.” he waited until the other Doctor took a swig of his drink. “Otherwise it’s an immaculate conception.”

He couldn’t help but smile in satisfaction when he saw creamy coffee come out the other Doctor’s nose when he snorted.

 

TBC


	7. New Circumstances

**Chapter 7 – New Circumstances.**

When Rhys finally got home from work, it was to a quiet flat. There was nothing unusual about that, Gwen hadn’t really been home before him in a long time, but this time there wasn’t any presence of her boss. It actually felt like home again, especially when he had got that Dr Owen to help him put everything back in the spare room, it still smelled a little off in there, like they hadn’t got rid of all the blood.

He shoved a ‘for one’ frozen lasagne in the oven, then sat down to see if there was anything worth watching on the telly.

After flipping for five minutes he settled on yet another rerun of Top Gear and yawned, he still had to wait another thirty minutes for his tea.

He was just grinning at something Jeremy Clarkson said about an old sports car when the doorbell went.

He grimaced, “Whatever you’re selling we don’t want any!” he grumbled as he finally threw the lock and opened the door. “Look mate…” he paused as he finally looked on the four suited people outside his door. “What do you want?” he questioned warily.

The woman in front looked at her clipboard, “Mr Cooper?”

“That’s Gwen, I’m Rhys.”

“Ah, is Miss Cooper home, Mr….?”

“No she’s not.” He said shortly, not wanting to offer them anything else.

“Oh… Well can we come in and have a quiet word about Miss Cooper?”

“Why what’s she done now?” he sighed, if it wasn’t one thing it was another.

“In private?” she asked more softly.

He gave her another once over, she wasn’t really anything to look at, probably in her late thirties, almost like a bank worker. The other men behind her just looked clean cut, they also looked about her age. The youngest of them was a man with a goatee beard, who seemed to be staring at him with intense dark eyes.

“This isn’t going to take long is it? Only I was planning on a quiet night.”

The woman smiled. “No time at all.” She held out her hand, “My name is Dr Susan Jones.”

He shook her hand then stood back to let them in, last thing he needed was nosy Mrs Harris asking awkward questions in the hall again.

“Why don’t you all take a seat, anyone want some tea or coffee?”

“Yes please that would be lovely.” She said sitting down, “Just for me and yourself.”

He frowned, waving a hand at the other men. “But…”

“They’ve had enough to drink today.” She giggled.

“Suit yourselves”, as he said it, he felt his back tighten, knowing they were all watching him way to closely. It was almost a relief to turn to face them again when he had finished and handed one of their best mugs to Dr Jones.

“Thank you, we don’t wish to stay long…” Susan smiled waiting for him to sit down before she continued. “We’re from Torchwood in London.”

He frowned at her. “Well I can tell that by your accents.” He told her, never having heard the name before, but it was ringing bells.

“Ah, yes.” She didn’t lose that smile that was turning a little creepy. “We are the main branch of who your… Miss Cooper works for.” She explained. “an incident about five months ago first started us observing the Cardiff branch of Torchwood, then there was something else about ten days ago that made us step up our investigation. I was wondering if you’d noticed anything different about Miss Cooper’s behaviour recently.”

He gave the others another wary look; he didn’t like this at all. He might be bloody pissed off with Gwen to the point he wondered if she would even notice if he upped and left, but he knew that whatever she did she thought it was important. And at the end of it, why come talk to him?

“Not that I’ve noticed.” He said stiffly as something fell to his right. “What the…” he spun round to see one of the older men picking up some books Gwen had left on the telly.

“Sorry.” The older man apologised.

“Nothing broke.” He replied carefully as he turned back to Susan, he frowned, he was sure she had just moved. He watched as she took a sip of her tea.

“Ah, this is nice? What is it?” she asked politely.

“Tetley.” He said flatly. Then at a loss with what to do with his hands, he took a sip of his own drink. Then rubbed his tongue against the roof of his mouth, something tasted off.

“As I was saying.” Susan interrupted. “Have you noticed anything strange in Miss Coopers habits?”

“Umm…” he suddenly felt light headed, he took a longer drag of his tea to see if that helped.

“Anything strange at all?” Susan’s voice seemed to be coming from miles away.

“Old blue police box.” He whispered, resisting the urge to clamp his hands over his mouth, Gwen hadn’t said anything but he was sure he wasn’t to tell anyone. Who would have believed him anyway? Then there was that doctor guy with the stupidly huge eyes that looked like they would fall from his head if you knocked the back of his head hard enough.

“The Doctor?” someone whispered, only it wasn’t Susan, he managed to focus a little. The man with the goatee was now talking to him.

“Wait a moment…” he heard himself slur. Had he just said all that out loud?

“No,” came a reply. “What was the Doctor doing here?”

Humf, he didn’t want to talk about that, not after just getting his stupid pregnant boyfriend out of the flat.

“Who’s boyfriend?”

Fucking Gwen’s boss, fucking unnatural if you ask me, men having kid’s just wasn’t right,  I would have sworn that he had the kid here just to spite me, never get the smell out of the spare room!… But he had seemed happy enough when that Doctor with no name came waltzing in like he owned the sodding place, and that box just appearing in the living room, like, what was that about? Then just disappearing like that with Gwen and all her little friends from work, going like it was just another day at the office, and has she really been home since then? No! fanny assfarting with a couple of queers. He giggled. At least she wouldn’t be shagging any of them, something wrong with puffs! Then that just meant more girls for the rest of us in my opinion, well unless all the girls were turning lezz, then that might be a problem… guys having kids though? Ugg… not if I have anything to do with it.

“Do you know where they went?” the blurred guy with the goatee asked, looming over him.

“How should I know!” probably back to her stupid work, where ever the hell that was, like she told him anything.

“When did they go there?”

He really just wanted them to bugger off so he could get some kip. When did they go? A few day’s ago?

“What have you found?”

“Hu?” the blurry guy didn’t seem to be talking to him anymore.

“Nothing, they cleaned up too thoroughly, there’s only an odour and we don’t have the technology for that. They left nothing of use here.”

“Right well… I think we got all we can from this guy, Let’s go.”

Hey… where were they going? They better shut the bloody door on their way out! But the blackness behind his eyelids seemed a far better place to be right now, soft and warm and so much more uncomplicated.

…

He was woken by Gwen shouting at him about something, his head felt like any movement and it might burst open.

“I’m surprised no one called the fire brigade! How could you sleep though this?” Gwen was coughing and moving about the flat, making a fuss about opening the windows.

“Will you keep it down my head feels like it’s gonna explode!” he snapped as loudly as he could, then coughed himself, his throat felt raw. The coughing was only making his head worse though.

He felt Gwen in front of him, her soft hands on his face, “Oh my god!” she gasped, “Are you all right? Maybe we should get you to the hospital?”

“Wha?” he couldn’t really make sense of what was happening.

“Rhys… you left something in the oven then fell asleep or something, the flat was, is, full of smoke… were you drinking today?”

He frowned, he couldn’t… But… “I came home early… was watching telly, there was someone at the… door…” there had been someone at the door, but for the life in him he couldn’t remember what they had wanted, it wasn’t helping that he really didn’t want to think right now because it hurt to much.

“Rhys look at me!” Gwen snapped, “Someone spiked your drink at work or something?” Gwen was being persistent.

“Was drinking tea.” He said pointing at the cup.

“No.” Gwen said in a patient tone. “I mean was there a chance at work for some of the lads to put something in your drink?”

He shook his head; no one dared do that again, not after Kev had that really bad trip.

“Come on.” Gwen was trying to get him to stand. “We’re off to the nice people at the A&E, and then I’m going to phone up your work.” She growled out, as he resisted being moved.

\- - -

“Well why don’t you come with us then?” Jack asked him, already his tone had that little snobbish lilt whenever Jack thought he was being stubborn, and maybe he was, but there were reasons.

“You know I can’t leave…” he rolled his eyes to the other Doctor, then back. “I don’t want to leave him alone if he cocks something up.” He reached out and squeezed Jack’s upper arms, looking earnestly into his pale blue eyes, “and besides, you’re still not ready to be dragged around the city.” In fact he knew Jack was still too weak, and it was starting to get worrying, he had scanned him again to no satisfactory conclusion as to the cause.

“I’ll drag Ianto along with me, and we are only going to the toy shop, it’s not far really,” Jack replied. “Besides, Rose is getting restless, she’s been cooped up here for months, and the weather is fine, what can go wrong?”

“Famous last words.” He replied with a knowing grin. “And other than you draining a bank account for her? I would rather not risk it.”

“I know…” Jack’s shoulders slumped. “I just need to stretch my legs. Rose is already taking care of Alex, Tosh is looking for a Zoo with Polar Bears, Owen is taking care of Torchwood business and Gwen is still at A&E with Rhys. I just need to get out for a bit with our daughter.”

Ooh that was a low blow, and he knew Jack was good at those. “I’ll give you an hour.” He sighed totally beaten, he didn’t like it, but there really was nothing he could say that would keep them both on the TARDIS.

Jack grinned then leaned in and kissed him. “Thanks” he whispered. “I know you’re anxious about the TARDIS not working, but I’ve lived here for years, we’ll be all right, and if not, you’re only going to be a few minutes away.”

He rolled his eyes, “Go before I change my mind.”

“Love yah.” Jack kissed him again before running off shouting at Ianto to get his coat, then calling for their little Rose.

“He’s got ya well and truly under the thumb.” The other Doctor chuckled.

“Yeah.” He replied knowing he was resigned to it and listening to Rose’s delighted squeals. “I’m trying to work up an immunity but it’s not working so far.” He sighed as he started sorting out dusty circuit boards.

“I can’t believe you two.” The other man said as he scrambled about under the control column, “Ya went an’ found the last of our kind, seduced ‘im an’ made him have ya kids… You’re like the perfect couple or somethin’… it would be sickenin’ if it weren’t so tragically believable.”

“Thanks.” He chuckled, throwing one of the boards over his shoulder. “I was rather surprised myself to tell you the truth,” he mused as he looked up, letting his eyes wander over the walls.  “We have our ups and downs… he takes it all in his stride.” He let out a long breath, “I thought I knew what love was after living so long… but I guess you can never know everything.”

The other Doctor didn’t reply straight away. “So this thing?… it’s the real deal? The whole nine yards, hook line an’ sinker, the universe exploding etc,etc. An’ ya wouldn’t know?”

He pursed his lips for a moment, “Ye-ah… Yeah I think it is…”

“Ok we’re off!” Jack called as he pushed Ianto out the door.

“Dad!” Rose skipped over everything on the floor to throw her arms about him, kissing him as he returned the gesture with a chuckle. “See you later!” she called as she then ran after Jack.

“AN HOUR!” he shouted.

“Yeah! An hour!” Jack shouted back, waving one hand over his shoulder while the other held Rose’s, as she tried to tug him to walk faster.

“Bye Dad!”

“Bye sweetheart!” he grimaced the moment that endearment came out of his mouth, so much for the tough guy image he liked to think he had. Especially with his current company. Male pride and all that.

There was no response at all from the other man, and when he looked over all he got was a crop of short black hair as he tried to hide his face. Sighing softly, he would have done the same, after all he had been alone for so long too, even witnessing the most mundane of affection sometimes leaked through the cracks in the walls he had built around himself, leaving him hollow and hurting. But that was another man, in fact, it was still the man sat across from him.

\- - -

Ianto thought they should have bought the SUV after all, as he watched Jack try to catch his breath as they stood inside a Woolworth’s store.

“Daddy! Can I have this?” Rose asked as she held up a Snow White costume.

“You can have anything you want.” Jack said indulgently.

Ianto was instantly by her side, looking though the rack to see if it had a better fit for the seven year old.

He just found the right size when Jack leaned in and whispered. “Can you keep an eye on her,” he asked. “I just want to go and order something, keep her away from the toys till I get back.”

“Sure.” he replied. “Will you be long?”

Jack winked at him. “I’m going to see if I still have some charm, won’t be long. Rose stay with uncle Ianto, ok?”

“Yup!” she called absently as she rummaged in another stack of clothes.

“No stopping her now.” Jack grinned and patted his shoulder before striding off towards the other end of the store.

“Uncle Ianto, do you like this?” Rose asked as she held up a pink cardigan with little pink horses embroidered on the sleeves and around the hem.

“Why don’t you try it on and see?” he asked her, guessing this would be the best way of keeping her occupied till Jack came back.

It worked too, for a while.

“When’s Daddy getting back?” Rose asked; she was getting a bit bored.

“Soon… I hope.” He folded another little dress into the red plastic basket.

“Excuse me?” someone said behind them.

At first he thought that someone was trying to get past him, it was early Wednesday morning, even if the shop wasn’t really that busy yet. When he turned there was a Security guard who seemed to be addressing him.

“Mr Johns?” the guard asked.

“Yes.” He replied feeling Rose’s hand slip into his own.

“There’s a call for you.” The man said. “From your work? They said it was Torchwood?”

He instantly reached up and touched his com, all he got was static, obviously this place still had a mobile dampener. “Where’s the phone?”

“If you follow me, it’s in the security office.” The guard said, then led them over to a small door just a few meters away from where they stood. “We don’t often get emergency calls.” The man explained chattily. “We can’t call them out over the com system, don’t want to alarm customers.” He typed a code into the key pad on the wall, when the door clicked he opened it, waving them through, before following. “And just when I was watching that lass with deep pockets, always a dead giveaway. Come on, it’s just up here.”

Ianto kept Rose before him as they climbed the stairs onto the next level. He wasn’t happy about this at all, and why hadn’t they asked for Jack?

There were other door’s leading off the corridor they found themselves on, and it was strangely silent.

The guard didn’t seem to think anything was wrong as he walked over to the third door on the left. “It’s in here.” He said as he walked into the room. “Who the hell are…” there was a muffled sound, then the noise of something soft and heavy hitting the floor.

Without thinking he grabbed Rose up and turned to flee.

He only had time to be aware of something heading towards his face when everything greyed out a little. When he blinked away the spots in front of his eyes he could see a man in a suit forcing something over Rose’s mouth.

Then everything faded away.

 - - -

Jack thought he might have finally gotten through to the store manager.

“Ok.” The man said still looking a little surprised. “You want one of every ‘My Little Pony’ merchandise we stock, to be delivered to…” he looked at the card Jack had given him. “this address by this afternoon?”

“Yeah.” He confirmed, giving the man his most charming smile.

The man just looked at him with a frown. “We don’t normally do deliveries, that’s part of our online service.”

“Then Simon.” He got the name from his little store badge on his cheap suit. “Can you get your internet people to do it?” He grinned trying not to make it look too strained. “Or better yet, do it yourself I’m sure my wallet will be more than generous for your trouble.”

That seemed to brighten the middle aged mans disposition. “I could go round to the few other Woolworth’s in the area; see if they have anything we might not have in stock?”

“Fantastic!” he slapped the man on the back, then handed over a platinum credit card.

The Doctor might claim poverty all over the place, but after an excavation of the TARDIS a few years back, he found that one of the Doctors companions had been squirreling money away across time and space. Accessed at the right time and place could be amassed to a very large and substantial fortune, over the course of two weeks he had updated all the accounts into his own name.

The Doctor had indulged him, always claiming that he had never needed money before, and if he did, he knew how to get it. A short reminder that his two year old daughter might need that little security, if she ever got stuck anywhere had soon quelled his griping, as he happily took Jack to every bank though time and space.

“Bring that back this evening when you deliver the toys… ohh and can I get them all gift wrapped?”

“Anything you want Mr Harkness!” Simon said happily.

“All right I’ll see you then.” He shook the man’s sweaty hand then went back to the children’s clothing section of the shop.

The smile he had, soon faded when he couldn’t see Ianto over all the clothing racks. At first he thought that maybe he was bobbing down or something. But as he walked down the ends of the aisles they were nowhere to be seen, he turned to begin looking thought the rest of the shop when he suddenly felt Rose’s fear. For a moment he had to hold on to a rickety shelf full of cards with the shock of it, then there was nothing. But this wasn’t  like the nothing  when the TARDIS had taken her away, this was a muffled, dull nothing, like when she was asleep, only more so.

He spun to find himself facing a discreet door in the wall. Without thinking he ran over to it but it was locked, assessing the lock he tabbed in a few buttons on his wrist device and soon as the door clicked he wrenched it open.

There was only one door open at the top of a flight of stairs, he ran towards it.

Three men inside, all in store security uniforms and all unconscious.

There was the sound of a heavy door closing around a corner at the end of the corridor.

Without hesitating he skidded around the corner to see a fire door, crashed though it to find rougher stairs leading down. He could hear the sound of other people running, the soft sounds as they moved.

He threw himself down the stairs, following the sound.

There were too many doors, he couldn’t seem to run fast enough, finally he was inside the delivery bay; he turned to see the tale end of a black van screeching out of the open bay doors.

He jumped down, but by the time he got to the door he was too late. The van was already out of sight. He could hear its engine disappearing into the general noise of the city, he ran to the end of the road behind all the shops.

The street was busier that it had been only half an hour before; people littered the pavement going to work or shopping, the traffic was heavy but there was no sign of the van.

\- - -

“He’s not answering!” the Doctor screamed in her face.

Gwen winced, a few minutes ago the Doctor had seemed to spring into life, growling and screaming unintelligibly.

She had come straight in from A&E to give Owen a sample of Rhys’s blood, the hospitals were still conducting tests, but she could tell something was wrong. But so far the tube was still in her bag.

They had somehow figured out that the Doctor wanted to get in contact with Jack; she had whipped out her phone and tried contacting him, but the Doctor had wrenched it out of her hand and paced restlessly with the phone to his ear, his lips were drawn back over his teeth in a snarl.

“They went into Woolworths.” Tosh said softly, she was already looking through the CCTV network. “I can’t get into the shops security camera’s though… what the!” she gasped as her fingers flu across her keyboard.

“What is it?!” The Doctor leaned over her shoulder.

“I can’t believe it!” she said stunned, “the whole CCTV network’s been shut down, but there isn’t a power cut in the area, this makes no sense…” her voice going higher in alarm.

“Find them!” the Doctor snarled.

“I’m trying!” Tosh snapped back.

“Try harder!”

“What’s going on?” She finally asked, seeing the strained look on Tosh’s face.

“Something’s wrong…” was all he snarled back.

They spent another five minutes watching Tosh, if it was possible the Doctor was getting even more agitated, his hair was a mess as he scrubbed his hands through it yet again.

“Finally!” Tosh said in triumph, “I got the… Oh my!” She gasped. Then pointed to the monitor over her head, where a static black and white image came into view of Jack running towards the Millennium centre and jumping on the invisible lift.

They looked up at the mechanics whirred into life above them.

The Doctor shoved past her as he ran over to where the lift came down.

“Where’s Rose!” he demanded as Jack came into view. But the other man was bent over, she could hear him wheezing from where she stood by Tosh.

“WHERE IS SHE!”

Jack raised his hand trying to catch his breath. “Ta… Taken!” he gasped out, “Tosh!”

“Yes Jack!” she called not looking away from her monitors. “All CCTV went down; I’m going through backdated footage. What am I looking for?”

“Ford Transit…” Jack managed. “Duratorq 2.2TDCi… Blacked out… licence, 1LB TW01.”

“Jack! What happened!” the Doctor demanded again as Jack half jumped, half fell off the little platform of stone into the Doctors arms.

“I don’t know!” Jack sobbed out, “I was only gone for… a few minutes… Couldn’t follow!” Gwen was shocked when she saw tears streaming from his eyes, as he stumbled over to them, clutching onto the Doctor as if the other man was the only reason he was standing.

“You left her alone?!” the Doctor demanded as they came to stand behind Tosh.

“I left her… with Ianto!” Jack snapped back, “I was in… the same shop…”

Like in slow motion she watched Jack’s eyes roll back in his head as he started to crumple towards the floor.

The Doctor half dragged him over to the old sofa where he laid him out then started checking his vitals.

“Is he alright?” she asked, edging nearer.

“Passed out.” The Doctor replied shortly as he pulled Jack’s legs up onto the cushions and tried to make the unconscious man more comfortable, despite his crisp agitated movements, he was gentle  in his ministrations. “Look after him.” he barked at her before going back over to Toshiko.

She hovered over Jack, unsure of what to do, when Tosh suddenly swore loudly.

Gwen just turned to see all the monitors suddenly go blank.

“No no no!” Toshiko chanted as she desperately tried getting the computers back online.

“What’s going on?” Rose’s voice came from the direction of the blue box. “Jack!” she hurried over with Alex in her arms.

“What did you find out?” the Doctor was demanding from Tosh.

“Nothing… well.” She amended as she turned around. “I think I got a glimpse of the van heading north along Caerphilly Road,  
there are some industrial units up that way… and the registration number is…” Tosh caught Gwen’s eye, and it sent a shiver down her spine. Something was wrong. “It’s registered to… a publishing firm… but… it’s a Torchwood London vehicle…” she swallowed hard.

There was an awkward silence, only filled by Alex’s soft mewling.

“We can get the SUV out.” Tosh suggested. “I can stay here and try and get the computers back online while you guys go see if you can find anything?”

Gwen was just about to suggest it was a good idea when everything went black.

The sound as everything electrical suddenly losing power was deafening before fading away to nothing.

The last of the water trickling down the column in the middle of the room seemed mournful as it echoed off the tiled walls.

“Why havn’t the emergency lights kicked in?” Tosh whispered into the dark.

The only light coming from the TARDIS’ small smoky windows penetrated the gloom as their eyes adjusted.

They were almost blinded when the door to the blue box was thrown open and the other Doctor peered out.

“What happening? The TARDIS just detected somethin’ similar ta a AM pulse.” He looked around a little. “I guess tha’s why all the lights a’ out then.”

Gwen jumped when the round door to the outside suddenly gave a loud creak, then it sounded like something heavy slammed into it, echoing about the HUB ominously.

Tosh gave a yelp.

“What the hells happening now!” the Doctor demanded sharply.

“Lockdown.” Jack’s voice came from behind them. “External lockdown.”

“But who?” Gwen asked as she watched the other Doctor prop the TARDISs door open, before ambling over to the rest of them.

“The main branch of Torchwood has the ability to lock this place down, if they think we have been compromised.” Jack uttered softly.

She watched him sit up slowly in the gloom.

“We’re stuck here. All the exits are being sealed; all power and any outside connections have been severed…”

A blue light filled their little space in the HUB, one of the monitors was flicking into life. They all watched mesmerised as black text began appearing on the screen.

/We know you are there Doctor.

/Do not move or try to escape.

/We have something you might want back unharmed.

/Further instructions will follow.

/Torchwood

“You said this place would be safe.” The Doctor soft accusing whisper filled the silence.

“I thought it was.” Jack replied in a pained voice. “They just leave us alone.”

“But how did they find out you were here?” Tosh questioned. “Like you said they just leave us alone… and we defeated Abaddon months ago…”

“And we haven’t really done anything since…” Gwen broke off as she glanced at Jack. He was sitting with his head in his hands; the other Doctor also sat with him now, his attention firmly fixed on her boss.

“I told you not to go…” Jack’s Doctor suddenly hissed, Gwen could see his thin shoulders shaking. “You took Rose into danger that you should have known about!”

Jack’s face was on his knees, she could hear his laboured breathing as he fought back sobs. “I…” was all he managed.

“There must be a way out!” the Doctor barked making her jump. “Where is the back door?!”

Gwen looked at Tosh, she just looked as lost as she was.

“There isn’t any other way out, other than the main door or the lift…” Tosh whispered, “Ianto…” She paused. “Told me once when I asked, and he knows every inch of this place.”

“Jack?” The Doctor questioned, but he didn’t look at him.

“She’s right…” Jack confirmed brokenly.

The Doctor just growled as he ran to the main door, pulling out his wand thing with a blue light.

\- - -

He didn’t think he liked his reincarnated self.

He looked over at him now as he tried to open a big round door to their right, he didn’t think he would have much luck. Couldn’t blame him for trying though; it was what he would have done, but maybe not in this situation.

Jack moved under the arm, that he had put about him. He was aware that it was a bit of a pathetic gesture, but the other man wasn’t protesting, and he had to admit that he kinda liked it.

This whole situation was a little strange though.

After gallivanting all over time and space, nothing had quite prepared him for this.

He could no longer feel that small link he had with his own TARDIS, and this one gave him nothing, well, not nothing, it just seemed to ignore him, which was most annoying.

Along with that, everything felt a little off. Like when he had first stumbled upon Rose. He was drawn to her wrongness, she was there, stood right in front of him, but she shouldn’t be.

A little like a paradox that the universe wasn’t reacting to, ignoring her like it was putting it’s fingers in it’s ears and humming loudly while facing the other way.

Then there was her mother and Micky, just the same, wrong. He knew that Rose’s little brother was due for greatness, had actually met him on his travels, when he was a very old man, and at the time he was perplexed that he knew him, but dismissed it as just one of those things. He had also felt a little odd, but again he had ignored it, not wanting to get too involved.

One thing that did feel right though, in this crazy parallel universe, and that was sitting right next to him now, oozing grief and mucus.

Well that was a fib too, Jack felt as wrong as the rest of them, but it was on another level that he felt right. Maybe it was his mixed Kerrafreyan and Gallifreyan blood, the possibility that he might not be the only one, that there was another he could share his longevity with.

He wasn’t so sure about the kids though, they were already proving to be a bother, but this reincarnation of himself seemed keen enough, and according to them, this was the first time for things to go wrong.

“All my fault…” he heard Jack mutter over and over to himself, and it needed to be nipped in the bud, and seeing as the other Doctor was now storming off towards the TARDIS with his little gang in tow, that left him.

He squeezed the broad shoulder, “It’s gonna be all right.” He told Jack, trying to sound convincing. “An’ it’s really not your fault.”

Jack gave a despairing grunt, he assumed it was some kind of a chuckle. “How could it not be!” Blue eyes glared up at him. “I should have known better!”

He couldn’t help but tighten his arm around Jack’s shoulders and give him his best grin. “ah, but ya know everything always works out in the end, and I’m here to make sure it does!”

For a moment the stunned look on Jack’s face must have mirrored his own.

Maybe that’s why he WAS here?

The TARDIS had bought him here, or more correctly the TARDIS’ had been in cahoots to bring him here, to help out with what ever was coming, knowing that the other version of himself couldn’t handle it alone.

He found himself grinning broadly at the other man, this is why he didn’t do domestic, you always lost your mind to the little blighters, until you couldn’t think straight.

 Pulling Jack to his feet, not willing to leave him alone out here in the dark, and also needing to collar one of the little gang to watch the monitor for any more messages.

\- - -

Rose blinked as she opened her eyes onto a brightly lit metal room.

Her head felt funny, like it was full of cotton wool or something, and she didn’t like it.

She tried to feel where her Daddy was, but she couldn’t feel him, then she tried for her Dad, but it bought a sharp pain into her head, like when she had fallen over and hit her head on the stairs in the control room.

That feeling like when her Daddy went away filled her chest and she couldn’t help the tears.  Trying to wipe her nose that was dripping and finding that her hands had been tied together with some metal bracelets with a chain between them. She didn’t like them but they wouldn’t come off.

“Rose?” came Uncle Ianto’s voice from behind the table that was in front of her.

Awkwardly she got up off the floor and hurried over to him.

He was laid on the floor and they had put the same bracelet things on him, but his arms were behind his back and the side of his face was bloody.

“Are you all right?” he asked, and he sounded like he had a cold or something.

“My head feels funny” she confessed, she dug into one of her pockets, Daddy always insisted she carry a handkerchief, finding it she folded it neatly, like Daddy would do when she hurt herself, and pressed it to the wound on Uncle Ianto’s head.

He winced a little.

“You’re hurt.” She told him. “Daddy always does this when I cut myself.”

“It’s all right.” He smiled up at her, through his eyes didn’t seem right, like they were looking through her. “Do you know where we are?” he asked.

She shook her head. “A metal room.” She informed him. “I think those bad men who hit you bought us somewhere far away.” She sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

Stiffly uncle Ianto sat up and she climbed into his lap, wishing he could hug her.

She felt his head rest on top of hers.

“It’s gonna be alright.” He told her, “The Doctor and Jack will find us…”

She shook her head again as she buried her face in his chest. “But Dad’s scared.” She told him, she could at least feel that through the cotton wool and pain.

“So you can feel him in your head?” he asked. “Can you tell him where we are? Call to him?”

“No not him.” she whispered, “but maybe…” she left the rest unsaid as she tried a new idea, even though she knew it might not work. Daddy had told her, she could do anything if she really wanted to.

 

TBC


	8. Running blind

**Chapter 8 – Running blind.**

It was driving him crazy, nothing seemed to fit where it should, and things that he thought wouldn’t fit did, it was like a jig saw where the image on the cover of the box kept changing every now and again, but it didn’t tell you about it.

He heard the other Time Lord cursing just as much as he was himself, so at least it wasn’t just him.

Then he looked over at Jack, the other man was pale, his brow creased in concentration as he looked confused at the two wires he held in his hand.

He could tell the other man was beyond reasonable thought, his continual exhaustion a driving concern.

He put down what he was doing and made his way over to Jack. Kneeling down besides him and taking the wires from his unresisting fingers.

“Why don’t you go rest?” he said softly.

“I can’t.” Jack whispered back in absolute despair.

With a sigh he moved Jack so he was sitting with his back to the padded part of the railings. “Then rest here until you can think clearly.” He said running a hand through damp hair, then across a clammy cheek, but he didn’t feel like he had a fever.  Really Jack should be tucked up in bed, out from under his feet and where he knew he would be safe. Also knowing from experience that Jack’s stubborn side would win out, whatever state he might be in.

He patted his lovers’ knee then began to move back to where he had been fuming over more plugs that wouldn’t fit into sockets, when he noticed something flashing on one of the panels to do with space.

Staring at it as it seemed to be trying to do something, so without thinking he went straight under that panel and began frantically trying to sort out all the wiring and dodgy connections that had been ruined in his initial attempts to get the TARDIS back to Jack.

He couldn’t ignore it when the TARDIS itself was trying to do something and it made every nerve tingle.

He was just trying to sort out a knot of wires and circuits when he heard Tosh shouting for them to hurry.

He looked down at his hands, then up at the panel that still had flashing lights. Something was telling him he needed to concentrate on this, that it was the most important thing in the universe.

The shout came again.

The sound of Jack trying to get to his feet, then the other Time Lord moving in to help him broke him from his indecision. Jumping to his feet he moved to the other side of Jack as they all made their way into the HUB.

“That last message just disappeared.” Gwen said in a stressed tone.

They crowded around the monitor; He shooed Tosh off her seat and pushed Jack into it as they waited.

Finally writing began to appear on the screen.

/Doctor

/You will appear on the surface at:

/0400 hours

/Alone and unarmed

/Torchwood

“That give us fifteen minutes” Tosh whispered when it was obvious nothing more was forthcoming.

“How do we get to the surface?” He demanded.

“The lift.” Jack said, pointing over to the platform he had come down on earlier that day. “They will have control over it.”

“We need some kind of plan.” Rose was jumping from foot to foot. “And you can’t go unarmed, that’s just suicidal, isn’t it?”

“I’ll say.” Owen piped up. “But what?”

“I have a cunning plan.” The other Time Lord piped up with that stupid grin on his face.

\- - -

He didn’t know if this was such a good idea after all, He wasn’t even sure if they would fall for it, but he stood on the stone platform now as it slowly climbed upwards towards the surface.

He hadn’t really been to Cardiff before, so this would be a little bit exiting.

The only thing that had made him pause in this adventure had been the quick whispered conversation he had had with his next incarnation, just before the lift began to move.

“Tell them they have one chance, and one chance only, to give Rose back.” The other Doctor had hissed at him, his lips drawn back over his teeth in a snarl, his brown eyes burning with anger.

“I’m not that kinda guy.” He stated trying to make a little light of the situation, even if he himself didn’t feel it.

The other man’s snarl turned into a twisted parody of amusement. “Before… neither was I…” He watched as brown eyes flicked over to look at Jack, where he sat talking to the others. “But I am now.” Large eyes burned into his again. “Tell them… One chance.”

Then the lift had begun to move.

A space opened above him, when he heard Tosh say something about finally getting her computer up, and something about security cameras they had trained on the square were active, but he was already too high up to hear more.

Jack had told him that once he appeared on the surface, he would be invisible to everyone until he stepped off. Something about an Imperceptions Filter. They would know he was there though, but it would give him a few moments to assess the situation.

And the young man hadn’t been wrong.

He found himself standing to one side of an impressive open area, flooded with light despite the darkness of the predawn morning.

Filling the space around him were oppressive black vans and cars, along with enough men and fire power to quell a small war. All pointing to where he stood. Or more correctly, pointing at where they thought he was meant to be standing, all slightly off to the right.

With a grin in place he stepped off to the left.

“Hi!” he said giving them all a little wave, watching as they all flinched, tensed, then re-aimed their guns and sunglasses.

“Doctor?” One of the men standing more to the forefront, questioned with a slight bow of his head.

“That’s me.” He acknowledged with a nod.

It would seem, despite Owens’ misgivings about the truth serum they had used on Gwen’s fella, that he hadn’t given a good enough description of him, or rather, the other time lord for these goons to recognise him successfully. Tosh’s assurances that all security footage from inside the HUB was stored locally on their own hard drives, that they wouldn’t have access to, were also founded.

He was surprised these idiots had found out that they were here at all was surprising.

“And you are?” he asked, putting his hands behind his back and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Would you mind stepping this way?” The man with a goatee said gesturing to one of the faceless black vans.

“Yes, actually I would, cos I like my feet right where they are thank you.” He said giving them another grin. “In fact, there is something I want from you first.”

“Ah…” the man’s mouth lengthened into a sly smile. “Well, if you come with us, we will take you to the girl and the young man.”

“Alive, I hope.” he replied as he let his own smile slip from his face. “But, I’m still not willing to go anywhere with you… I can wait though, while you get them.”

“YOU WILL come with us, NOW.” The man said, also losing his humour, “We CAN make you.” gesturing to the guys with the guns.

“I was warned it might go like this.” Sighing deeply he shoved his hands in his pockets, letting his fingers curl around the sonic screwdriver.

“Do you really think it would go any other way?” the goatee man chuckled.

“No, I guess not.” He really should be helping fix the TARDIS, this was just a waste of time, as they thought it might be. Then he remembered something.

“If you would.” The man gestured again to the open van.

“Actually.” He said taking a step forwards, and the men with guns moved with him. “I have a message for you… how ever much I really don’t want to say this… but.” He took a deep breath, letting all expression slip from his face, to let this man and his goons see his real face. “This is your one, and only, chance. Hand over the hostages now. There will be no second chance.”

The guy took a step back, and he noticed some of his goons in the back looking about a little shiftily, as if ready to run if they had too.

But the goatee seemed to rally him self as he straightened his black suite and stood a little taller. “You are in no state to threaten us Mr Doctor… So if you wouldn’t mind?”

“Just to make things clear…” he questioned, making sure the right setting was on his screwdriver, “You are not going to get your hostages and hand them over to me?”

The man chuckled, “Not unless you come with us now. No…”

“Ah…right. I’m glad I’m not you then!” He gave them his biggest grin and then clicked the switch on his sonic screwdriver.

“Bastards!” Jack’s swearing was the first thing that filled his ears as he stood once again inside the HUB.

“Back to the grindstone then.” He said as he walked back into the TARDIS where his other self was already throwing around circuitry.

“I take it you were expecting them to say no?”

He got a huff as a reply.

“Well… I gave them ya message; I don’t think they believed me.”

“If I see him again…” came a cold voice, which sent a shiver down his spine. “He WILL believe me!”

He was shaken by the other Time Lords tone. From what he had learned about this reality, they weren’t that much different. They had both been alone for so long, both watched as their whole universe was destroyed and were destined to solitary travelling until the very end.

The only real turning point had been this Time Lords run in with Rose Tyler, who then stumbled upon Jack, and the rest, as they say, was history.

But what had made him so cold when he had so much, it just couldn’t be the threat to his daughter… It worried him that he might just turn into this man.

If he could avoid it at all he never killed anyone, or even threatened to do so, not like this man, not with such calculating cruelty that he seemed to be emanating.

Without another word, he got down to helping fix the TARDIS.

\- - -

All Jack wanted to do was sleep, or more correctly, he wanted to pass out, because that was the only way he was actually going to get any rest at all. It was almost like physical pain, and something in his chest was unsettling him, it felt warm, almost like when he was carrying Alexander, a drain, but this wasn’t a willing transition. He knew it had been there for years, it had just seemed to get worse since he gave birth.

The only reassurance he had was that his Doctor had performed every test imaginable and come up with nothing.

Now he found himself once again kneeling on the floor by the control column, more bits of the TARDIS in his hands and he couldn’t recognise them.

He was almost in tears as he looked uselessly around him.

Both Doctor’s were busy working away. Rose was hovering over her Doctor, asking a question every now and then, and handing him what ever he asked for. Gwen was thankfully looking after Alex who was sound asleep in her arms, totally oblivious to the tension emanating from everyone. Tosh would be working on her computer, and Owen was more than likely bugging her.

Nothing had happened for the past eight hours since the other Doctor had confronted Torchwood.

Still the TARDIS was crippled.

He tried to hook up a power cable to the thing he held in his hand, and the TARDIS gave a shrill warning beep, pulling the plug out as his heart had just received a shot of adrenalin making him feel sick.

“What are you doing!?”

He jumped as he looked over to his Doctor, his chocolate brown eyes glaring at him in annoyance.

He held up the thing he held in his hand. “I was just trying to help.” His voice sounded flat to his own ears.

The Doctor’s lips thinned, as the next thing he said was snarled thought his teeth. “I think you have helped enough.”

Jack felt his already racing heart miss a beat. He just wanted to break down and cry like some stupid wimp, but instead he turned it to anger.

All the petty little arguments they had had, all those silly little things that annoyed him, all the dark thoughts that he harboured whenever his confidence was low, about why the man he loved beyond words would be willing to spend eternity with him, actually wanted him around, all of them suddenly flew to the surface.

“You never looked twice at me before you found out I was pregnant…!” he snarled back. “You just picked me up all those years ago and took me with you because Rose wanted you to!”

He heard Rose move, then the other Doctor mutter something to her he couldn’t hear and she remained silent.

“Then you left me! Left me lost and alone for so long before picking me up again to help with some stupid quest… What would have happened when it was all over? Just dumped me here again once you had enough of me like all your other little companions once you got bored with me?”

The Doctor just stared at him, his face expressionless, but Jack could see the stark truth in the other man’s eyes.

He was right… and it hurt.

“So what?” He asked in a whisper, not breaking eye contact. “Am I nothing more than just the last man on earth?” he spat out, feeling his heart clench on every word. “You don’t love me at all, do you?” He whispered finally.

They held eye contact for a moment more, before the Doctor’s eyes looked at everyone else in the control room, then he started work again. “I have to fix the TARDIS; I don’t have time for this.”

 Jack felt the tears finally sting his eyes, and a lump formed in his throat.

“You’re no use to me here, go rest before you collapse.” The Doctor said as he moved from view.

His shoulders slumped; clumsily getting to his feet, he felt like his whole world had been ripped apart. His head began to ache terribly, making his vision blurr.

He felt large hands suddenly trying to guide him, he tried to shrug them off, but they were insistent as they guided him away.

\- - -

Rose was getting annoyed, her Dad had told her never to answer questions from strangers and that she was allowed to lie if they wouldn’t leave her alone.  These men had asked her so many silly questions, they tried to frighten her, telling her that her Dad wasn’t coming to rescue her, and she had laughed at them.

They didn’t know that if Dad wasn’t coming, then Daddy would. She had even tried to run away from him a few times, but he had found her every single time, she thought it was great fun. Well she hadn’t done it since the last time, when she had run away on that blue planet. When Daddy had found her he had been very angry, but crying. He had scolded her a lot, and then hugged her so tight. Dad had said Daddy was so upset because he was scared she had hurt herself or run so far away that they couldn’t find her ever again.

She had promised Daddy that she would never do anything like that again, she just hoped that he didn’t get so upset this time, just wishing that they would hurry up and find her because she was very hungry and terribly bored.

She didn’t like the fact that they had taken Uncle Ianto away, he didn’t seem like he was well, and his head still looked like it hurt. Maybe they had taken him away to make him better.

“So, little miss.” The lady said, sounded like she was trying not to be annoyed with her. “Can you tell me who your parents are?”

She kicked her legs under her chair. “My Dad and my Daddy are my parents.” She yawned as she repeated herself yet again. “When’s Uncle Ianto getting back?” she asked.

“As soon as you give me the names of your parents.” The silly woman smiled slowly.

Rose rolled her eyes, “I just did!” she whined.

She was fed up with these people. She wanted to go home and play with Alex, and make sure Daddy wasn’t upset as she was sure he was.

She shut the other woman out, then reached out once again to see if she could tell them were she was.

\- - -

He lowered Jack to the bed slowly; the man was so exhausted and distraught that he was a total mess.

For a moment he left him, getting a cool damp facecloth from the adjoining bathroom. When he got back he sat close besides Jack, and ran the cloth over his blotchy pale face.

Light blue eyes, still streaming tears, looked up at him.

“I shouldn’t…” Jack choked. “I shouldn’t have said those things.”

He found he couldn’t look into those intense eyes, so he pulled Jack’s head under his chin as he held him close. “With everything that’s happened, I’m surprised it didn’t happen sooner.”

Jack moved a little closer, until he was totally resting against him, and he could feel his whole body trembling.

“But I should be helping…” even Jack’s voice had taken on a tremble as every word seemed an effort. “I shouldn’t be wallowing in self pity!” a fresh bout of sobs threatened to dampen his borrowed jumper. “So tired…”

“Shhhh…” he said soothingly as he rocked the young man.

The feeling of rightness took him again. He couldn’t help thinking about the irony of the situation. Jack was hurting, and here he was almost purving over him like some villain in a trash romance novel.

They stayed like that until Jack seemed to calm, then the young man moved a little.

He watched as Jack gently took hold of one of his hands, then turn it over, running his thumb over his palm.

A shiver ran thought his body. He knew Jack was just studying him, probably remembering his own Doctor as he used to be. But to him, it was a caress.

How long had it been since he had someone touch him this way, how long since he had been willing to let someone this close?

Too long, and his body was reacting traitorously.

“So long.” He heard jack whisper his own thoughts.

Without hesitating he reached out and connected with Jack’s exhausted mind. All the young man’s barriers were down, weak to his probing.

He got flashes of sound at first, of drunken laughter, soft exhalations of breathy passion. Then the images, of himself, leaning over him, covered in sweat with an intense look in his pale blue eyes. Finally, sensation, being touched and filled by the man he loved beyond all reason, the man he trusted with every fibre of his being, he was willing to give everything to the man above him if this would prove more than just a one off, drunken, debauched night.

He pulled himself from the others mind so fast it left him dizzy.

Such passion was enough to make him feel more alone that he ever had, and for a moment he was intensely jealous of the other Time Lord.

He blinked trying to clear his mind, when he caught Jack looking at him with wide light blue eyes.

He stopped thinking as he leaned his face closer until their lips touched.

\- - -

Rose looked over at her old Doctor.

There was a crease on his brow as he carried on fixing the TARDIS, was blind to anything else. Even Alex waking up and crying to be changed didn’t make him look up or even pause in his frantic efforts.

Gwen had taken Alex away eventually, somewhere deeper in the ship.

The new Doctor had gone off with Jack, and she wasn’t sure how she felt about that.

She had loved the Doctor without question for the short time they had spent together, even loved Jack with almost the same passion, even if it was always a platonic affair.

She hadn’t missed the looks they sometimes shared, or the outrageous flirting that she adamantly took as a joke.

But, over these last few day’s, before little Rose was taken, she had seen that they belonged together, and always had and always would.

The Doctor’s possessiveness over Jack was shocking at first, if not a little embarrassing to witness, but that was how the Doctor did everything, nothing by halves, giving it his all or nothing at all.

And Jack had been stubborn enough to stand up and take all that passion for himself, how ever much she wanted to hate and resent him for it, she couldn’t. She loved them both too much to see them separated when they were both what the other needed.

The sparkle of life and hope she had seen in those expressive large brown eyes had warmed her soul while ripping her heart apart.

And now, there was the seed of hope within her Doctor’s pale blue eyes, that there might be another Jack in their own universe, and she was willing to help him find the ex-conman. Though she thought that Jack of her new universe might still be the conman he was. She would help convert him, as she had this Jack.

She was still disturbed by the argument that she had over heard, the pain in Jack’s voice had almost been a solid thing that hung in the air.

She wasn’t about to let the two men she had loved, fall apart over this, she would see them back together before she was willing to even try and go back home.

Back to Mickey, her parents, and her new brother who she missed more than she thought she ever would.

She fidgeted as she sidled over to the Time Lord.

“Doctor…” she said as she bit her lip, not sure how to say this, or even if it was the right time.

He gave her a quick look before doing whatever he was doing. “What?”

“Well… is what Jack said true?”

The Doctor paused, before turning away, chasing another bit of machinery across the grating. “I don’t have time for this.” He stated in his no nonsense tone, practically telling her to sod off and leave him alone.

She couldn’t and wouldn’t do that.  This wasn’t going to be easy, so she chose to ignore him.

“Because I remember when we were travelling over time and space together, just the three of us.” She leaned back against the railings, not looking at him anymore, trying to make it the most normal thing in the world to be talking about. “We were so happy… Then I remember when the Dalek’s tried to kill us all, and I woke up on the TARDIS and you changed, regenerated, what ever you called it, do you remember?”

The Doctor gave a grunt.

“After you told me he was gone... you never spoke of him again…” she let her voice drop to a whisper. “Is that what happened with me? Did you never speak of me again, just like all your other companions?”

He looked at her then. “What was I meant to do?” he barked. “Cry on your shoulder? Tell you that I was so torn up inside, that I missed him more than anything I had experienced in so long?” he snarled as he went back to work. “At least I knew you were safe, alive.”

She shuffled closer and bobbed down by him. “All you had to do was tell him you loved him.” she uttered.

Once again he stopped what he was doing as his head hung between his shoulders. “I have to find Rose… and get him to rest… then everything will be all right again.”

She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. “I know… but you just had to tell him three silly little words…”

He peeked up at her, giving her a crocked smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “I’ll make it up to him… Once I put our daughter alive, safe and well into his arms.”

She smiled; once again, she was privy to the strange thinking of this man.  Without hesitating she threw her arms around him, and he hugged her back, feeling just like old times.

\- - -

Jack closed his eyes as those lips touched his own, then a slightly cool tongue flicked out and ran across his lips, which he opened willingly.

Just like that first time he had slept with the Doctor, his large manly hand cupping his face, the other behind his back, holding him close.

Just like then, he wasn’t in his right mind, and he knew this was wrong. But what he had said, those vile words and insecurities he had spat out like poison were more than enough to ruin things forever.

Why shouldn’t he take what he could get, an old part of his mind sneered at him, he was so tired, and this man was offering him what his body was yearning for, despite all the turmoil that was about him.

He felt himself being slowly pulled and laid down onto the bed, as the Doctor’s weight pressed him down into the mattress.

When a hand made its way under his t-shirt to touch his belly he gasped, pulling the other man to him instinctively.

“What the HELL are you DOING!” came an appalled voice from the door.

Jack flinched, but not as much as the Doctor, who all but leaped in one movement off  him and the bed.

“Rose!” he heard the Doctor say in a scolded school boy voice.

“Like I said!” she snapped, “What were you doing?”

Jack rolled onto his side, unable to face any of this, he just wanted to rest, to forget and most of all, to just lay here until it all went away.

“I was just… well…” the Doctor said lamely, Jack could almost hear his mind working to find a plausible explanation for this, even if there wasn’t going to be one, and he sure wasn’t going to help.

He heard a hand connect with something flesh sounding, then the Doctor’s soft exhalation of breath.

“Ok, so I deserved that… but not from you.” He said trying to sound hurt.

“You deserve more, but this ISNT going to happen again, and nothings going to be said outside this room, we are all gonna pretend that I didn’t just walk in here…” Rose paused. “And see what I didn’t just see… Got that!”

The Doctor muttered an affirmation.

Jack just groaned. His eyes felt so heavy as his whole body sagged into the familiar comfort.

He felt someone sit on the bed, then a warm hand brush his hair from his brow.

“Jack, are you all right?” Rose asked, the concern in her voice letting him know he must look like shit.

“Tired.” He managed, enjoying it as she stroked his hair soothingly.

“You go to sleep then.” She whispered at him, “I’ll stay right here and wake you if anything should happen.”

He nodded as he snuggled into the Doctors’ Pillow, breathing in his subtle musk. So much different than the other Doctor’s.

“And you!” she snapped, at the other Doctor, he surmised. “Go help fix the TARDIS.”

He didn’t hear anything else as he finally let go and drifted into a boneless sleep.

\- - -

With a start, he flinched suddenly awake.

At first he had no idea what was going on or who he was, or why there was frantic shouting.

He groaned as he tried to snuggle back into the warm soft cushion he found his head on. Then the cushion moved.

“Jack…. Jack, come on, something happening. Wake up.”

“Rose?” but… wasn’t she…

It all came flooding back, along with the nagging sensation in his chest and the headache, he hadn’t been asleep long enough and his body was already telling him it wasn’t happy, but there were more urgent things to be thinking about. It was just a shame he didn’t much feel like thinking right now.

He heaved himself up, realizing that he had had his head on Rose’s lap and she was helping get his feet off the bed. The look on her face was preoccupied as she kept looking at the door.

“That’s it, come on.” She urged him distractedly.

Finally, and with Rose’s help, they entered the control room and it was in complete chaos.

The other Time Lord was ushering Tosh into the TARDIS, then slammed the doors.

His Doctor was franticly running around the control column in and exited state as he fiddled with dials.

“Yes, yes!” he was shouting.

“What going on?” Owen asked as he stood close to Tosh and Gwen.

“Something’s been calling the TARDIS, and we finally fixed the space movement field, she’s priming to move!” his Doctor said as he stared avidly at the monitor.

“Is…” he croaked out. “Is it Rose?”

His Doctor stood straighter, then looked over his shoulder at him.

“I believe it is…” he said, giving him one of his extra large smiles.

“I think we should be telling everyone to hold on!” the other Doctor said as he joined the other Time Lord.

Then the TARDIS burst into life as they were all thrown to the floor.

 

TBC


	9. Mothers love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost there!

**Chapter 9 – Mothers love.**

Bill handed the can of red Bull over to his co-worker as his sat down with his cup of tea. “No one getting mugged yet?” he asked as he sat down.

Aaron just yawned and rubbed his head. “Not that I’ve noticed.”

“Another long night drinking then?” Bill guessed as he looked up at the CCTV monitors of the city.

“Something like that.”

One of the monitors caught his eye, it was of the millennium square, that camera never normally worked very well and was so faulty it was rumoured there were gremlins in it, but this morning it was on and crystal clear.

“There something on there today?” he asked as he pointed at the monitor.

His friend grunted, “No, why?... Hum, they copper’s?”

Lots of black clad men and lots of equally black vehicles littered the square.

“I’m gonna phone Fred, get his boys down there to issue some tickets” Aaron grinned as he flipped out his mobile to phone his traffic warden friend.

He chuckled as he took a sip of his tea, then pulled a face, not enough sugar. He splurted out some of his tea onto the desk.

An old blue police box had just appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the strange men, who suddenly produced guns.

Bill dropped his cup as he scrambled for the phone to call the police. His eyes still fixed on the screens.

Before he had even dialled the second 9, the blue box disappeared. Then something caught his eye by the castle wall, it was the police box again, just appearing then disappearing.

“Fred’s going down to look now… what the…” Aaron was seeing what he was seeing.

The blue box appeared and disappeared three more times before they lost sight of it completely.

They sat for about half an hour in total silence.

“I think I’m still drunk.” Aaron said quietly.

“I have a headache, maybe it’s a migraine.”

They looked at each other, and knew they would never breathe a word of this again to anyone.

\- - -

“Are you all right?” Ianto questioned Rose as they dragged him up a grubby corridor.

The little girl looked fine, if a little pale. She gave him a weak smile as her little hands wound about his arm.

“Dad and Daddy are coming.” She whispered as the men holding him forced him to walk a little faster. “It’s gonna be alright.”

Ianto tried to smile at her through his swollen lip. When he had been unforthcoming with answers, his captors had tried beating them out of him.

It would have helped if he had any answers to the questions they asked, at least it had made it easier to keep his mouth shut.

He stumbled as they pushed him hard into a large fire door, right into what used to be a huge warehouse.

A quick assessment of the space revealed three vans stood by the closed doors, surrounded by more men with guns pointing at them.

He felt Rose tugging on his arm, when he looked down at her, she winked.

Before he could even think of what she was about to do, she kicked the woman holding her, bit her hand then ran off to the other end of the warehouse, away from the men with guns.

In a second he made himself a dead weight, feeling the man with a good grip on him falter.  Lurching upwards and hitting him on the chin with his head, then he was running after Rose.

When he got to her she was behind some large crates. He threw his arms about her, ready to pick her up and carry on running if he had to, when a familiar sound filled his ears.

“Dad!” Rose chirruped up.

Ianto stumbled and went down on his knees. Something had hit him in the back. Then electricity thundered though his body, he hadn’t experienced pain like it.

As he hit the floor he knew he had been tasered.

\- - -

“Where ever we were going.” His Doctor said. “We’re there.”

Jack didn’t hesitate throwing open the door of the TARDIS and stepped out. He was just in time to see a woman pull out a taser gun and shoot Ianto in the back.

He felt the Doctor push past him and his own whispering to Tosh to take Alex and stay inside. No matter what happened, she had to keep the door closed to every one she didn’t know. Then he ushered the rest of them outside.

Owen and his Doctor ran past him to Ianto, the other Doctor and Rose went towards the goons with guns. He was just about to go to Ianto, when he saw Gwen step past him and thump the woman who had just tasered Ianto, right in the face, sending her to the floor unconscious.

“Go on!” Gwen said, pushing him towards Ianto.

He stumbled over as they were rolling Ianto onto his back, and his heart missed another beat.

Little Rose was clutching his chest, and she wasn’t moving.

Owen leaned his head against her chest. Then reached down to pull her off Ianto and thrust her towards the Doctor.

“She’s just in shock right now.” Owen said as he moved to Ianto, and began slapping his face.

Jack’s hands itched to hold his daughter, but he hesitated as he watched the Doctor pat her pale face.

She took in a deep breath then began to cry. Jack let out the breath he was holding in a whoosh, as he moved closer.

“Shhhh, there, there.” The Doctor said rocking her a little as he hugged her.

Jack reached out, desperate to hold his daughter too, but brown eyes connected with his own and he hesitated, suddenly afraid of the unreadable look in those eyes.

Was he suddenly going to be refused his child by the man who he must have hurt beyond reason?

His legs began to shake again, caught between needing to hold his child and scared of the consequences if he was denied.

Shamefully he felt his eyes fill with tears and he couldn’t help taking a step back.

The turmoil of his own mind over these last few days and the ever lasting weakness, coupled with his exhaustion were enough to send anyone into shock, and he could feel the blood draining from his face.

The Doctor’s eyes went as round as they could, before he moved closer, turning Rose in his arms, then holding her out to him.

“Safe and sound.” The Doctor whispered at him with a reserved smile.

Jack closed his eyes as he held his child as tight as he could, letting her bury against his chest. He breathed in the sent of her, feeling her warmth; her little heart beating wildly against his own as she cried.

The sheer relief of her alive and in his arms made his knees buckle. But instead of falling to the hard concrete, he felt himself being lowered, and strong, protective arms surrounding him and his daughter.

\- - -

Gwen flanked the other Doctor, her gun drawn and held lowered, ready to bring to bear as Jack had shown her.

Rose stood to the other side, she was unarmed, but that didn’t make her any less a threat.

Now they stood between Jack and the others, and the goons.

No one was saying anything, and the Doctor stood with his hands in his pockets looking bored.

She cast a look over her shoulder; Owen was helping a stunned Ianto to his feet, while Jack and the Doctor seemed to be sharing a moment.

She watched as Owen pushed Ianto towards the TARDIS, then pulled his own gun and come striding over to stand on the far side beside Rose.

It wasn’t an impressive line of defence, but what else could they do.

Suddenly the sound of doors being opened, and another black car screeching into the warehouse, bought her attention back to the situation at hand.

The car came to a stop behind the vans, and two people got out.

“Ah!” the Doctor said happily. “Hello again.”

Gwen recognised one of the two men from the car; they had all watched the security camera that Tosh had accessed when this Doctor had gone in place of the other.

He reminded her of Mr Pink from Reservoir Dogs… Only not as good looking, and a bit more ratty.

“I see you came here eventually.” The man said with a sickly smile.  He seemed to look past them, and raised an eyebrow. “And who do we have here?”

The Doctor moved to block his view.

Gwen took a quick look behind her. The other Doctor was kneeling over the woman she had taken out earlier, he had cuffed her and was removing her ear piece, Jack stood behind him, still holding his daughter, he looked like shit, but she reckoned it was to be expected.

“Something you don’t want me to see?” the slimy Head guy said with a smile.

Gwen heard the TARDIS’door open again, and Tosh stepped out, she came with her gun aimed and ready.

“Ianto’s got Alex.” She heard her tell the other Doctor as she came to stand with them.

The other Doctor seemed to be preoccupied with his blue light thing and the ear-piece.

“Shoot anyone who tries to enter that blue box” the bad guy barked at his goons. “We don’t want anyone escaping this time, I’m sure you can’t all teleport at the same time.”

“Ah well,” the Doctor grinned, “Ya never can tell.”

“Are you willing to risk everyone here?” the man asked, still smiling.

The Doctor shrugged, “Well, to be totally honest, I don’t really know who these people are, so loosing one or two isn’t really going ta' make me loose sleep at night.” He seamed to pause as he thought about it. “Well, that would be if I really slept that much… so no… it wouldn’t really bother me at all… sorry, try another threat.” He elbowed Gwen in the ribs and grinned at her. “This is kinda fun isn’t it?”

Gwen felt like laughing hysterically. This man was insane. “Ya, sure.” She replied instead.

“Full of humour Doctor.” The man seemed not to be fazed. “But the files on you said you liked to try and throw people off.”

“That’s me, Full of laughs.” He quibbed back. “But are ya really sure ya have the right man?”

“I’m sure we do.” The man gestured towards the Police Box. “That’s your signature.”

The Doctor looked over his shoulder. “Kind of a big giveaway isn’t it.”

“So now, I suggest you all put down your weapons and come with us, to somewhere more suitable.”

The Doctor sighed, “Always wanting to take us somewhere, sure you’re not more suited to being a tour rep?”

“I have it…” the other Doctor said from behind them, Gwen hadn’t even heard him approach.

“About time, I was running out of ideas for insults.” The Doctor replied before turning back to the bad guy. “Now would be nice.”

Suddenly all the goons grabbed at their ears, or more precisely, at the ear where they had receivers plugged in. she could hear a slight whine as one by one the goons seemed to be falling over, their weapons forgotten. A few also seemed to be bleeding from their ears and noses.

The main bad guy pulled his ear piece out with a snarl, watching as his men went down, every one now unconscious on the floor.

“Very clever.” The man said. “Neural overload?”

“Something like that.” The Doctor replied. “They are all going to have terrible headaches when they wake up though… say, in a few hours. Plenty of time to make our getaway.”

“Everyone!” Jack’s Doctor snapped. “Into the TARDIS. NOW!”

Gwen hesitated, before she started to walk backwards, Tosh and Owen following her lead.

“Rose, you too.” The Doctor said softly, giving her a shove.

She was about to protest when a shot rang out, making them all duck.

“I said stay where you are!” the bad guy was angry now, his face red with rage.

Without thinking, Gwen raised her gun and fired. Knocking the bad guys gun out of his hands and disappearing somewhere to his right.

“Anyone hit?” Owen barked.

Everyone replied with a negative.

“TARDIS, Now!” the other Doctor snapped. And this time, no one hesitated.

Gwen followed, Tosh, Owen and Rose inside the box, then turned to see if anyone else was going to follow.

The two Doctors, Jack and little Rose were still out there, no one had moved.

She was about to call out to Jack, when she was pulled inside, and the doors slammed shut.

“They know what they are doing.” Rose said, though she looked as worried as she felt. “We have to trust them.”

Gwen took one last look at the closed doors, before going over to Ianto.

\- - -

He threw the ear piece he had used to disable the bad guys away as he stood besides the other Time Lord.

He could feel Jack still behind him; he had wanted to tell him to go back inside the TARDIS but knew it was useless. Alex was safe, and he doubted he was going to let go of Rose anytime soon.

“All this trouble.” The other Time Lord addressed the bad guy. “And you still had the wrong man.”

The bad guy just snarled at him, “I’ll have you next time, and I won’t hesitate seeing how that girl works!”

“Ah…” the other Doctor frowned. “I did tell ya that ya had one chance, and one chance only didn’t I?”

The man scoffed, “I’m shaking in my boots. You think I haven’t had more scary men threaten me?” he chuckled. “And I took them and their families down.”

He wanted to lash out, crush this man.

“Well, without further adieu, I pass ya on to the man who really asked me to pass on that promise.”

He felt rather than saw the other Time Lord step back.

“Hello.” He said.

“Who the hell are you.” The bad guy snapped.

“I’m actually the man you were looking for.” He took a little pleasure as the mans eyes widened. “But fortunately for you, I won’t be dealing with you.” He paused for effect, then turned to Jack.

He wasn’t sure about this, his lover still looked pale, but he could feel the anger now radiating off Jack in waves. “Jack?”

Blue eyes flicked to his own and Rose was handed over to him. At first she didn’t want to go, but he whispered something to her, and finally he had her in his arms.

“Don’t push yourself.” He warned Jack as he also took a step back, watching and waiting for anything that might go wrong.

Then the Jack who he admired more than anything else stepped forwards. His back straight, shoulders back, chin held at an angle filled with confidence and assertion.

All rolled in one, Jack made an impressive figure of a man.

“Ah, Jack Harkness, the enigmatic man who took control of Torchwood three Cardiff, how does it feel to be a traitor?” the man said dripping scorn.

“It took me a while to recognise you Richard C Overwright.” Jack said calmly.

“So you’ve heard of me then.” Overwright waved his hand dismissively. “Good for you.”

“I also know what you do.” Jack took a step forwards.

He wanted to reach out and stop him getting any closer to the man, he still wasn’t sure this Overwright didn’t have some concealed weapon.

“With all my time in Torchwood, I had the time to read all the deepest, darkest of classified information, even the reports that were meant to be destroyed ended up on my desk eventually.”

“So what?” Overwright scoffed, “You think I wasn’t ordered to do most of those things?”

“Taking pleasure in torturing young children?” Jack’s anger was now almost a presence. “Do you know that your superiors were getting bored of your little hobby?”

“I got the job done!”

Jack nodded, then glared at Overwright with narrowed eyes.

He took a step away from Jack when he felt the other mans psychic ability lash out at Overwright, the other Time Lord did the same.

He reached out to Jack with his own mind, softly playing about the edges so as not to scare him into lashing out at him.

He picked up on flashes of sensation and images. Of Children crying out in pain, begging for their mums and dads, of those same children cold and still smothered in their own blood. He wanted to pull away, even his ancient life and experience did not make this any more palatable. But an image of Rose came to his mind, laid boneless on a cold steel table, her blue eyes open in horror, her dress covered in her own blood. Then the sound of laughter, of Overwright’s laughter, at the pleasure he had in ripping her little body apart.

He pulled back completely then, clutching Rose tight to himself, he should give her to the other Doctor, tell him to go into the TARDIS and away from this vile man. But he couldn’t let go, not ever again.

“And so will I!” he heard Jack scream.

He felt Jack finally lash out at the other man, pulling all his memories from him, then feeding them back to him with every injury he had caused, letting him feel his victims pain and suffering.

Overwright was on the floor, thrashing about, clutching his head, screaming.

Suddenly the memories shifted, of Jack being tortured, of Jack watching his friends die, of the Dalek’s and all the pain they had wrought in his life, of being alone and frightened, waiting. So long waiting for the one thing he loved to find him again. Of the pain of having his life force sucked from him by Abaddon. Then more raw, newer memories, of loosing his child, of wanting her back no matter the cost to his own life, of being unable to do anything to help, of the pain of having to watch and wait, the only comfort of knowing she was still alive, but not knowing for how long.

Then something slipped something that Jack was too young and too inexperienced to handle.

“He’s channelling the time vortex!” the other Doctor shouted above the screaming. “He’s pouring all the bad and evil things into this guys mind!”

He could feel it too, and it had to stop. Taking the few strides that separated him from Jack he reached out with his hand and mind.

“Stop this.” He whispered. “That’s enough now.”

Tears were streaming down Jack’s face when he looked at him.

He heard the silent plea, and smiled reassuringly as he reached out and broke off the psychic link with ease.

“Let’s go home.” He smiled at his lover as he fell into his arms.

\- - -

Briggs woke up, and wished that she hadn’t.

Her head felt like it was going to explode and the taste of blood in her mouth almost made her gag.

She slowly sat up, the rest of her co workers lay about the floor, most of them were bleeding.

Then the sound penetrated her ears, making her head hurt more.

Slowly she got to her feet, keeping hold of the van she had woken up next too, she made her way a little more into the warehouse and closer to the sound.

When she finally got round the other side, she sank to her knees again.

Mr Overwright was laid on the floor, his hands clutching his head and whimpering with such horror it broke her heart.

She should have hated this man, this man who made her estranged from her own children, in case she might one day find her little boys in his clutches. But the sound he was making now was beyond comprehension.

As she looked about the rest of the warehouse she realized it was empty.

 That’s when she knew that she and her companions had gotten off lightly. They had been saved by what ever torture the others had bestowed upon Overwright.

Then she smiled as she looked at the whimpering man, hoping that it was the mother of that little girl who had brought him to this.

She got to her feet finally, and made her way to Overwright as she pulled out her mobile phone.

She flipped it open then called backup and the paramedics for her companions. When she flipped her mobile closed again, she brought her foot back then kicked Overwright so hard in the chest she was sure something cracked.

“Bastard.” She smiled down at him. Then gave him another kick, something in her guts told her Overwright wasn’t going to be sane anytime soon.

Maybe now she could see her children again.

\- - -

He didn’t know whether to admire the young man’s balls or condemn him for being an idiot.

He slammed the doors closed behind him as he followed the others up the ramp.

“At least that’s all over!” he said, slapping his hands together. There was nothing like a job well done!

He was just about to suggest getting out of here, when the whole world went sideways.

The TARDIS was moving again of its own accord.

He heard the little Japanese woman call out.

“It wasn’t me!” she cried as they were all thrown the other way. “I didn’t touch anything!”

There were a few more violent shakes before the TARDIS settled down and began to hum contentedly to herself.

“What happened?” Owen piped up as he helped Tosh and Ianto back onto their feet.

The other Doctor was looking at the monitor on the control column. “It’s all right. She just moved us into orbit on the darkside of the moon.”

“Nice and hidden.” He said with a smile as he also got to his feet, noticing another scuff on his leather Jacket.

“Ouch!” Gwen exclaimed.

They all looked over at her, she was stood a few feet away from Jack, who still lay against the side of the TARDIS’s inner wall.

“What is it!” the other Time Lord asked as he strode over. Then he seemed to walk straight into a force field and cried out as Gwen had done. ”What the…”

He walked over and reached out, something like electricity bit at his fingers. “Definitely a force-field.” He said helpfully. “Though it does feel like the TARDIS is generating it.” Which was strange in its self.

“Jack!” the other Doctor was calling through it, “Jack, can you hear me.”

Jack moved sluggishly inside his little bubble of protection. “What…?” he asked, looking up at them in confusion. “Rose!” he called as he reached out, then pulled his own hand back.

“She’s all right.” The Doctor informed the young man, as he handed a sleeping Rose over to Gwen. “We are all safe.”

“Thank god.” Jack said as he leaned his head back against the wall.

“How about you?” the Doctor asked. “Are you all right?”

He watched as Jack was about to reply, then he brought both hands up to his chest, his blue eyes going wide.

“Jack!?”

“It… hurts.” Jack replied.

He heard something creak behind them, it sounded familiar and it shot a bolt of worry though him.

Slowly he turned, and sure enough the heart of the TARDIS was opening.

“Everyone out!” he shouted as he grabbed Gwen and began moving her towards the other door. The other Doctor was doing the same, going first to Ianto and his son, making sure they followed Gwen, before shoving the rest through.

They were protesting, but as he pushed Rose through he closed the door and locked it. They could all fend for themselves right now.

What ever was happening they couldn’t risk anyone looking into the Heart.

He quickly followed the other man towards Jack, when once again they were thrown back by the force field, it had grown, careful probing revealed that it now stretched from Jack to the Heart.

“Don’t look into it!” the Doctor screamed at Jack. He seemed desperate.

Then he remembered Rose telling him about both times when this TARDIS had had its heart exposed.

“Jack do you hear me!?”

But Jack wasn’t looking at the golden light; he was looking at his own hands where they rested flat against his own chest.

“Hurts…” Jack uttered, though he didn’t look like he was too much in pain. More like morbid curiosity.

“Jack… Please!” the Doctor was now on his knees, as close as he could get to Jack.

Jack brought his head up, then reached out a hand. “I…”

Golden tendrils began curing out towards the prone man, then around him like caressing hands.

The other Time Lord was growing frantic as he cried out unintelligibly, then he was on his feet, throwing himself at the controls, “Stop this please!” he shouted at her, “What ever it is, please!” then he spun to him. “Do you know what’s going on!?” he questioned.

He just shrugged; he had never seen anything like this before.

“Doc…”

“But there HAS to be a way to stop this!” he raved as he began fiddling again.

“That isn’t hooked up.” He supplied much to the other man’s annoyance.

“Doc…!”

“I think he wants you.” He said softly.

Once again the Time Lord stood by Jack. “What is it?” he fiddled with his hands, at a loss as what to do with them.

The Time Vortex was all around Jack now, it seemed to lurch, pull back, then plunged into Jack’s chest.

Over Jack’s cries of astonishment, more than pain, the TARDIS seemed to thrum with a deeper tone, like she was contented. “Can you feel that?” he asked the other man.

“Yes.” He replied with awe.

It wasn’t often that he found himself facing something new, and he guessed it was the same for the other man.

“What ever this is… she wants it to happen.” The Doctor whispered calmly.

They watched as the heart of the TARDIS closed behind them, cutting off the golden light, what remained disappeared into Jack.

It was a few more seconds before Jack began to move; slowly he pulled his hands away from his chest. It looked as though he was pulling out tendrils of vortex energy, and moved his hands down till they rested open on his lap.

They all watched as the energy separated into four little different coloured balls. The force field seemed to shimmer, and they could all see it start to shrink, flowing through Jack as it encapsulated the four little balls of light, encasing each one in its own little sphere.

He saw the Doctor draw nearer to Jack, then placed his arm around him. The other hand going out to touch one of the balls and moving it about a little.

“This can’t be…?” the Doctor whispered.

He knelt down on Jack’s other side; he couldn’t help but touch one too.

One was pink, the one next to it was blue and the last two were both yellow, and smaller than the others.

“I heard about this.” He said with awe, “But I’ve never seen…”

“What is this?” Jack asked, his voice subdued. “I feel like…” but he broke off.

“Feel like what?” the Doctor encouraged.

“I feel like these have been inside me… for a very long time…” Jack said as he picked up the pink one, and examined it closer.

“I should think for about a hundred years.” He said, picking up the blue one.

“My mother gave me the TARDIS, it’s been so long I’d forgotten.” The other man said softly.

“Mine too.” He replied, no doubt almost remembering the same thing. Of his mother taking him down into the hold of her own ship, the TARDIS just looked like all the other crates in other holds. Except his stood alone in the large open space. He remembered being very unimpressed.

“So these are?” Jack asked.

“Baby TARDIS’” the other Doctor grinned broadly. “If I remember the stories and rumours I heard, then you have been hosting these tiny ships since you first caught on with little Rose.”

“But I thought it took from fifty to a hundred years? The timing seems terribly off.”

The other man shrugged, “Well the time line for all this has been a little strange.”

“Baby TARDIS’?” Jack whispered, he sounded like he was in shock.

The other Doctor hugged Jack a little nearer, his voice softened to a low comforting tone. “A mother’s love.” He said, moving so Jack’s attention turned to him. “It’s the strongest, most frightening force in the universe.”

“But…” Jack whispered back.

“Wouldn’t you rip heaven and earth apart for our children?”

Jack just nodded.

“And wouldn’t you want to know, that even if you weren’t around, that something OF you would be close enough at all times?”

Jack looked down at the balls in his hands, then up at the TARDIS’ control column.

“That’s right.” The Doctor smiled. “I forgot for so long… but the TARDIS protects me… Protects us all.”

He felt a little embarrassed as he watched the two men share a moment.

“But why are there four.” Jack asked.

The other Doctor touched the pink orb, “This one would be our Rose’s, this one,” he touched the blue one, “will be Alex’s… and…” he trailed off uncomfortably. 

“Congratulations!!” He couldn’t help himself as he slapped Jack on the shoulder. “It’s twins!”

He knew he said the wrong thing as he watched all the colour drain from the other man’s face.

\- - -

He couldn’t deny it, he was in shock.

After they had answered as many questions from the others as they could, they placed the four baby TARDIS’ in the special hold that he couldn’t put anything in before, then sealed it, the TARDIS would now take care of the rest, until they were ready for the children.

He then marched Jack to their room, putting him to bed with Rose and Alex secure in Jack’s arms.

Now he sat watching his family sleep.

And he was still in shock.

The past few days had been a maelstrom of stress, revelations and more excitement than he had had in years, he could have done without it. Thank you very much.

All he could be thankful for was the fact that his family was once again safe and under his protection. He could try and deal with the emotional fallout when they woke up.

“Hey.” The other Doctor said as he peeked into the room.

Gesturing for him to come in and sit down, he wasn’t about to move any time soon. And he could do with someone to talk to, just so he didn’t have to spend time in his own mind.

“How’s it going?”

“They are together, and most important,” he grinned at the other man. “They are asleep.”

“Ya, same with the others. Rose quizzed me mercilessly, but she finally fell asleep.”

“I’m surprised you aren’t still with her.” He said as he looked back at his family.

The other Doctor shrugged. “I would have been… If I hadn’t found out there might be someone else out there for me.”

“At least you didn’t have to find out the hard way.” He mused, pursing his lips. “Took me too long to figure it out… and he was right, you know.”

“About?”

“I only went to pick him up to help me with something… That all changed the moment I touched him and realised he was pregnant.” He folded his arms across his chest as he settled a little more into his comfortable chair. “But that was also the moment I realised I was fooling myself. That I had been in denial about my feeling for him, fooling myself that I was in love with Rose. I thought he was human then, I didn’t want to look closer. Then I thought him dead. And all that when I was you.” He grinned. “After my regeneration it was easier for me to forget about him. Then when I realized he was still alive, I stayed away for as long as I could bear. And the rest is all that timey-whimey stuff.”

“Somehow, I don’t think it’s going to go smoothly… That’s if he even exists in my reality.”

He gave a little grumble, “I reckon where ever we are, there will be a Captain Jack Harkness!”

The other man removed his leather Jacket before settling down again. “So all that ‘last man on earth’ wasn’t true?”

He gave the man a sideways look. “If you’re me, despite a few differences, then you know that even if he WAS the last man, or woman, in the universe, you would never have let him in this deeply if you didn’t trust him beyond a shadow of a doubt.”

He watched the other man look away, he remembered that look, and he couldn’t help but smile.

Watching the other man closely, he said “I know you snogged him.”

Pail blue eyes flicked to his. “I never…” he said guiltily.

“Pfft.” He said, teasing yourself wasn’t really that much fun. “Like I said, I trust him completely, and I was expecting it to happen sooner to be honest.”

“Sooner?” the other choked.

He chuckled. “Jack’s a passionate man, a VERY passionate man. You’re gonna find yourself telling him to stop flirting with anything that breathes.”

“Something to look forwards to then.”

“We-ll” he drawled. “He did do my version of you before I finally got round to it… and the sex is fantastic.”

The other man splurted, then began to chuckle. “It can’t be all in the sex, though I will confess… it’s been a while.”

“I think he’s making up for lost time.” He grinned remembering the last time they had the time to do it. It was too long ago.

They fell into silence before he chose to speak again. “It’s not just the sex. He’s the first companion I’ve had that the TARDIS didn’t have a fit at when ever they tried to dabble with her, she knew way before I did, even before he became pregnant.” He shrugged. “But over everything else, Jack’s strong willed, independent and astoundingly resourceful when he needs to be. I know that if anything should happen to me that he will go on.” His voice lowered, these were things that he never thought he could utter, things he didn’t even want to think about, but if you couldn’t share it with yourself, who could you share it with. “That’s the most important thing now. I know the TARDIS will accept his ownership, and that she will be loyal to him.  He will be strong enough to bring up our children alone if needed and I don’t think there is anything his soul couldn’t withstand for as long as it had to.”

“What if anything happens to HIM?” the other Time Lord asked softly.

He looked down at his hands, then back over at his family, at Jack. “I’m not that strong.” he confessed. “That’s why I must protect them. Protect him.”

“You make him out to almost be cold hearted.”

“Cold?... No, no never that. He might only have one heart, but it’s huge, he can lock parts of it away to protect himself. He thinks I don’t know some of the horrors he’s seen, but I can see it in his eyes at times.”

“I felt some of the things he poured into that guys mind; he’s not had it easy.”  Leaning forwards he looked at the three sleepers in the bed. “But I can see you’re right, and his love for you is obvious enough.”

“It better be, or I’d kick his ass!” he laughed, then lowered his tone as Rose stirred, snuggling closer into her Daddys’ side. “I hope your Jack is as charismatic as mine. It’s quite refreshing at times.”

The other man grinned, “I’ll try and let you know how it’s going, without ripping our universes apart .”

“Will you two come to bed, or take your heart to heart somewhere else?”

He jumped and looked over to the bed, to find slits of blue eyes smiling at him.

“Is that an offer?” the other Doctor asked.

“If it shuts you both up.” Jack flirted back. “The more the merrier.”

He sighed as he stood, pulling the other Time Lord with him, this would more than likely give Jack wet dreams for years.

\- - -

Rose woke alone.

She had hoped her Doctor would have stayed, like she had found him before, silently watching over her. But deep down she knew that wasn’t going to happen, not ever again.

She wished it could be different, she had a new life now and she had given up on the Doctor before. She could do it again.

For the first time she thought of Mickey, and she realized she missed him, missed waking up next to him in her parent’s mansion. She wanted to hear his soft voice laughing at her, telling her not to be stupid, that he trusted her always to come back to him.

She always had and, at last, she admitted it to herself, always would.

He was one of the permanents in her life. It took losing him to realise that.

She got up, the room she was in hadn’t changed since she had left, still a mess, still old magazines littered the floor by the bed, clothes still kicked into corners.

She threw on the dressing gown that still lay over one of the chairs.

Quietly she made her way into the corridor; the lights were still dimmed, so people must still be asleep.

She found herself outside the Doctor’s bedroom door; it was slightly separated from the rest of the quarters.

As she ran her hand over its surface, remembering the time Jack had dragged her about, looking for this room; it had taken them the best part of an hour, filled with giggling and a bottle of vodka. She remembered as they peeked inside, she had hesitated on the threshold as Jack went barging in, picking up this and that, then finally throwing himself on the large opulent bed. She had said they should go, it felt wrong, invading something the Doctor must consider his personal space. Jack had laughed at her as he got off the bed, whirled her around, and then dragged her off to find more booze.

It had disturbed her then, how natural Jack looked in that room, like he had a right to be there, when she herself couldn’t even step inside.

Slowly she reached out and opened the door, peeking inside for the second time.

The room was dimly lit, but not dark, and it was comfortably warm. She looked over to the bed and paused.

Jack lay in the middle of the bed, his long hair strewn across the arm that rested under his head. His Doctor lay facing him, one arm curled under his own head, the other laid across little Rose and Alex, fingers resting just on Jack’s chest. What made her pause most though, was the other figure in the bed… Her Doctor. He lay spooned at Jack’s back, his arm under Jack’s head, the other resting around the man’s waist.

All five figures were deep in sleep, and all looking contented, like they had slept like this for years, the most natural thing they could be doing.

Softly, she exited the room.

No doubt others would be up soon, so she made her way to the kitchen, she would make breakfast and put some coffee on.

Then she remembered Mickey again, she would tell him when they got home… She would tell him that she was ready to try, to take their relationship further, to let him know she was now willing to commit herself to him fully. She would propose to him, and then she would see what happened after that.

Maybe even she could have a piece of the happiness the Doctor and Jack found.

\- - -

The next two days that went by were blissfully uneventful.

Rose had recovered quickly from her ordeal, they hadn’t hurt her until Ianto got tasard and she shared in the electrical shock. Ianto seemed to have gotten colour back in his cheeks, and was back to serving and looking after everyone, spending months on the ship he knew where everything was and where it belonged.

Jack was still getting over everything that has befallen him, but every day he was stronger and more alert as he looked after Alex. Gwen and Rose fawned over them both like mother hens, every now and then, dragging little Rose under their wings.

Owen spent his time with Tosh as she showed him all the toys in the labs and med-bay, figuring out how gadgets worked that they were allowed to keep.

And finally, the Doctors worked with little Rose as they fixed the TARDIS. The little girl seemed strangely attuned to everything as she told them half the time what to fix and where it must go. Much to the Time Lords amusement and chagrin at times.

Sometimes the Time Lords would share a look, and one of them would sneak off to find Rose or Gwen, and they would come running to take her away on the pretence of food or rest, or to play with her new brother.

At night all five would sleep together, mostly for Jack and the children, but it was a small inconvenience to see their faces when they awoke.

Finally the day came when it was time to test-drive the TARDIS, she hummed like she did when she was new, purring like a kitten.

“Why is it that no matter what you take apart and fix.” The Doctor had said with annoyance. “You always end up with some screws and wire left over?”

Jack had laughed as he looked over at the piles of junk still littered about the floor. “You call this a few screws?”

“They were Dad’s old alterations.” Rose piped up. “They weren’t very good.”

“Hey!” the Doctor laughed as he picked her up. “Dad did his best.” He kissed her, “but now I have my little helper to keep things running smoothly!”

They were a little concerned about Roses’ abilities to almost interface with the TARDIS, as any parent would be. In some dusty old tomb the Doctor had found some reference to children conceived on the ship and their attunement to that ship.

So with a tearful farewell they dropped off the Torchwood lot, with promises  that they would be back, until then, Gwen was in charge. Leaving instructions to wipe all records of their being there, and to smooth things over as much as they could to make sure this never happened again.

\- - -

Rose bounced from foot to foot; she was anxious to get back to her new world, back to her family. “So is it ready?” she asked hopefully.

“Umm, I think so.” Little Rose said as she stood on a little box to look at the monitor. “A few more seconds.”

She was surprised the little girl could make heads and tails of all of the Doctor’s strange round, jigsaw writing. To her it still looked like the wheels in the game of Downfall she used to play as a kid.

“I guess this is goodbye then.” Her Doctor piped up, they were stood by the ramp that lead down to the main doors,” ready to go”. She could hear the slight regret in his voice.

“Guess so,” the other Time Lord said his hands deep in his pinstriped suit pockets.

“Ok, should be working now!” Little Rose said excitedly as she came running over to them, she threw her arms out for a hug, and Rose complied. Squeezing the little girl as tight as she could. “You keep your dads out of trouble.” she whispered into her ear, making her laugh, then she hugged the Doctor.

“Bye bye old Dad.” Little Rose giggled, before standing next to her own dad.

Then she was being hugged with one arm by Jack, “You take care of yourself,,” he told her as she hugged him then kissed Alex who was groggily trying to sleep in his arms.

“You take care of yourself too.” She went in tiptoes and kissed Jack’s cheek, “and your brood.”

“Always,” he answered back, and there were tears in his eyes, even though he was giving her his perfectly white toothed smile.

She saw the Doctors shaking hands, exchanging a few words like proper gentlemen. She had missed what they said, but they both smiled broadly before giving each other a quick hug.

Then she found herself facing the Doctor.

“At least this time we get to say goodbye properly.” She smiled up at him, watching as he reached up to rub the back of his head.

“Ye-es, but it could have gone worse.” He puffed out his cheeks before grinning at her. “Rose Taylor, you still amaze me with your resilience.”

“The come back kid!” she laughed, “That’s me!”

He gave that little grunt laugh from deep in his throat before throwing his arms around her and hugging her so tightly it almost hurt.

They parted when they heard Jack laughing.

She turned to find the other two men grinning at each other, they hugged tightly. She cast a sideways look at the Doctor she stood besides as the other two men kissed. He was just smiling serenely.

“You take care.” The other Doctor said as he pulled away, as he smoothed his hand over Alex’s head. “And the rest of you.”

“You go and find your reason.” Jack replied.

“You really should be going.” Little Rose said as she jumped up and down.

Rose grabbed her Doctor’s arm as she tugged him towards the doors. “See you all!” she said as she pulled him through.

There was a slight coldness, just like before, and they found themselves standing where they had been a few day’s ago.

The Doctor pulled himself away, and she turned as he opened the door and stepped inside his TARDIS

He gave out a huge sigh of relief. “About time.”

“So what did you say to Jack?” she asked as she followed him.

“Oh, nothing much.” He said as he started to walk towards his own Control column, “I just invited Jack to come with us, see if he wanted to live out my fantasy.” He began caressing the controls, and the TARDIS hummed happily.

“Which is?” she pressed.

He looked up at her, his pale blue eyes shining with mischief. “To take him, and the Jack of our universe at the same time.”

She blushed then laughed along with him. “Take me home.” She told him with a smile. “I have something I need to tell Mickey.”

 

TBC


	10. Epilogue's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a 3 part Epilogue.

**Epilogue – Part 1**

Johns flipped though the chart hanging from the door.

“Still no improvement?” he asked Nurse Dawson without looking up at her.

“No Dr Johns. Though he was screaming uncontrollably last night.” She sounded disapproving. “Something about children. I chose not to listen and gave him some more sedative.”

He grunted as he opened the little grill on the door, looking into the padded cell.

A man lay in a straight jacket on the floor, he was moving about restlessly.

“Well, his people have let us have free reign with his treatment.” He smiled broadly. “I haven’t performed electro-shock treatment in years and I think Mr Overwright would find a lobotomy most agreeable.”

Nurse Dawson gave a little laugh. “I couldn’t agree more Dr Johns, should I get his treatment scheduled to your earliest convenience?”

“Please do.” He purred as his grin widened.

This man had ruined his best friend from university, maiming his wife and children, traumatising them for life.

Whoever said ‘Revenge was a dish best served cold’ was right, and he would take pleasure in it.

 

**Epilogue – Part 2**

“Jack… JACK!” he had finished a slight alteration on the TARDIS and the man and his children had disappeared.

“In here!” he heard his lover call.

“Where?” he shouted back. What was he, a bloody mind reader… then he smiled as he reached out and found what he was looking for, receiving a warm invitation in return.

He thought that maybe the children were in bed, so he let his smile get wider.

What greeted him as he entered the large bathing pool put a huge damper on his libido.

Jack was sitting in the half empty pool, surrounded by what looked like a hundred colourful children’s plastic bath toys, even some that maybe shouldn’t be exposed to water.

Alex sat on Jack’s lap, splashing away with one hand, while jamming his blue teething ring  in his mouth. Rose sat at the other end, playing with one of her my Little Ponies.

“Care to join us?” Jack leered up at him; amusement dancing across his face, the sod knew what he had been thinking about.

“Wash my hair dad!” Rose demanded as she abandoned her favourite toy. “Daddy can’t cos of Alex!” she pouted.

With a sigh he removed his clothes, grabbing a bottle of ‘Johnson’s no more tears’ shampoo that smelled of watermelons, as he carefully climbed into the warm pool.

Jack and Rose laughed with delight as he retrieved a yellow rubber duck from under his backside, then gave it a squeeze, the thing gave a pathetic wet gurgle, making the others just laugh harder.

“Glad to be your source of amusement.” he said as he pulled his daughter to him, pouring a jug of water over her head in revenge, grinning as she spluttered, swatting at him as she giggled.

Without pausing he opened the shampoo then squirted out a dollop on top of her head, and began rubbing it into her blonde curls.

When he had finished he let her go to play with her toys.

As he repositioned himself besides Jack, he wished the water was a little deeper so he could relax properly, but it wasn’t practical.

“This is nice isn’t it?” Jack whispered to him as he rested his head on his shoulder.

“Yeah.” He replied. Maybe there could be some relaxation from this. Just the simple act of taking a bath with his family could be the most calming thing in the universe, knowing that he had his eyes on them all, and they were all happy. “Though I was half hoping you were alone…” he whispered into Jack’s ear, hoping Rose wouldn’t hear over the constant running water that entered and exited the pool.

He felt Jack chuckle more than heard it. “I wonder what you had in mind?”

Rose had only just gone back to sleeping in her own bed,  Alex in his, but they had been too busy to do much, as the TARDIS re-designed itself to their new family, becoming more child friendly. And with the chance of Rose walking in on them mid-coitus it was enough to keep them sleeping together like saints.

“I was thinking that we shouldn’t mess about with fate.” He joked.

“Ah!” Jack looked at him then, his light blue eyes alight with passion. “Are you suggesting that you would like to make a mother of me again?” he raised an eyebrow.

“I thought the trying might be the best part.” He half smiled back, “lot’s and lots of trying.”

“Trying’s good.” Jack nodded as he played the game. “But not before you make an honest woman of me!”

That threw him off balance as his hearts missed a beat. He lowered his arm from Jack’s shoulders to his waist, turning them a little so they faced each other. “Do you want me to?” he whispered, deadly serious now.

Jack at first smiled, thinking he was joking, then his expressive face changed to one of shock, he looked away, almost coyly, his cheeks burned as he began to blush.

It wasn’t often that he could throw Jack off, and Jack blushing was endearingly cute.

“Jack Harkness.” He whispered. “Will you marry me?”

If it was possible, Jack’s blush deepened. Then he was grinning up at him through his lashes. “Yes please.”

“I want to be a bridesmaid!” Rose suddenly fell against him, “Here!” she said, thrusting a white plastic ring into his hands, her other hand held a bath toy minus its pull ring that used to get it to swim.

He laughed as he took Jack’s offered hand, pushing the large, plastic ring on his left ring finger.

Jack was laughing that huge infectious laugh of his. It bounced off the walls filling the small space, lifting all their moods.

“I’ll get a proper one for you later.” He said, kissing the back of Jack’s hand.

“I was thinking of more interesting things for later.” Jack grinned back as they shared a chaise kiss, nothing too intimate in front of the children.

“Promise.” He said back with a wink.

Right now, they had more pressing matters, like getting the kids out of the pool before they got wrinkles.

 

**Epilogue – Part 3**

It had taken him a whole month to find the ex-time detective; he was on some back water planet, sitting in a bar, trying to flog a Panasonic flat screen TV to some yokel, claiming that it could show him the past as it used to be.

He was kind of right, just forgetting to tell him he would have to fly to the edge of the universe to actually pick up anything and that the signal was terrible. And old episodes of Eastenders were enough to make anyone suicidal.

Finally the yokel wandered off happy, leaving Jack to count out his credits.

He sidled over to sit next to him at the bar, Jack’s hair was a lot shorter than his alternative universe self, but there was no mistaking that body.

“Hello.” He addressed the other man, if it was possible; both his hearts were in his throat.

This was the make or break moment.

The other man turned to him with an annoyed frown, then his eyebrows rose before his face split with his perfect white smile. “And hello to you.” He drawled, looking him up and down, as he took a sip from his drink.

“I have a proposition for you.” He said, trying to act casual. From what the other Jack had told him, he had to handle this man with care… Well, at first.

“Really?” Jack responded, the smile still in place.

“Yup.” He stood up, and walked out of the bar, he didn’t look back, but the sound of footsteps behind told him Jack was following. Finally he leaned up against the blue police box, folding his arms as he looked at Jack.

The other man looked a little bit unsure.

“I know you have a Tula ship.” He said, “and it’s an impressive bit of kit…”

Jack looked at him sideways; he was definitely on the defensive. This could go terribly wrong if he wasn’t quick.

“But mine is better.” He said as he pushed the TARDIS’ door open. Letting the other man see the huge space inside. It still impressed even the most hardened techno geek.

And Jack was no exception. His light blue eyes widened as he looked inside, then moved to  see where all that space was hidden.

“How much are you selling it for?” Jack asked, he was still on his guard, but his curiosity had been caught.

“Not selling.” He told him.

“Then why bring me here?” Jack asked, edging back a little.

He shrugged. “I’m a Time Lord.”

Jack’s eyes widened. “But… but they…”

“Yup,” he said again, “I’m the last of my kind… and I found something out recently… and I got bored of travailing alone…”

“So?...” Jack’s eyes narrowed, “ why me?”

He shrugged, “The time agency took two years of your memories… and I know why… I was hoping I could show you.” He stepped into the TARDIS. “You coming?” he asked over his shoulder.

“Why do I get the feeling there is something more to all this.” Jack walked up to the door, then tentatively took a step inside.

He felt the TARDIS hum a little deeper in contentment as the man came on board, and his hearts eased, this was the right thing. She approved, and that was all he needed to truly know.

“Shut the door.” He said as he fiddled with some dials. “And there IS more to this… and I’ll tell you all about it… soon.”

Jack came to stand on the platform with him, his eyes roaming around the room before finally settling on him, and then he smiled. “I hope it involves one thing…” He said.

“And what’s that?” he said, standing to look straight into those charismatic eyes.

“I hope you’re my Mr right.” Jack said huskily as he now stood chest to chest with him.

He grinned back slowly. “You don’t know how right you are…”

And this time when he kissed the other man, it felt like total perfection.

He didn’t think it was possible after what he had experienced, but this was IT, this was what he needed.

This was hope.

 

**The true end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed this little epic ^_^
> 
> sorry for all persistent spelling goofs!
> 
> But this is the end... for this universe anyway ^_~


End file.
